Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: La Profecía de los Cuatro Grandes
by Merida di Angelo
Summary: Percy Jackson ha dejado el campamento mestizo; Quiron espera la llegada de nuevos heroes; el dios del miedo se ha revelado en contra del Olimpo y solo cuatro semidioses podrán detenerlo. Decidirán el destino del Olimpo y de sus propias vidas, y demostraran que el amor y la amistad pueden mas que el miedo y la oscuridad. Jarida, Mericcup, Eupunzel, Felsa, Kristanna y Astoff.
1. Prologo: La Nueva Familia

**N/A:**

**Este Fanfiction será en español pero usare palabras en inglés como Hiccup en vez de Hippo, Toothless en vez de Chimuelo, bueno los nombres de los vikingos y los dragones para ser precisa, también a las luces mágicas de la película **_**Brave**_**, las llamare **_**fuego fatuo**_** o **_**Will-o'- the wisp, **_**al **_**Campamento Media Sangre**_** lo llamare **_**Campamento Mestizo o Media Sangre.**_

**Los eventos en **_**Brave **_**no han ocurrido.**

**Los eventos en **_**Tangled**_** ya han ocurrido pero Flynn no fue parte de ellos.**

**Los eventos en **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**, jamás pasaron ni pasaran, porque los guardianes representaran a mestizos y a dioses.**

**Los eventos en **_**How to Train Your Dragon y Riders of Berk**_** ya han ocurrido, pero los eventos de **_**Defenders of Berk**_**, no.**

**Los eventos en **_**Frozen**_** ya han ocurrido, Hans, Kristoff y Sven no fueron partes de ellos.**

**Los eventos en **_**Epic**_** no han pasado ni pasaran al igual que los eventos en **_**The Lorax**_**; solo los personajes de ambas películas aparecerán.**

**Aun no sé qué pasara en **_**How to Train your Dragon 2**_**, pero esos eventos aún no han pasado, ósea Hiccup no sabe que su madre está viva.**

**Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa y Anna siguen siendo princesas. **

**Habrán pasado tres años después de los sucesos en el libro **_**La Sangre del Olimpo**_** (el cual estoy esperando y no tengo idea de que vaya a pasar pero no importa), algunos de los personajes de los libros aparecerán y también aparecerá el **_**Campamento Júpiter**_**.**

**No sé cuántos pero calculo que subiré uno o dos capítulos por mes.**

-Prologo:

Han pasado tres años desde _la Sangre del Olimpo_, Percy Jackson ha dejado el campamento mestizo para poder tener una familia; dejando el campamento a salvo, Quirón espera la llegada de nuevos héroes.

Una nueva profecía se revelara, el mundo, tanto el mortal como el de los dioses, un dios se ha revelado y está juntando un ejecito, solo los Cuatro Grandes podrán salvar al mundo, pero para eso hay un precio.

Los cuatro grandes son mestizos, hijos de dioses y humanos, con grandes poderes que estarán destinados a enfrentar grandes peligros, pelear con monstruos y espíritus malignos, visitar lugares que jamás habían imaginado y pelear por lo que creen correcto.

**Long Island, Nueva York: verano**

Un verano normal pasaba por toda Nueva York; Merida, una chica de doce años con ojos azules y una rizada y rojiza cabellera cabalgaba a Angus a toda prisa cerca del número 3141 de la avenida Farm, Long Island; tenía la sensación de que los perseguían.

"Rápido Angus no te detengas" dijo ella mientras Angus relinchaba, se había asustado "¿Qué pasa?" Merida miro había un camino de pequeñas luces azules; su madre le había contado historias sobre aquellas luces, ellas te guiaban a tu destino.

"Síguelas" ella tomo las riendas y Angus obedeció; subieron por un colina hasta el camino de luces se detuvo en frente de un pino.

Merida se bajó del caballo y observo donde estaba; volteo y se encontró con una criatura, un dragón, ella gritaba; el dragón lanzo una bola de fuego, pero no hacia Merida.

"Grrr" era un rugido de una bestia, un oso para ser mas preciso, Merida volteo, su sospecha era cierta, el oso los había seguido desde Escocia; el dragón volvió a atacar, Merida saco rápidamente su arco y flechas y disparo una hacia el oso.

El osos volvió a rugir y se dirigió hacia Merida, quien después tiro su arco y saco su espada, el dragón surgió lanzando llamas de fuego; ella atacaba al oso con su espada, el oso la derribo y la dejo en el piso y se puso arriba de ella, grito a todo pulmón el oso estaba a punto de devorarla.

Más de diez flechas le llegaron al oso haciendo que se alejara de Merida, ella tomo de nuevo su espada y ataco al oso por la espalda; muchos otros se sumaron a la batalla con arcos, flechas, espadas y escudos; Merida le clavo rápidamente la espada al oso mientras los otros lo distraían; el oso cayo pero antes de perecer le dio a Merida un zarpazo en el brazo.

"¡Aaahh!" Grito y después cayo.

"¡No puede ser ¿estás bien?!" le pregunto un chico alto con cabello y ojos castaños, pero ella se desmayó.

…

Despertó en una cabaña, su brazo casi no le dolía, se levantó lentamente y vio al chico de los ojos y cabello castaño.

"¿Todo bien?" le pregunto el chico.

"Me ataco un oso y amanecí en un lugar extraño, ¡claro que no está nada bien!" respondió.

"Tranquila solo trataba de entablar una conversación contigo" volvió a decir el chico.

"Pues diste muy mala impresión Flynn" dijo otro chico, uno rubio y con ojos café claro que estaba junto a él "Soy Kristoff, apropósito, ¿tú eres?"

"Merida…Merida DunBroch" respondió jadeado u acomodándose en la cama en la que estaba.

"Bueno a mí me conocen como Flynn Rider, pero mi nombre es Eugene Fitzgerbert, no le digas a nadie tengo una reputación que cuidar" le dijo Flynn susurrándole lo último.

Merida arqueo una ceja. "Te dijo su verdadero nombre eso significa que te considera una verdadera amiga" dijo Kristoff.

"Enserio, pero apenas te conozco, ¿Cómo puedo ser tu amiga?" dijo Merida.

"Bueno tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti y sé que seremos mus buenos amigos" respondió Flynn "Bueno para empezar a conocernos mejor los tres, yo te pregunto algo lo respondes, luego tu nos preguntas algo lo respondemos"

"Muy sencillo" dijo Kristoff cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

"Bueno ¿Qué edad tienes?" le pregunto Flynn

"Doce" respondió Merida "¿Y ustedes?"

"Catorce" respondieron ambos.

"¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó Kristoff.

"De Escocia y ¿En dónde estoy?" dijo Merida.

Kristoff y Flynn se vieron a los ojos algo preocupados, "No somos nosotros los que tenemos que responder eso" dijo Flynn "Regresaremos en un rato con quien te pueda contestar eso" Flynn le dirigió una señal con los ojos a Kristoff para que salieran dejando a Merida en la cama confusa.

Ella escucho pasos afuera, más bien un trote, dándose cuenta que Angus, su arco y flechas no estaban, su espada estaba en una mesa al lado de ella; trato de levantarse pero el dolor leve de su brazo se lo impedía. Escucho más cerca las pesuñas de un caballo pero sonaban diferente a las de Angus, también escucho pasos que venían a donde ella estaba, unos seis pies más o menos. Flynn y Kristoff entraron, Flynn tenía las manos en la espalda como si estuviera esposado y Kristoff cargaba una bandeja con comida y agua.

"Tienen la respuesta" pregunto Merida algo preocupada.

"Nosotros no, ellos si" Kristoff le dejo la bandeja en el regazo de Merida y señalo a dos hombres que acababan de entrar. Merida se espantó y casi tira la bandeja al ver que una tenia de la cintura para abajo cuerpo de caballo.

"No te espantes pequeña, no soy un monstruo… bueno no del todo, soy un centauro, mi nombre es Quirón" dijo "Y él es el señor D" señalo al hombre junto a él, estaba bebiendo agua de una copa.

"Hola" dijo antes de tomarle un sorbo a la copa.

"Bien te preguntaras que está pasando y que es este lugar" dijo Quirón.

"Si es exactamente lo que me pregunto" dijo Merida "Pero eso ya lo sé lo que quiero es una respuesta".

"Pero antes de responder será mejor que comas estas muy débil" respondió Quirón.

"Cierto estas muy pálida y pequeña, a no así eres" dijo el señor D riendo.

"No le hagas caso él siempre es así" dijo Quirón "Toma esto te ayudara" le dio a Merida el vaso que estaba en su bandeja.

"Es néctar, te ayudara con el dolor" dijo Flynn que se sentó en un lado de la cama.

"Y lo que está en el plato es ambrosía, ambas te curaran" dijo Kristoff quien permanecía de pie al lado de Flynn.

Merida sin decir nada se comió toda la ambrosia del plato y después le dio un pequeño sorbo al néctar, pareció algo extrañada pues sabia como los panques que Maudy, su criada preparaba y que ella y sus hermanos trillizos le rebaban antes de la cena, recordó lo mucho que su madre se enfadaba por eso, pero que a su padre siempre le hacía mucha gracia; su padre llevaba muerto más de dos años eso siempre la llenaba de tristeza; siguió bebiendo el néctar para disimular su tristeza, lo termino y miro a Quirón " Ya puedo tener respuestas"

"Levántate" dijo Quirón. Ella pensó que su brazo le dolería pero para su sorpresa ya no era así "¿Puedes caminar?" Merida camino unos pasos y asintió. "Bien, Kristoff, Flynn acompáñenos" ambos alzaron la mirada y siguieron a Quirón hacia la puerta.

"Ven con nosotros Merida" dijo Quirón "Señor D ya puede irse"

"Que bien, no sé ni porque vine en primer lugar, adiós Christopher, Flint y tu como te llames" dijo el Señor D dirigiéndose a Kristoff, Flynn y Merida respectivamente y salió por el otro lado de la cabaña.

Merida siguió a Quirón y a sus amigos. "No te preocupes no se sabe el nombre de nadie" dijo Kristoff.

"Tampoco sabe lo que es una dieta" dijo Flynn y todos a su alrededor se rieron incluyendo a Quirón.

"Bien para responder tu pregunta, este es un campamento" dijo Quirón, Merida miraba a todos lados, veía a chicos y chicas que usaban playeras anaranjadas que decían _Campamento Mestizo _"El Campamento Mestizo abras notado, pero ¿Por qué mestizo? Porque todos aquí tienen algo en común, ¿has oído hablar de los dioses griegos?" le dijo a Merida quien veía en dirección a los campos de tiro con arco "Pues son reales y a veces tienen hijos con mortales y a esos hijos se les llama mestizos o Semidioses" Ella lo miraba confundida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una flecha le rozo a Quirón por arriba de la cabeza.

"Lo siento Quirón" dijo un chico de unos trece años que venía corriendo hacia ellos con un espejo en la mano.

"¡Robinson de nuevo mirándote en el espejo mientras disparas!" dijo Flynn con voz burlona.

"Lo siento pero es inevitable, soy hermoso" contesto el tal Robinson.

"Wilbur tengo que contarte de nuevo la historia de Narciso" le dijo Quirón.

"Claro que no, la sé de memoria, por eso jamás me veo en los estanques" respondió Wilbur.

"Bueno Merida como te estaba diciendo, los dioses a veces vienen a la tierra y tienen hijos con mortales, se les llama semidioses, por ejemplo este niño bonito" dijo Quirón levantando a Wilbur. "Por ejemplo él es hijo de la diosa Afrodita"

"Si soy hijo de Afrodita la diosa de la belleza y el amor y creo que en este momento la segunda está actuando" dijo Wilbur a Merida.

"Robinson, ella no está interesada, verdad Merida" dijo Kristoff.

"Eso es verdad y en todo caso, mes estas diciendo que soy una semidiós" dijo Merida.

"Si es exactamente eso, quien es tu progenitor no lo sabemos aún" respondió Quirón.

"umm… puede que sea hija de Ares, la vi combatir con el oso es muy hábil con la espada y el arco" dijo Flynn.

"Es buena con el arco, podría ser también otra hija de Apolo" dijo Kristoff.

"Te gustaría tenerla como hermana, no Kristoff" dijo Wilbur.

"Kristoff, ¿eres hijo de Apolo?" dijo Merida.

"Claro que lo es, además también es el líder de su cabaña" dijo Quirón.

"Bueno basta de rodeos, tenemos que saber quién es el padre o madre de Merida" dijo Flynn.

"Bueno sé que es un padre porque, mi madre me dio su foto" dijo Merida.

"Eso hará las cosas más sencillas, ¿tienes la foto contigo?" le dijo Quirón.

"Bueno si y no, la foto la tenía en el carcaj de mis flechas pero no sé dónde esta"

"Tu arco y tus flechas están en la Casa Grande, iremos todos y cuando digo todos te incluye a ti Wilbur, hablaremos de tu castigo con el Señor D" Wilbur trago saliva y los cuatro siguieron a Quirón.

…

Los cinco llegaron a la Casa Grande, entraron en ella y encontraron a Señor D sentado en un sofá. "Sabe dónde están el arco y las flechas de Merida" pregunto Quirón.

"Ha si las flechas y el arco de Merlina, están en el ático" Respondió el Señor D.

"Yo iré por ellas" dijo Wilbur.

"Bien, ustedes tres tomen asiento, Señor D sería tan amable de darles algo de beber" dijo Quirón.

"Les tendré que dar soda, seguramente ninguno ha tomado vino" dijo el Señor D.

"De hecho yo sí" dijo Merida.

"No te creo" respondió el Señor D lanzándoles las latas de refresco a los chicos.

"Si bueno, vengo de Escocia y mis padres son bueno parte de la realeza" dijo Merida, a Flynn casi se ahoga al oír eso. "Son los reyes de DunBroch"

"Enserio, muchos dudarían en decir que eres una princesa con solo verte, pero por una extraña razón te creo" contesto el Señor D" Veo el gran parecido que tienes con la reina Elinor"

"¿La conoce?" dijo Merida.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" le respondió el señor D sarcásticamente. "Claro que la conozco y es difícil creer que ella allá tenido una hija con otra persona que no fuera el rey Fergus".

Merida apretó los puños tratando de contener su ira.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Wilbur bajo rápidamente las escaleras encontrando la incómoda situación de la sala. Algo nervioso le entrego el arco y sus flechas a Merida, ella saco rápidamente la foto, la miro por unos segundos. "Es el" Le temblaba la mano, se tranquilizó y se la entregó a Quirón. Este al verla se quedó atónito, miro a Merida y después al Señor D.

"Tengo que enviar un mensaje Iris" le dijo al Señor D "Hay alguien que debería saber esto" volteo a ver a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban en la sala "en cuanto a ustedes, Wilbur lavaras los platos de la cena de toda la cabaña de Ares como castigo y Merida se quedara esta noche en la cabaña de Hermes, así que Flynn ayúdala con sus cosas" Flynn asintió.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunto Merida, se puso el carcaj de flechas y su arco en la espalda.

"No, nada de que temer, chicos muéstrenle el campamento y avisen que mañana habrá un juego de captura la bandera, Merida estarás en el equipo rojo con ellos" respondió Quirón.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a una fuente de Iris "Deposite un dracma" dijo una voz femenina que venía de la fuente. Quirón tomo de una pequeña bolsa que le colgaba de la cintura y de ella saco una moneda, la arrojo a la fuente y dijo: "Artemis y sus cazadoras" la niebla tembló y empezó a aparecer la imagen de un bosque y una joven de como doce años con una diadema plateada. "Mi señora Artemis" dijo Quirón haciendo que la joven volteara.

"¿Sucede algo Quirón?, me interrumpiste a media cacería" le dijo la diosa.

"Nada que no esté bajo control, pero, será mejor que venga al campamento junto con todas sus cazadoras" Quirón le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a la diosa.

"Está bien, llegaremos ahí en el Alba, pero será mejor que me digas de que se trata" le respondió.

"Una semidiosa que tiene un parentesco con una de sus más grandes cazadoras" dijo bajando la cabeza. La diosa se quedó callada por un momento.

"Entonces es aún más importante, legaremos lo antes posible" la niebla de disperso y la imagen se desvaneció.

…

Los cuatro jóvenes seguían en la sala confundidos.

"Muy bien, escucharon a Quirón así que largo" dijo el Señor D, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta, Merida vio al Señor D de reojo. "Y tu Merida, deberías saber que mi nombre es Dionisio" ella no hizo caso y salió de la casa.

"¡¿Que ha pasado?, por todos los dioses!" grito Wilbur.

"Ni idea, será mejor esperar" dijo Kristoff.

"Bueno Merida acompáñame a la cabaña de Hermes" Dijo Flynn "No es por presumir pero yo soy el líder de la cabaña"

"Si eso no es presumir Flynn" dijo Kristoff.

Todos se dirigieron a la cabaña, al abrir la puerta había demasiados niños y niñas jugando entre si, también jóvenes como de su edad o más grandes riéndose a carcajadas.

"Muy bien amigos míos, ella es Merida una viajera que se quedara aquí esta noche" anuncio Flynn; todos voltearon a ver a Merida, decenas de ojos la examinaron de pies a cabeza.

"Bienvenida" dijo una pequeña niña y en un momento los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Bien ¿y tus cosas?" dijo Flynn.

"No traje nada, técnicamente me escape, solo traje de ropa el vestido que traigo puesto y otro además aun no sé dónde está mi caballo, ni mi espada" respondió.

"umm… no será un problema; ¡oye Charlie podrías traerme una playera del campamento y unos vaqueros!" le grito a Flynn a un chico que estaba sentado en una cama jugando naipes con otros cuatro.

"¿De qué talla?" le respondió levantándose. Flynn se quedó mirando a Merida un instante.

"La más pequeña que encuentres" por fin dijo. Esperaron unos minutos a que Charlie regresara.

"Gracias Charlie" dijo Flynn" ha por cierto ellos miraron tus cartas"

"Hijos de Gea, por cierto no había chica solo mediana y no había vaqueros solo shorts" dijo Charlie volviendo a su partida de naipes.

"Bueno con esto servirá, será mejor que te cambies" Flynn le dio la ropa a Merida.

"No puedo cambiarme si me están mirando" dijo Merida; los tres se disculparon se dieron la vuelta y la rodearon para que nadie la viera; Wilbur levanto un poco su espejo pero Kristoff se lo quito. Una vez que Merida había acabado dijo "¿Me podrían decir donde esta Angus?"

"Si claro, sígueme te presentare a alguien" dijo Kristoff, salieron de la cabaña, Merida le dio una mirada al campamento, vio los campos de tiro con arco, la pared de escalar que escurría lava, a varios campistas cabalgando pegasos y a otros practicando en el anfiteatro.

"Fantástico ¿no?" le dijo Flynn al oído, Ellos se dirigieron a los establos, ella observo pegasos y caballos hasta casi al final logro distinguir a Angus.

"¡Angus!" corrió emocionada hasta donde estaba, le dio un abrazo a su hocico y lo acaricio.

"Muy lindo caballo, le di heno pero note que le gustan mucho las manzanas" dijo Kristoff "Sven y yo preferimos las zanahorias"

"¿Sven?" dijo Merida.

"Mi compañero y hermano, está a tu lado por cierto" ella volteo y vio a un reno que mostraba su lengua, se comportaba más bien como un perro.

"Toma amigo" Kristoff le dio a Sven una zanahoria, la mordió Sven y después Kristoff. "Ten unas manzanas para Angus y para ti" le dio a Merida una pequeña canasta con diez manzanas, ella tomo una y las demás se las dejo a Angus.

"Hay que cabalgar antes de la cena" propuso Wilbur, todos asintieron. Merida ensillo y monto a Angus mientras que Kristoff hacia lo mismo con Sven, Flynn con un caballo que estaba cerca y Wilbur con un Pegaso color café.

…

La noche cayo rápidamente, los cuatro se dispusieron a sentase en sus respectivas mesas; Kristoff fue a sentarse con los demás chicos de la cabaña de Apolo, Wilbur se dirigió a la mesa de Afrodita, la cual en su mayoría estaba formada por chicas; Merida siguió a Flynn a la mesa de Hermes "¿Por qué no nos sentamos juntos?" pregunto, mientras su cena aprecio.

"Tenemos que estar con los nuestros, cada cabaña tiene una mesa o mesas dependiendo de cuantos campistas tenga" le respondió Flynn, ella observo alrededor de cinco mesas vacías.

"¿Y las vacías?" la volteo a ver, él se había metido una buena cucharada de puré de papa la cual tuvo que comerse antes de responder.

"Una es de Poseidón, otra de Zeus, una de Hades y las otras dos me imagino que son de Bóreas y de Fobos" le dijo antes de tomar otra cucharada de puré.

"No hay ningún…" fue interrumpida por un grito "…semidiós de ellos"

"¡Hola Flynn!" era una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

"¡Hola M.K!" le respondió Flynn levantando su maño y volteándose.

"¿Es tu novia?" le dijo Merida mientras mordió un pedazo de carne.

"Ahhh, no, bueno es una amiga, una muy buena amiga, te llevaras muy bien con ella, ella es de la cabaña de Atenea" dijo algo nervioso "No les des motivos a los demás para que empiecen a burlarse de mí, por favor" Merida asintió "Y si no ha habido ningún semidiós de ellos en años, bueno no desde que estoy aquí, salvo de Poseidón y Hades"

Merida miro y vio a algunos campistas arrojando comida a una llama" ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto.

"Es un brasero, arrojamos parte de nuestra comida como ofrenda para dar gracias a nuestros padres los dioses" dijo Flynn levantándose con una parte de su comida, Merida lo siguió haciendo la mismo, solo que ella conservo la manzana que le había dado Kristoff. "Tengo que agradecerle a mi padre demasiado"

"¿Qué?" dijo Merida dándole una mordida a la manzana.

"Debo agradecerle que te trajo aquí, que me dejo conocerte y que aceptaras ser mi amiga" dijo mientras tiraba su comida al brasero.

"Yo tengo que agradecer que pude conocerlos, a Kristoff a Wilbur y a ti, pero no sé a quién" dijo tirando su comida, la mayoría vegetales "Sabes eres un gran amigo Euge…Flynn"

Él le sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa de Apolo "Cuando termines búscanos en la playa" le dijo a Kristoff que tenía la boca llena, después se dirigieron a la cocina se asomaron a una ventana y vieron a Wilbur lavando los platos y murmurando que los de Ares eran unos cerdos "¡Eh Wilbur!" este volteo inmediatamente "Búscanos en la playa cuando termines" él le mostro una sonrisa y el y Merida se dirigieron a la playa del campamento. Se sentaron en la arena y esperaron viendo la luna que se postraba por encima del agua. En un rato Wilbur y Kristoff se acercaron y se sentaron en la arena junto a ellos, Merida y Kristoff en medio de Flynn y Wilbur.

"Creo que debemos contarte nuestra historia Merida" dijo Flynn cuyo verdadero nombre es Eugene Fitzgerbert; miro a Kristoff y empezó a narrar. "Tenía solamente ocho años, me había escapado de mi orfanato, mis únicas posesiones eran una bolsa de cuero y un libro, Las Aventuras de Flynnigan Rider para ser más específico, empecé a robar, era la opción más fácil y jamás me atraparon, pero decidí que ya no podía seguir así y me fui a un pueblo en la frontera con Canadá"

"Yo me quede huérfano a los siete" continuo Kristoff "solo éramos Sven y yo, empecé a trabajar recolectando hielo, conocí a Flynn… digo Eugene un año después, lo ayude para que no siguiera robando"

"Yo les leía el libro cada noche" continuo Eugene.

"Una noche, escuchamos un ruido, y en el alba una flecha salió disparada, la seguimos y llegamos al campamento, después nos reconocieron diciéndonos que Eugene era hijo de Hermes el dios de los viajeros y los ladrones y que yo era hijo de Apolo el dios sol.

"Pero no nos importó, desde el momento en que nos conocimos ambos hemos sido hermanos, protegiéndonos el uno al otro" dijo Eugene "Y Wilbur… pues es mejor que él te cuente su historia"

Merida volteo hacia Wilbur. "Mi padre es un gran inventor y muy famoso, pero él no tiene tiempo para mí, tengo una familia muy grande, todos son inventores, y yo como has visto no soy muy listo, mi madre es una excelente cantante, bueno mi madre mortal, ella les enseño a cantar a las ranas, además soy hijo único, tener un hermano es lo que más anhelaba; cuando llegue al campamento conocí a ellos dos y me han tratado como los típicos y molestos hermanos mayores" termino Wilbur dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

"Y Merida ¿Cuál es tu historia?" dijo Eugene.

"Bueno, por dónde empezar" dijo algo nerviosa "Como recordaran mis padres son reyes del reino de DunBroch, soy una princesa y me cuesta admitirlo y cualquiera que me conociera no lo creería; tengo tres hermanos trillizos, Hamish, Hubert y Harris, son unos demonios" se quedó en silencio por un instante pero continuo. "Mi padre murió hace dos años, lo mato Mor`du, quien también es el oso que me ataco al llegar al campamento, es un demonio; mi padre lucho contra el para que mi madre, mis hermanos y yo nos salváramos de su ataque, pero en eso le costó la vida y hace menos de un mes mi madre de conto la verdad, que el jamás fue mi padre, que mi padre era un dios; así que después me fui, pero cuando salí del reino unas luces azules me guiaron hasta aquí, esas luces son llamadas _Fuego Fertuo _o _Will`o`the Wisp_; cruce el océano como si fuera un simple estanque, ellas desaparecieron cuando llegue a Long Island, después tuve la sensación de que me seguían y el resto de la historia ya la conocen"

"¿Sabes porque te contamos nuestras historias?" dijo Kristoff. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Es porque queremos que seas parte de nuestra familia, tenemos diferentes padres pero no nos importa siempre estamos juntos y jamás dejamos a ninguno atrás" continuo Flynn/Eugene.

"¿Enserio quieren que forme parte de su familia?" le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

"Si" dijeron los tres.

"Serás nuestra nueva hermana, no importa de quien seas hija" dijo Kristoff.

"Ahora seremos los Cuatro Terrores" dijo Wilbur.

"O los Cuatro Problemas" dijo Flynn/Eugene riéndose.

"Que tal el Gran Desastre" dijo Merida. "Apoyo ese" dijo Kristoff.

"Entonces ese será" dijo mientras estiraba lo más que podía sus brazos para abrazar a sus _hermanos_. "Prepárate Campamento Mestizo para el Gran Desastre" los cuatro se abrazaron entre sí.

No se podía describir; cuatro jóvenes bromeando y riendo en la playa, habían logrado algo increíble, habían creado su propia familia.


	2. Diferente Origen, Mismo Poder

Merida dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Flynn o más bien Eugene; él le pidió que la usara y el dormiría en un colchón inflable en el piso, ella se negó un par de veces pero al final acepto. La tranquilidad con la que dormía fue interrumpía con su sueño.

Veía a su madre, lucia preocupada, estaba en el comedor del castillo, se le veía preocupada; la puerta se abrió, entro un hombre grande fuerte, llevaba armadura y un casco vikingo.

"Reina Elinor, tenemos noticias sobre su hija" dijo el hombre.

"Muchas gracias jefe Stoik" dijo la reina Elinor. "¿De qué se trata?".

"Ha llegado a salvo al campamento, solo se topó con un pequeño problema" respondió el jefe Stoik. "Mor`du el oso la ataco al llegar pero ya está bien" la reina dio un suspiro de alivio; Merida quería decir demasiadas cosas pero no podía hablar y ella estaba segura de que eso no era un sueño.

"Y sobre los dragones" dijo la reina Elinor.

"Sería difícil de explicar pero… los estamos entrenando" respondió nervioso Stoik sentándose al lado de la reina.

"¿Entrenando? ¿Eso es posible?".

"Claro que es posible, antes yo no lo creía pero… mi hijo hace un gran trabajo".

"Su hijo de doce años, vaya ha de ser muy fuerte".

"Es todo lo contrario y creo que parte de eso se debe a que…".

"Él es igual que mi hija ¿Cierto?".

"Si, y la verdad es que yo no soy su padre" casi empezando a llorar miro a la reina. "Y no sé cómo decirle"

"No sé lo que sienta, pero será mejor que lo haga pronto y deberá enviarlo al campamento" dijo tomándole la mejilla y quitándole una lagrima.

"Bien, pero si lo envió, tendrá que ir con todos los demás entrenadores, ellos son también así" se paró y aparto con suavidad la mano de la reina.

"¿Mas semidioses?" dijo la reina.

"¿Así se les dice?, y persone la indiscreción pero ¿Quién es el progenitor de su hija?".

La reina respiro hondo y dijo "No sé con qué nombre lo conozcan los nórdicos pero su padre es…" su sueño se desvaneció; ella se quedó intrigada, le faltaba el aire.

"¿Todo está bien?" le dijo Eugene que estaba al lado de su cama.

"Algo, ¿Qué hora es?" dijo Merida.

"Seis de la mañana, será mejor que te levantes" Dijo Eugene; Merida estiro un pie pero estaba en la cama de arriba de la litera y cayo, Eugene la atrapo casi en el piso; todos en la cabaña voltearon a verlos y ambos se ruborizaron.

"Creo que no cumplí en lo de no darles razones para molestarte ¿No?" dijo Merida cuando Eugene la volteo a ver "Me puedes bajar".

"Si claro…lo siento…emm, será mejor que vayamos a almorzar" ambos salieron de la cabaña. "¿Duermes con ropa? Lo dijo en tono de broma.

…

**En la Casa Grande**

"Es un gusto volver a verte hermanita" dijo Dionisio.

"Gracias, Quirón podrías decirme donde está la semidiosa y para que requiere mi presencia" Dijo Artemis.

"Debe estar en el comedor y su presencia es importante, pero no como la de una de sus cazadoras" dijo Quirón. "Para ser preciso, de Thalía Grace".

"Estas diciendo que… la semidiosa es hija de…de" dijo Artemis.

"Si, Merida DunBroch es hija de Zeus" termino Quirón.

"Le pediré que hable con ella" Artemis volteo hacia la salida de la casa. "Y tal vez ella considere nuestra propuesta" salió.

…

**Berk**

Un chico de doce años, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes; volaba sobre el mar en su dragón, negro, con unos grades ojos verdes, una de sus alas traseras estaba remplazada por una artificial que el chico había fabricado.

"Listo amigo" dijo el chico. El dragón solo gruño. Él se dejó caer de la silla quedando en el aire, el dragón hizo lo mismo y ambos giraban en el aire, el volvió a ponerse en el lomo del dragón y se dirigieron de nuevo a la isla.

…

**Comedor del Campamento Mestizo**

"Bien Merida, como recuerdas hoy hay captura la bandera, será a medio día y estas con Kristoff, Wilbur y conmigo en el equipo rojo, le pedí a Kristoff que buscara una armadura y un casco para ti" dijo Eugene.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que muera?" dijo Merida.

"No te mentiré, si las hay, pero tú sabes luchar así que eso las reduce" dijo Eugene.

"Que reconfortante" dijo antes de darle una mordida a su manzana.

Kristoff y Wilbur llegaron corriendo, el primero cargaba con la armadura y el segundo con el casco. "Quirón quiere que vayas a la Casa Grade Merida" dijo Wilbur jadeando.

Ninguno discutió, los cuatro fueron corriendo hacia la casa, cuando llegaron tuvieron la sorpresa que afuera habían docenas de chicas sentadas, esperando mas bien.

"Cazadoras de Artemis, ¿Qué estarán haciendo en el campamento?" dijo Eugene en voz baja. Todas las cazadoras voltearon a verlos, murmuraban entre ellas.

"Sera mejor que entremos, esto se vuelve incómodo" dijo Wilbur. Todos asintieron y entraron lo más rápido posible.

En la sala se encontraban Quirón, el Señor D y otras dos personas que les daban la espalda.

"¡Merida… y los otros tres!" dijo el Señor D.

"Ya fuiste reconocida Merida" dijo Quirón.

"¿Enserio?, eso es fantástico" dijo Merida.

"¿Por qué hay cazadoras allá afuera?" dijo Eugene.

"Eso se debe a mi" dijo Artemis volteando a verlos.

"Señora Artemis" dijo Kristoff y los tres chicos se arrodillaron; Merida tardo un poco pero también lo hizo.

"Levántate princesa" dijo Artemis. "Hay alguien a quien debes conocer" la otra persona volteo, era una chica que aparentaba unos quince años, usaba ropa negra; se dirigió a ella.

"Lindo cabello" dijo sonriéndole.

"Gracias, el tuyo también es bonito" le respondió también con una sonrisa.

"Sera mejor que se sienten, tienen mucho de qué hablar" dijo Quirón. Todos tomaron asiento, Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur no dijeron ni una palabra; Merida se sentó al lado de Thalía; Artemis se sentó enfrente de ellas y el Señor D al lado de ella.

**Berk**

El chico y el dragón llegaron a _La Academia de Dragones_. "Buen vuelo amigo, te mereces un descanso" dijo el chico acariciándole el lomo al dragón. Otro chico, pero este más grande y alto llego corriendo junto con un dragón ancho y grande.

"¡Hiccup, Hiccup!" gritaba mientras corría.

"Wow, tranquilo Fishlegs, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" respondió Hiccup.

"Tu padre ha regresado… y viene con la reina de DunBroch" dijo Fishlegs jadeando.

"¿La reina de DunBroch?, esto no debe ser bueno, lo siento Toothless luego tomaremos un descanso" Ambos montaron a sus dragones y se dirigieron al puerto.

En unos minutos llegaron, ahí encontraron a los demás entrenadores, Astrid, Snoutloud, Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

"Astrid, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" dijo Hiccup.

"Creo que DunBroch y Berk aran una alianza" dijo Astrid, una chica rubia y atlética, "Bueno es lo que dicen".

Voltearon a ver el barco; primero bajo Stoik el Vasto, el jefe de Berk, se detuvo a hablar con Gobber.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces" dijo Gobber "Amigos míos, les presento a la reina Elinor de DunBroch y a los príncipes Hamish, Hubert y Harris".

"Creo que seré niñero" dijo Hiccup mirando a la reina Elinor, era una mujer de unos treinta años, no más de cuarenta, con cabello castaño largo, llevaba un vestido verde y los príncipes eran de unos cinco años, pelirrojos y rizados.

"Serán nuestros invitados todo el verano, espero que todos le demos la bienvenida que se merece" dijo Stoik. El, la reina y los príncipes se dirigieron a la casa del jefe.

Gobber se dirigió hacia Hiccup. "Él quiere que vayas, tiene algo que hablar contigo" al oír esto Hiccup sintió que iba a desmayarse de los nervios.

El y Toothless se dirigieron a la casa. "Bueno no creo que sea nada malo, tal vez si quiera una alianza, no creo que quiera que me case con la reina, o ¿Tal vez es el quien vaya a casarse?" dijo Hiccup nervioso; Toothless le dio una mirada que querría decir _"¿Enserio?"_, Hiccup le sonrió, "Si, debo estar exagerando" abrió la puerta y encontró a su padre, a la reina y a los príncipes en la sala.

"Hiccup, ven siente, déjame presentarte a la reina Elinor y a sus trillizos" dijo Stoik; los trillizos vieron a Hiccup pero después vieron a Toothless y corrieron hacia él; el dragón se asustó un poco pero luego se calmó; los trillizos empezaron a acariciarlo y montarse en el.

"Bueno es mejor que estén distraídos" dijo la reina. "Ah… hay algo de lo que debemos hablarte" Hiccup se sentó junto a ellos esperando la charla.

**Campamento Mestizo.**

"Merida, hace casi diez años hubo una profecía" dijo Artemis "la cual decía que un semidiós hijo de los tres grandes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, tendría que enfrentar a el titán Kronos y tomar la decisión de salva o destruir el mundo; ese semidiós fue Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón; pero también habían otros dos hijos de aquellos dioses, Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus.

"Yo soy Thalía Grace" dijo la cazadora que estaba al lado de Merida. "Y la verdad no sé cómo decir esto, pero, tu y yo tenemos algo en común".

"No me expliques nada, ya lo entendí" Merida se puso de pie, "Tu y yo somos medias hermanas, nuestro padre es Zeus" Thalía asintió.

"Tú eras solo un bebe cuando la profecía dio lugar y damos gracias de que no fuiste parte" dijo Artemis "Él te ha dado estas armas" Apareció de la nada una espada. "Una espada de bronce celestial y plata, también un arco y un carcaj de flechas de bronce celestial".

"Las flechas nunca se te acabaran y aparecerán cuando las necesites" dijo Thalía entregándole las armas.

"Enserio son para mi" dijo Merida, Artemis le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Tenemos un partido de Captura la bandera y creo que será con las cazadoras así que será mejor que se preparen" dijo Quirón.

"Si, Thalía lleva a Merida a su cabaña" ambas salieron; los otros tres chicos salieron detrás de ellas.

"Chicos, ella y yo tenemos que hablar a solas" dijo Thalía. Los semidioses se fueron. Kristoff le dejo la armadura y el casco a Merida.

"Sabes, pensé que no volvería a tener sorpresas como esta, primero fue Jason y ahora tu" dijo Thalía. "El tiempo pasa muy rápido y más cuando eres inmortal" miro a Merida "Yo a tu edad era un árbol".

"¿Qué?" dijo Merida arqueando las cejas.

"Solo llevas un día aquí, pero tarde o temprano ibas a escuchar la historia" Thalía respiro hondo y empezó a relatar "Cuando era niña, un poco más pequeña que tú, viajaba por el mundo junto con otros dos semidioses, Luke Castellan y Annabeth Chase, cuando íbamos a llegar al campamento nos atacaron unos monstruos, yo me sacrifique por mis amigos y nuestro padre para salvarme de la muerte, me convirtió el árbol, pero cuando el árbol fue envenenado y buscaron el vellocino de oro, yo me libere, volví a ser lo que soy ahora, bueno más o menos, el invierno siguiente me uní a las cazadoras de Artemis, cuando te unes a ellas adquieres inmortalidad, yo tengo alrededor de veinte años" habían llegado a la cabaña de Zeus; miro a Merida "Tu al igual que yo, Percy y Nico estas destinada a muchas cosas, entre ellas la grandeza" ambas entraron a la cabaña, Merida dejo la armadura, el casco, el arco y el carcaj de flechas en el piso, solo llevaba cargando la espada.

"Ya estoy destinada a grandes cosas, seré reina de DunBroch algún día, bueno eso si me caso antes de" dijo Merida acariciando la espada, "Sabes, fue muy conveniente que me diera una espada, la antigua se destruyó cuando me ataco el oso demonio Mor`du al llegar al campamento".

"Si, escuche lo del oso" dijo sonriéndole "¿Sabes ponerte la armadura, princesa?" a Merida no le molesto que le llamara así, "Sabes jamás pensé en tener una hermana, pero me alegra que seas tú"

"A mí también me alegra y si se ponerme la armadura, pero creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda esta vez" le respondió.

**Berk**

"¿De qué se supone que tienen que hablarme?" dijo Hiccup.

"Hiccup, tú tienes algo muy especial" dijo la reina Elinor "Y no me refiero del todo a como logras entrenar dragones, sino a tus orígenes, Stoik, será mejor que se lo digas tu"

"Hijo" le tembló la voz a Stoik, "Es lo más difícil que he tenido que decir, Hiccup, eres la única familia que tengo y…y no eres mi hijo" a Hiccup se le fue el aire al oírlo.

"¿Cómo que no eres mi padre?" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cuando conocí a tu madre, ella ya estaba embarazada de ti, me dijo que el padre era un inventor, pero que no podía quedarse con ella, ni contigo, no importa de quien seas hijo, tu siempre serás mi familia" Stoik abrazo a Hiccup.

"Yo he venido para hablarte de tu padre, Hiccup" dijo Elinor.

"¿Sabe quién es? ¿En dónde está?" dijo Hiccup.

"No sé quién es, pero si se dónde está y que es" le respondió; él se acercó a ella.

"Explíquese" le pidió.

"Seguramente has oído de los dioses, pero no dioses como Thor u Odín, hablo de los dioses griegos como Poseidón, Hades y…Zeus" dijo poniéndose de pie. "Son reales y a veces bajan a la tierra y tienen hijos con mortales, llamados semidioses, y tú eres uno de ellos" Hiccup la miro confundido.

"Pero no eres el único, hay cientos en todo el mundo y también los hay en Berk, tus amigos por ejemplo" dijo Stoik.

"Hay un lugar en Norteamérica, en Nueva York para ser exacta, donde entrenan a los semidioses y los protegen de los peligros, porque también existen monstruos así como existen los dragones y los dioses"

"Tus poderes pueden resultar peligrosos, por eso debes aprender a controlarlos" dijo Stoik.

Hiccup, experimentaba muchas emociones en ese momento, tristeza enojo y rabia. "Todos estos años y jamás fuiste capaz de decírmelo" miro a su padre.

"Aun no estabas listo y supe que era en momento cuando venciste a Alvin y los marginados el mes pasado" le respondió.

"¿Y tú crees que soy peligroso?" se alejó hacia Toothless, los trillizos se hicieron a un lado. "Te demostrare que no lo soy" abrió la puerta, ya había oscurecido, tomo una antorcha y se fue volando.

El y su dragón se dirigieron a la aldea, donde encontraron a sus amigos.

"Hiccup, ¿Qué te ocurre?" dijo Astrid.

El escuchaba los pasos de su padre y la reina corriendo hacia él.

"¡¿Ustedes creen que soy peligroso?!" le grito, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los aldeanos saliera de sus casas.

"Se volvió loco" dijo Snoutloud.

"Hiccup, cálmate solo queremos ayudarte" dijo Stoik, quien ya había llegado hasta él.

"Tú dices que soy peligroso" dijo Hiccup.

"Hiccup, entiendo que te sientes así, ella reacciono igual cuando se lo dije" le dijo la reina Elinor tomándole de los hombros.

Hiccup no le hizo caso. "No soy peligroso" grito; soltó por accidente la antorcha que tenía en su mano provocando un incendio en la plaza de la aldea. "¡Oh no, que hice!" dijo y corrió hacia Toothless, sus amigos y los aldeano corrieron pero Hiccup se dio cuenta de que había encerrado a su padre y a la reina en las llamas. El corrió hacia ellos pero tenía agua para apagar el incendio; algo estresado lo único que hizo fue separar sus brazos a los lados. Para su sorpresa y la de todos, las llamas se dispersaban hacia donde el movía sus brazo, el alego las llamas de su padre y la reina y después las junto de una gran esfera de fuego arriba de él; nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Hiccup corrió rápidamente hacia el puerto donde dejo caer en el agua la gran esfera, liberando y una inmensa nube de vapor. Volteo, vio a los aldeanos, a sus amigos y hasta los dragones horrorizados; el jefe Stoik y la reina bajaron corriendo a verlo.

"Hiccup, ¿Estas bien?" le dijo la reina Elinor mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y le revolvía el cabello.

"Si lo estoy su alteza, gracias" le respondió.

"Menos mal, estábamos muy preocupados, lo bueno es que ya estás bien" la reina le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo como solo una madre lo haría.

"Lo siento Hiccup, la decisión está tomada, iras al campamento el próximo verano" dijo Stoik. Esta vez Hiccup no discutió sabía que sería lo mejor para todos. "Amigos no hay nada que ver" anuncio. "Hablare también con tus amigos y sus familias sobre esto, solo ellos deben saberlo" le susurro a Hiccup, el asintió.

Todos se fueron; Toothless se dirigió hacia Hiccup. "Los siento mucho, reina Elinor" dijo él.

"No es nada" respondió.

"Dijo que ella se sintió igual, ¿Quién es esa ella?" le dijo.

La reina Elinor le sonrió y lo tomo del hombro "Mi hija, sabes tiene la misma edad que tú y es igual que tu" Hiccup le sonrió, "Tengo mucho que contarte".

**Campamento Mestizo: A mitad de un juego de Captura la Bandera contra las cazadoras**

Merida, Flynn/Eugene, Kristoff, Wilbur, M.K y otros cinco campistas más se reunieron dónde estaba la bandera de su equipo.

"Muy bien, solo quedamos diez de nosotros, ellas nos ganan en número por casi el doble, no tenemos nada que perder" dijo Flynn, "M.K, ¿Alguna estrategia?".

"Si Flynn, Kristoff y tú por ser los más fuertes se quedaran aquí cuidando la bandera, Wilbur y Merida por ser los más pequeños deberán escabullirse para llegar a la bandera contraria y el resto de nosotros las distraeremos para que Wilbur y Merida vayan por la bandera" explico.

"Excelente plan M.K" dijo Flynn y ella se ruborizo. Todos hicieron lo de la estrategia, Flynn y Kristoff permanecieron ahí mientras todos corrían a diferentes direcciones, Wilbur y Merida se escabulleron por los árboles.

"¿Sabes dónde está la bandera?" dijo Merida.

"Si, está en el puño de Zeus, custodiada por Thalía y Febe" le contesto. "¡Aquí va a volar sangre!".

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron al puño de Zeus, donde encontraron a las arqueras.

"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?" dijo Wilbur en voz baja.

Merida lo miro, el llevaba una espada, un escudo y su espejo, mientras ella llevaba solo la espada, recordó que el arco y las flechas aparecerían cuando las necesitara, pero ese no era el momento.

"Wilbur dame tu espejo" le susurro, él se lo dio en el acto. Ella hizo que el sol se reflejara en el espejo y cegando a Febe por un instante.

"¡Ahh!" Febe gritaba. Merida salió rápidamente, después Wilbur.

"Encárgate de Febe y yo de Thalía" le dijo; el arco y las flechas aparecieron en su mano y espalda, y se dirigió al otro lado del puño esperando a que Thalía saliera de sorpresa.

Escucho un ruido, preparo su arco con una flecha, miro hacia arriba y vio la bandera, de la nada Thalía salto enfrente de ella con su escudo _Egida._ "¿Me esperabas?" le dijo.

"La verdad, si" le respondió Merida lanzándole una flecha.

"Deberías saber que la última vez que las cazadoras jugaron captura la bandera con el campamento, triunfaron" Thalía esquivo su flecha fácilmente.

"Si, pero eso fue porque el campamento no me tenía" Merida lanzo otra flecha, esta vez la flecha se clavó en el escudo de Thalía.

Merida subió hacia la bandera, estaba rodeada por antorchas de fuego, saco su espada y volvió a saltar enfrente de ella Thalía. Ella la envistió con su espada, dejándola en el piso con todo y escudo.

"Sabes ataque, pero lo que no sabes es defensa" dijo Thalía aun en el suelo, Merida le impedía levantarse.

Escucharon a Febe gritar, Wilbur se acercó, seguía cegándola con el espejo, él se distrajo y Febe lanzo una flecha que atravesó y rompió el espejo.

"Tendrás siete años de mala suerte por esto" le grito sacando su espada y atacando a Febe. M.K apareció al igual que otras diez cazadoras, solo se quedaron mirando. Thalía se quitó de encima a Merida. Ella se levantó y tomo su espada; las diez cazadoras le apuntaron con flechas. "Baja tu espada" le dijo Thalía. Merida no tuvo elección dejo su espada en el suelo. M.K bajo a su ayuda silenciosamente. Merida corrió hacia las antorchas mientras M.K tomaba su espada; ahora las flechas le apuntaban a M.K.

"¡No!" grito Merida y haciendo un ademan el fuego de las antorchas hizo una barrera que detuvo la lluvia de flechas hacia M.K.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo Thalía; corrió a derribar a Merida, pero ella volvió a controlar el fuego de las antorchas, haciendo que Thalía se alejara.

"¡Merida lo que sea que estés haciendo, no lo detengas pero ve por la bandera!" grito M.K.

Merida obedeció, pero antes hizo una barrera de fuego que le impidió el paso a las cazadoras; ella trepo hasta que por fin tomo la bandera, marcando el fin del juego.

Todos los de su equipo aparecieron, la felicitaron y la cargaron. "¡DunBroch!" Merida volteo a ver a Thalía, "Eres una digna hija de Zeus" ella le sonrió.

…

La hora de la cena llego, todos felicitaron a Merida por el triunfo que les había dado al campamento.

Esta vez ella tendría que sentarse sola, en la mesa de Zeus; antes de que empezara a comer, dos personas se sentaron enfrente de ella.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto.

"También somos hijas de Zeus" dijo Thalía.

"Y tenemos algo que decirte" dijo Artemis "Es mas una propuesta".

"Díganlo" les dijo Merida.

"Estábamos pensando si te gustaría unirte a las cazadoras" dijo Artemis "Serias inmortal, cazarías con nosotras".

"Es un gran honor, claro que me interesa" dijo Merida antes de comer un poco de puré de papa.

"Debería decirle las condiciones señora" dijo Thalía con la boca llena.

"Cierto, Merida, para ser cazadora debes hacer un juramento" siguió Artemis.

"¿Qué clase de juramento?" dijo Merida.

"Tienes…que jurar…darle la espalda a los hombres, jamás enamorarte, ese es el precio" Merida al escuchar eso volteo a ver a Kristoff en la mesa de Apolo, a Wilbur en la de Afrodita y a Eugene en la de Hermes.

"Lo siento pero no puedo" Merida se levantó con dirección al bracero. "No ahora, es que…yo".

"Les prometiste a tus amigos que serían como una familia, lo entiendo" dijo Artemis.

"Soy muy joven, me falta mucho por aprender, no se tal vez en el futuro me enamore o…tal vez no".

"Tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo, nosotras no te presionaremos" dijo finalmente Artemis "Tienes un gran poder y un gran corazón que necesitan ser entrenados".

"Gracias señora" Merida se dirigió al brasero; agradeció a su padre Zeus por las armas, por ayudarla a ganar el juego y por haber conocido a Thalía. Ella se retiró a su nueva cabaña.

…

En la cabaña de Zeus, Merida estuvo a punto de dormir cuando tocaron la puerta, "¿Eugene?" dijo.

"No, Thalía" grito. "¿Puedo pasar?".

"Claro" dijo Merida. Thalía entro algo nerviosa a la cabaña, la llenaba de recuerdos. Se sento en la cama al lado de Merida.

"Pensaras en la oferta de la señora, ¿cierto?" dijo Thalía.

"Lo hare, pero la respuesta más posible es, no" dijo Merida.

"Lo supuse" la miro Thalía algo decepcionada. "¿Hay algo entre Flynn y tú?".

"No, claro que no, y ¿cómo supiste que Eugene es Flynn?".

"Me lo acabas de decir".

"Oops…no se lo digas".

"No lo hare, no te preocupes" Thalía le sonrió. "Veo que tienes litera, ¿Puedo tomar la cama de arriba?, la señora Artemis me dio permiso de dormir aquí".

"Claro, hoy tuve una mala experiencia con una cama de arriba" ambas rieron. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".

"Ya lo hiciste".

"Otra cosa, bueno, tuve un sueño, creo que más bien fue una visión; vi a mi madre, hablando con el jefe de la isla de Berk" la miro "¿A qué se debe?".

"Bueno, cuando eres semidiós, tus sueños no son normales, pueden ser recuerdos, acontecimientos, visiones" dijo Thalía, Merida estaba confundida. "Pero es normal no te preocupes".

"Gracias Thalía" dijo Merida.

"No, gracias a ti" la miro "Buenas noches Merida".

"Buenas noches Thalía".


	3. Situación Enredada

**Invierno: Nueva York**

La reina Elinor llevaba a tres semidioses discretamente por las calles de Nueva York, era un 1 de diciembre muy frio. Merida después de mucho insistirles a Kristoff y a Eugene que vivieran con ella en DunBroch durante el otoño, ellos por fin aceptaron; Wilbur tenía que ir a la escuela en Washington por el trabajo de su padre, por eso rechazo la oferta. La reina Elinor había cuidado de ellos todo el otoño, se podría decir que se había encariñado; ella los llevaba de regreso al campamento aquel invierno y siendo una reina, tenía que hacerlo muy discretamente; viajaban en un _Jeep _y vestían como simples turistas.

Durante todo el otoño, Flynn/Eugene le había explicado que ella tenía un don especial, podía ver a través de la niebla, y la reina les ayudaba con las enseñanzas y educación de los mortales. Llegaron a Long Island, a la Colina Mestiza, salieron emocionados del auto.

"Hola Peleo" saludo Merida a el dragón que cuidaba el Vellocino de oro; volteo a ver a su madre "Adiós madre, te veré en navidad…bueno te veremos" los tres semidioses se despidieron con las manos a la reina.

"Adiós niños, prometan no meterse en problemas, en especial tu Eugene" dijo Elinor.

"Lo hare reina Elinor" dijo Eugene. La reina por fin se despidió y se fue.

Los tres entraron al campamento. Merida seguía con dudas sobre la relación de su madre con el jefe Stoik; ella le había dicho que era un viejo amigo, con el cual había acordado una alianza entre sus tierras.

"Merida, tu madre no se va a casar ni nada por el estilo, deja de preocuparte" dijo Kristoff.

"Lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que hará en todo este tiempo" respondió.

"Bueno, vasta de charla, hay que buscar a Wilbur y M.K" dijo Flynn.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, vamos Merida" dijo Kristoff "Debo ver si Sven llego bien o se mareo en el camino".

"Si también debo ver a Angus" Los tres se adentraron más en el campamento. Apenas se movieron Wilbur Robinson llego corriendo con ellos.

"Hey Wilbur, ¿cuál es la prisa?" Kristoff lo sostuvo del hombro; Wilbur jadeaba, respiro varias veces y por fin dijo.

"Una vieja campista…quiere… retar a Merida a… un duelo" dijo Wilbur pausando para respirar.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron los tres y mirándose entre ellos. "No veo porque quisiera retarme" Merida miro el campamento, pensando que tal vez ese campista estuviera cerca.

"umm… ¿será porque venciste a Thalía Grace?" dijo Flynn.

"O ¿Por qué ganaste todos los juegos de captura la bandera el verano pasado?" dijo Kristoff.

"No necesitaba que me respondieran, gracias" los miro arqueando una ceja "¿De quién se trata Wilbur?".

Wilbur trago saliva antes de pronunciar su nombre, "Se trata de… de… Clarisse la Rue".

Los rostros de los cuatro palidecieron al escucharlo; Merida había sido retada por la misma Clarisse la Rue.

…

**Reino de Corona**

La princesa Rapunzel estaba esperando en su habitación a la respuesta que sus padres le darían; estaban decidiendo si ella debería o no ir al Campamento Mestizo.

Era una niña rubia, con largo cabello dorado, ojos verdes; en primavera cumpliría los trece años, pero pesar de su edad ella solo había pasado un año con sus padres.

Cuando ella era tan solo un bebe, una malvada mujer la rapto, solo para poder obtener el poder de sanación y rejuvenecimiento que su cabello emanaba; el nombre de la mujer era Gothel, la había encerrado en una torre; Rapunzel logró escapar cuando vio a un camaleón por la ventana; Gothel había salido en un viaje de tres días; ella siguió al camaleón hasta el reino de Corona, un soldado la vio y la llevo con el rey y la reina con la esperanza que ella fuera la princesa perdida, lo cual era verdad.

"No te preocupes Pascal, seguramente decidirán lo mejor" le dijo Rapunzel al camaleón, al cual le había puesto el nombre de Pascal. Una puerta se abrió lentamente, de ella entraron a la habitación el rey y la reina de Corona.

"¿Está todo bien?" dijo Rapunzel mientras ponía a Pascal en su hombro.

"Ya hemos tomado una decisión" dijo el rey. "Creemos que es lo mejor que…".

…

**Nueva York: Central Park**

Un chico de doce años, con cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos azules, llevaba unos pantalones cafés y un suéter con capucha azul, estaba descalzo; vagaba cerca de un carrito de Hot Dogs. Consigo solo llevaba un bastón de madera de menos de dos metros; el cual era su única posesión. Él se escabullía discretamente hacia el carrito. Le toco el hombro a el vendedor, haciendo que volteara por un momento; aprovechando el momento, tomo uno de los Hot Dogs ya preparados y salió corriendo hacia un árbol de Central Park.

"Bien, creo que esto será todo por hoy" dijo antes de darle una mordida.

Otros dos chicos, dos o tres años más grandes llegaron a sus espaldas. "¿Te conformas con eso Frost?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, Willy?" Jack acabo su Hot Dogs de dos mordidas más y respondió "Saben que solo robo para sobrevivir".

"Nosotros también necesitamos sobrevivir" dijo Willy rodeando a Jack "Después de todo, los tres somos de la calle, ¿No?" miro a su compañero "¿O me equivoco, Marco?".

"Claro que no te equivocas Willy, pero vayamos al punto" el rodeo con su brazo a Jack "Recuerda que esta es una ciudad muy grande y no sé, tal vez pronto te suceda un accidente; pero no te preocupes para eso estamos nosotros, para protegerte, siempre y cuanto pagues el precio, claro".

"Y por lo que recuerdo tú debes dos meses" dijo Willy "Y seguro no quieres que el jefe tome este asunto en sus manos, ¿O sí?".

"Saben que yo no tengo nada, ¿Por qué insisten tanto?" dijo Jack.

"Debiste quedarte en Quebec, pero no, tenías que llegar a Nueva York" dijo Willy con voz burlona "Pero el pequeño niño dijo que el viento lo había guiado hasta aquí".

Jack trato de contenerse. "Ya les he dicho cientos de veces que no tengo dinero y que no necesito protección, pueden decírselo a su jefe" les respondió; dio unos pasos cuando uno lo detuvo por el hombro.

"Creo será mejor que se lo digas tu" dijo Marco haciéndolo regresar al árbol. Del árbol salto un chico de quince años, alto, con jeans, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y arriba de esta una camisa de cuadros roja, también llevaba un gorro tejido color verde y gafas sin cristales, era algo musculoso y delgado, tenía ojos y cabello café claro.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo, Frost?" le dijo acercándosele. Jack palideció más de lo normal.

"No… claro que no Elías…yo solo…solo" decía nervioso.

"Solo sabes esconderte, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer" dijo Elías. "¿Qué opinas de mi nuevo look?"

"Wow…se te ve genial…muy…muy hipster" Jack retrocedió unos pasos "Igual de genial que tu look punk del mes pasado, claro".

"Bien, para ser sincero y directo, Jack, quiero mi dinero" lo sostuvo de la capucha de su suéter.

"¿Para qué necesitas más dinero?, tus padre son dueños de una tienda ¿No?" le respondió ya molesto.

"Sabes mucho ¿No?, bueno creo que también deberías saber que" Elías respiro y ahora sostuvo a Jack del pecho "¡Yo controlo desde Central Park a la Quinta Avenida, todo lo que yo digo se hace y si yo digo que me des mi dinero tú lo haces!".

Jack estaba igual de molesto que Elías, necesitaba una salida, el llevaba su bastón en la mano, pero no podía golpearlo con él, pues no le daría el suficiente tiempo de correr. Involuntariamente, le coloco la mano en la cara.

"¡ahhgg, que frío!" gritaba Elías mientras Jack salía corriendo a toda velocidad "¡¿Por qué se quedan mirando?, vayan por el!" les dijo a sus colegas. Jack corría en dirección a la Quinta Avenida, sus perseguidores estaban a menos de dos metros, con la intención de golpearlo hasta quedar morado.

…

La reina Elinor conducía el _Jeep, _con intención de ir a Central Park antes de volver a Escocia el día siguiente. El alto de la Quinta Avenida estaba en rojo; la reina pensó en muchas cosas, Mérida y sus amigos que habían regresado al campamento, en sus trillizos que la esperaban en casa, su difunto esposo Fergus, en el jefe Stoik y su hijo Hiccup; ella había tenido una buena convivencia con Hiccup el verano pasado, ella les había ayudado a él y a sus amigos a descubrir quiénes eran sus progenitores divinos y a explicarles mitología griega. Perdió la mirada por un segundo, la luz estaba en verde, los autos que estaban atrás de ella comenzaron a sonar las bocinas, ella inconscientemente piso el acelerador. El auto avanzo rápidamente, pero al escucharse un fuerte golpe, la reina detuvo el auto velozmente. Tres chicos estaban congelados en la acera observando pasmados lo ocurrido; la reina bajo rápidamente y dio un grito al ver lo que causo. El chico de doce años con piel pálida y cabello blanco estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo con debilidad su bastón, un pequeño moretón le había salido en la frente y uno de sus brazos estaba sobre su estómago.

"¿Esta muerto?" Dijo Willy acercándose.

La reina se inclinó y le toco la frente, se sorprendió al sentir lo frío que estaba, pero el dio un profundo respiro y gimió. "No, no lo está" Elinor se levantó "Debo llevarlo a un hospital, ayúdenme a subirlo al auto".

Los tres salieron del shock, "Ya escucharon a la dama, ayúdenle" dijo Elías, Elinor le dirigió una mirada severa pero él la ignoro. Marco, Willy y la reina Elinor subieron a Jack a los asientos traseros del _Jeep_, mientras Elías le secaba la cartera a Elinor discretamente. Los tres acomodaron a Jack y cerraron la puerta, la reina volteo a verlos. "Gracias" se inclinó hacia Elías, metió la mano en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y saco su cartera "Esto es mío" ella se dirigió a su auto y avanzo como si aquel incidente no hubiera pasado.

"Él está muerto" dijo Marco mientras los tres se dirigían a la acera.

…

**Campamento Mestizo: Anfiteatro**

Merida usaba su armadura, cargaba su espada de bronce celestial y plata en la mano, colgando de la espalda tenía su carcaj de flechas y su arco de bronce celestial para su encuentro con Clarisse.

La mestiza de cabello y ojos castaños, musculosa, tenía alrededor de unos veinte o veintidós años; se acercó a Merida, contemplo el collar con una sola cuenta que llevaba en el cuello, una cuenta de color naranja, tenía cuidadosamente dibujados dos rayos chocando.

"Linda cuenta, ¿Qué significa?" Clarisse se acomodó la armadura.

"Es del verano pasado, representa cuando Thalía y yo luchamos, cuando la vencí" tomó la cuenta entre sus dedos. "¿Por qué te interesa?".

"Todos dicen que eres la mejor guerrera del campamento, ese título es mío y vine a defenderlo" saco su lanza, Merida hizo lo mismo con su espada. "Oh no, tienes que dejar el arco y las flechas" Clarisse le apunto con la lanza en el cuello; se quitó el arco y el carcaj de la espalda "Puedes dárselo a tu novio Flynn".

"¡No soy su novio!" Grito Flynn desde las tribunas. Merida se dirigió hacia el entregando le el arco y las flechas; Flynn estaba sentado junto a Kristoff y Chris Rodríguez (Ex-miembro de la cabaña de Hermes y novio de Clarisse); miro hacia un lado, vio a otro campista, era alto, cabello claro, casi gris, tenía ojos verdes; llevaba correas en la espalda, en las cuales cargaba dos grandes bumerangs "¡Bunnymund ven, siéntate con nosotros!" le grito.

Bunnymund se acercó y se sentó al lado de Chris; Bunnymund era un semidiós, actualmente el líder de la cabaña de Ares, medio hermano de Clarisse. "Hola Kristoff, Chris me da gusto verte de nuevo" Chris le dirigió una sonrisa, Bunnymund era de los pocos hijos de Ares que a Clarisse le agradaban, siendo también su favorito.

"No es por ofender Chris pero ¿Clarisse siempre es así de…de?" Flynn se daba pequeños golpes con los dedos en la frente para pensar la palabra adecuada.

"¿Intensa?" dijo Chris. Flynn asintió. "Bueno creo que todos los hijos de Ares son así, a veces llega a ser preocupante, ¿No Bunny?".

"Yo en este momento no me preocuparía por los hijos semidioses de Ares, sino por los divinos" dijo Bunnymund ojeando uno de sus bumerangs.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Flynn, dejando el arco y las flechas de Merida en el suelo.

"Dependiendo de la pelea, habrá un consejo de guerra, sobre la situación _preocupante _del olimpo" Kristoff respiro hondo antes de decir la siguiente frase "El dios del miedo se ha rebelado, Phobos, dicen también que le quito sus poderes a su gemelo Deimos y los junto con los suyos".

Flynn trago saliva, miro a Merida preparándose para que el combate empezara y miro a Kristoff de nuevo "Crees que ella se moleste si me voy por un rato, debo preguntarle algo a M.K".

"No, no creo que se moleste" le respondió; Flynn se dirigió a la tribuna donde M.K estaba sentada, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella; Kristoff volteo a ver a Bunnymund y a Chris "No creo que se moleste, pero sé que lo va a matar cuando se entere" los tres miraron a Flynn y M.K salir del anfiteatro.

…

**Berk**

Hiccup y Toothless estaban en una colina lejana a los valles de Berk, solo mirando al ocaso. Dos figuras aparecieron a sus espaldas, Hiccup lo ignoro por completo.

"Últimamente te ha gustado estar solo, ¿No?" dijo Astrid bajando de Stormfly, se dirigió hacia Hiccup, se sentó a su lado mientras él seguía mirando lejanamente. "¿Me dirás que es lo que ocurre o solo te quedaras callado?".

El volteo a mirarla, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, "¿Enserio quieres que te lo cuente?, todo el mundo está hablando de eso".

Astrid esbozo una sonrisa seria "La novia de tu padre, ¿cierto?" Hiccup apretó los labios y asintió. "Hiccup, todos queremos a la reina Elinor, en especial tú, pero ya sabes que la decisión de a quien querer solo es de uno mismo".

Hiccup dio una pequeña sonrisa y la miro a los ojos "En eso tienes razón, siempre la tienes, pero no puedo creer que mi padre cayera por una mujer…así" exhaló hondo "Sabes, me alegra mucho lo que tú y yo tenemos".

Astrid arrugo los ojos "Bien, lo único que no se es el nombre de aquella mujer, ¿Podrías decírmelo?".

Dio un suspiro y volvió a ver el ocaso "Su nombre es… Gothel".

…

"¿Qué es lo mejor?" dijo Rapunzel mientras enrollaba uno de sus largos mechones dorados entre sus dedos.

"Querida creemos que lo mejor es que…" la reina la tomo de las mejillas y le sonrió "…que fueras al campamento el próximo verano".

Rapunzel al escucharlo comenzó a saltar de alegría, correr y gritar, pascal casi se le caía del hombro; se detuvo cuando una pregunta le paso por la cabeza "Pero creo que antes de ir al campamento, debería saber quién es mi padre… digo mi progenitor divino" los reyes le sonrieron y dejaron salir unas lágrimas.

"Si no es obvio, eres hija del dios sanador, el dios sol, Apolo" dijo el rey.

…

En el anfiteatro, la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar; Wilbur Robinson estaba sentado al lado de Kristoff, sostenía unos banderines y un dedo de hule espuma con el nombre de Merida.

"¿Cómo te dio tiempo de hacer todo eso?" dijo Kristoff sorprendido.

"Te sorprenderías de lo que un hijo de Afrodita puede hacer en poco tiempo.

Kristoff arqueo las cejas sorprendido "Dame uno" tomo uno de los muchos banderines que Wilbur tenía.

"¡Eso Merida! ¡Muéstrale los que tienes! ¡Wow, esa es mi chica!" grito Wilbur haciendo que tanto Merida como Clarisse lo miraran de una manera extraña.

Quirón camino hacia el centro de la arena "Campistas, sátiros, ninfas y señor D, hoy presenciaremos algo que no había pasado desde hace muchos años, las dos mejores guerreras que el campamento ha tenido han de pelear para demostrar cuál de ellas es la mejor, sin más que decir que empiece la pelea entre Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares y Merida DunBroch, hija de Zeus" salió rápidamente de la arena.

Merida saco su espada, la cual había llamado Will o`the Wisp, en honor a las luces que vio al llegar al campamento; Clarisse hizo lo mismo con su lanza y poniendo se en una posición de ataque.

"¡Que empiece de una vez!" grito el señor D "¡Como las peleas de los gladiadores romanos, a muerte!"

Clarisse lanzo el primer ataque, envistiendo a Merida por el frente, a Merida le consto esquivar aquel golpe, había recibido un pequeño rasguño; se incorporó rápidamente, se puso en una posición de defensa que le había enseñado Thalía, Clarisse ataco, Merida bloqueo su ataque, ambas fuerzas estaban contraídas entre la espada de Merida y la lanza de Clarisse, por fin soltándose Clarisse le dio una patada a Merida dejándola tirada en el piso aturdida, Clarisse estuvo a punto de dar un golpe final con su lanza, cuando una gran llamarada de fuego se posó sobre Merida, esta se levantó y tomo su espada rápidamente. "¿Te gusto mi truquito?" dijo en tono sarcástico; Clarisse hizo un gesto de enojo, soltó un gemido y volvió a atacar, Merida empuñaba su espada bloqueando los ataques de Clarisse, ella se le veía agotada de atacar y fallar, Merida aprovecho eso, con una gran agilidad tomo la lanza de Clarisse del mango arrebatándosela, "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, princesa?" Clarisse se burló haciendo que Merida se pusiera roja de enojo, le dio un golpe con el codo haciendo que callera, Clarisse estaba en el piso, esperando el ataque final de Merida, ella le sostuvo por el cuello, la hija de Ares trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Merida lo detuvo y le doblo el brazo.

"¡Uh!, eso debió doler" dijo Flynn desde las tribunas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" dijo Kristoff, mirando que Flynn estaba al lado de Wilbur muy junto a M.K.

"El señor y la señora Fitzgerbert llevan aquí media pelea" dijo Wilbur "lo habrías notado si no hubieras estado mordiéndote las uñas desde que comenzó" Kristoff puso una cara seria y volvió a ver a la arena.

Merida estaba a punto de clavarle la espada en el pecho a Clarisse, cuando Quirón grito "¡Paren la pelea!".

"¡Merida DunBroch es la ganadora!" dijo el señor D con emoción y vaciándole encima a un sátiro su lata de refresco. Todos los espectadores aplaudieron y gritaron; Merida le ayudo a Clarisse a levantarse.

"Eres una gran guerrera Merida, y una digna adversaria, tal vez pronto vuelvas a saber de mi" Clarisse le extendió la mano, Merida se la estrecho fuerte.

"Aquí estaré si quieres otra patada en el trasero" le respondió, Clarisse no evito reírse y después se dirigió hacia Chris Rodríguez y Bunnymund; Flynn, Kristoff, Wilbur y M.K. corrieron hacia ella.

"¡Eso fue estupendo Merida!" dijo Kristoff mientras abrazaba a Merida y la levantaba del suelo. Ella miro las miradas que intercambiaban Flynn y M.K.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?" les pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

Ambos se ruborizaron "Bueno pues… Mary Katherine y yo ya somos oficialmente pareja" dijo Flynn mientras abrazaba a M.K del hombro. Merida se sorprendió.

"Bien creo que la lección es que, jamás…jamás hagamos enojar a Merida" dijo Wilbur y todos rieron.

"Eugene, Merida gano, eso significa que habrá un consejo de guerra" dijo M.K. Quirón los miraba desde lejos.

…

Jack seguía inconsciente, tenía vendado el brazo izquierdo, la reina Elinor lo había llevado al hospital más cercano; un doctor los acompañaba en la habitación, le ponía una bolsa de hielo en el moretón que tenía en la frente.

"¿Se pondrá bien doctor?" decía la reina Elinor con un tono de preocupación. El doctor se puso el estetoscopio y checo los ritmos cardiacos de Jack.

"Si, lo estará, solo tiene un brazo roto y recuperara la conciencia en unos minutos" respondió el doctor quitándose el estetoscopio.

"Menos mal" dijo Elinor acercándose a la cama.

"Podrá llevarse a su hijo cuando le demos el tratamiento" el doctor salió de la habitación.

"Él no es mi hijo" Elinor le acaricio la mejilla a Jack, el sonrió levemente.

Ella se levantó, saco su teléfono de su bolsa para hacer una llamada "Frederick, habla la reina Elinor, mira, necesito que cambies los boletos del avión".

"Seguro su alteza, ¿Cómo los quisiera cambiar?" dijo Frederick, él era el asistente de la reina, tenía un largo bigote, era alto y delgado, de unos cincuenta años.

"Cambia mi vuelo para mañana temprano y esta vez serán dos boletos" Jack se levantaba lentamente, miro a Elinor confundido por un instante.

"¿Merida regresara con usted?" respondió Frederick; la reina volteo, vio a Jack despierto y se congelo por un instante.

"Te lo explicare cuando llegue, gracias" colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Jack.

"¿Quién es usted?" Jack se apartó un poco y miro su brazo vendado.

"No te asustes, yo solo quiero ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer" le respondió.

"¡Usted me golpeo con el auto!" Elinor encogio los hombros "¡Me salvo la vida!" la reina Elinor arrugo la frente algo confundida.

"¿Qué?".

"Esos tipos iban a golpearme, seguramente hubiera acabado peor que ahora" Jack se acercó a ella "Le debo demasiado"

"No es nada, creo que estamos a mano, bueno te golpee con mi auto" Jack dio una pequeña risa, "Oh… esto debe ser tuyo" la reina tomo el bastón de madera y se lo dio a Jack.

"Gracias…ahhh".

"Elinor, llámame Elinor" le dijo sonriendo "Elinor DunBroch".

"Bueno Elinor DunBroch, mi nombre es Jackson Frost" él le extendió su brazo bueno "Puede decirme Jack" la reina le estrecho la mano "No sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que va a levarme con usted"

La reina asintió "Creo que debes saber ciertas cosas, seguramente tienes demasiadas preguntas, como, ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco? ¿Por qué tu piel es fría? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste al golpe?" Jack abrió mucho los ojos, pues era verdad, esas preguntas lo atormentaban desde hace mucho tiempo "No te preocupes, yo puedo explicarte todo y voy a cuidar de ti hasta que te recuperes".

Jack sonrió, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte con un solo brazo; la reina le devolvió el abrazo y pensaba "¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo explicarle que es un semidiós?, lo mejor será que se cure rápido para que vaya al campamento".

El doctor entro a la habitación. "Señora, su hijo necesita descansar por un mes, no podrá hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo, y con una simple pomada se le quitara el moretón" Jack se manoseó la frente busco el moretón, lo tocó levemente pero le dolió hasta la medula.

"Gracias por todo doctor, bueno si nos disculpa, tenemos que tomar un avión hacia escocia" dijo la reina mientras tomaba su bolso "Solo pasare a pagar y me iré".

"No es nada reina Elinor" Jack la miro sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

"Hay mucho que explicar" la reina salió de la habitación, Jack tomo su bastón y la siguió.

…

Hiccup caminaba hacia la Academia de Dragones de Berk junto con Toothless, Astrid y Strormfly; al entrar encontraron a Snoutloud, Fishlegs, los rubios gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, con sus respectivos dragones.

"No puedo esperar hasta el verano para demostrar el gran guerreo que soy" decía Snoutloud "Y también todas chicas querrán tener una oportunidad conmigo".

"Olvida eso, yo les demostrare todo mi conocimiento de dragones" decía Fishlegs.

"Yo hare un refugio para aves" decía Tuffnut mientras él y su hermana bajaban de su dragón de dos cabezas.

"No seas tonto, allí no hacen refugios para aves, son para dragones" le respondió Ruffnut, ella camino hacia Astrid.

"Si, igual estoy emocionado por ir al campamento" dijo Hiccup, dirigiéndose al centro de la arena.

"¿Hablaste con él?" le pregunto Ruffnut a Astrid.

"Está feliz, obviamente no" le respondió en voz baja.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a guardártelo? ¿Vas a esperar hasta el verano para decírselo?" le dijo molesta señalando a Hiccup.

"No lo sé, pero sé que me llevara tiempo tomar el valor para decirle que lo nuestro debe terminar" Astrid miro a Hiccup tristemente.

Una mujer apareció de repente en la arena "¡Hiccup!" decía la mujer, se acercó a él y lo tomo de las mejillas "Ya es hora de cenar y tu padre quiere que estés ahí" lo soltó "Prepare sopa de avellanas"

"Iré de inmediato señora" Hiccup respondió en tono bajo.

"Hiccup ya sabes que odio que balbucees y que me llames señora" lo tomo del hombro "Te he dicho que me digas Gothel" le sonrió "Llama a tu dragón y vamos a casa" Hiccup obedeció, los tres se dirigieron a casa de Hiccup; él no sabía porque pero había algo en Gothel que le hacía desconfiar.

Al llegar a casa, el jefe Stoik estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato casi lleno de sopa, Gothel le sirvió un plato a Hiccup, este pensaba "Ojala no este envenenada" tomo una cucharada, no estaba envenenada, pero no era ni la mitad de buena de lo que era la sopa que la reina Elinor una vez le había preparado.

"Padre, ¿Sabes algo de la reina Elinor?" le dijo mientras levantaba la mirada.

"Por favor, podrían no hablar de esa mujer mientras cenamos" gruño Gothel mientras se sentaba al lado de Stoik.

"¿Por qué no mejor te vas para que no escuches nada?" pensaba Hiccup mientras le dirigía una mirada seria.

"Bueno no sé nada, pero, creo que ha ido a dejar a su hija al campamento" le respondió Stoik "Y sabes, estaba pensando, ¿Qué tal que tú y…?".

"Mi novia es Astrid papá" dijo Hiccup.

"No por mucho" dijo Gothel. Los tres se quedaron en silencio toda la cena, Hiccup no dejaba de pensar "¿Qué clase de bruja es Gothel? ¿Qué le vio mi padre?, prefiero a la reina Elinor".

…

Jack y Elinor estaban en el avión a punto de tomar sus asientos, Jack le pidió que se sentara en en asiento de la ventana.

"No gracias Jack, tu siéntate ahí, siempre me ha dado vértigo cuando vuelo y miro por la ventana" dijo ella. Jack se sentó y enseguida la reina. "Sabes, te gustara mucho DunBroch, el invierno es muy hermoso ahí".

Jack sonrió, volteo a la ventana, la toco con dos de sus dedos y un se llenó de escarcha, él se asustó un poco, la reina Elinor le tomo su mano. "¿Sabe que soy?" le pregunto con tristeza.

"Claro que lo sé, pero ahora no es un buen lugar para hablarlo" avisaron por el altavoz que estaban a punto de despegar, se pusieron los cinturones como lo había dicho.

"Por lo menos, dígame que soy" la volvió a mirar.

"Eres un semidiós" le contesto, Jack quedo pensativo, tenía muchas preguntas, pero ella le había dicho que no era un buen lugar para hablar de ello.

"¿Tiene hijos?" le pregunto, Elinor sonrió.

"Si, cuatro, mis trillizos, Hamish, Hubert y Harris, tienen cinco años, son idénticos, hasta yo me sorprendo de como los reconozco tan fácil" ambos rieron "Y también tengo una hija, Merida, es de tu edad sabes" Elinor respiro hondo "Y también es como tú"

Jack se sorprendido "Jamás he conocido a alguien como yo, ¿Cree que pueda conocerla?".

"Desgraciadamente, ella no podrás" Jack arrugo el entrecejo "Ella está en un lugar del que te hablare luego"

El avión despego, Jack miro por la ventana, todo estaba borroso, pero logro distinguir la ciudad, Nueva York, preguntándose cuando volvería a verla.

…

El alba tocaba el reino de Corona, la princesa Rapunzel se despertó lentamente, eran las seis de la mañana; ella bajo de su cama sujetando a Pascal, ella tenía puesta su pijama color rosa, iba descalza y su larga cabellera estaba sujetada por una trenza; ella salió de su habitación en cuclillas para no despertar a nadie, paso junto a la habitación de sus padres, miro, ellos seguían dormidos, siguió discretamente por todo el palacio hasta encontrar la salida al jardín.

La puerta que estaba en la cocina era la que llevaba al jardín trasero, el cual era muy hermoso y mas cuando el sol salía. Ella salió corriendo y saltando al jardín, le encantaba sentir el césped en sus pies, se puso a pascal en el hombro y fue hacia los arboles; Rapunzel miro un destello dorado, lo siguió, mientras más se acercaba, la luz mas resplandecía, hasta un punto en el que te cegaba, a Rapunzel no le importo, ella distinguió una figura en aquella luz.

"Hola" dijo Rapunzel "¿Quién eres?" Dijo en un tono más inocente "Mi nombre es Rapunzel"

"Eres exactamente a quien estaba buscando" dijo la figura haciéndose visible, ella se asombró al verlo "Hola Rapunzel".

…

**N/A**

**Bien esto es todo por ahora, pues no creo poder seguir escribiendo en esta semana ni la otra, ya que en esta semana tengo mis "Amados" exámenes y la otra es mi cumpleaños, pero no se preocupen ya he comenzado con el capítulo 4 y el 5, espero terminarlos lo antes posible, ténganme paciencia. Y también perdónenme, porque me di cuenta que los pasados capítulos tenían faltas de ortografía que el corrector no me marco, conseguiré otro (hablo de un corrector humano claro), bien ahora revisare mis archivos antes de subirlos, GRACIAS.**


	4. Lo que el Viento del Norte Trajo

**Campamento Mestizo: Casa Grande**

Los líderes de las cabañas estaban alrededor de la mesa de Ping Pong, el señor D hizo aparecer sodas y nachos con queso para todos; Merida estaba en el medio, debido a su victoria contra Clarisse la Rue, se llamó a un consejo de guerra con los líderes de las cabañas. Merida DunBroch de la cabaña de Zeus, Eugene Fitzgerber/Flynn Rider de la cabaña de Hermes, Kristoff Pabbie de la cabaña de Apolo, Wilbur Robinson de la cabaña de Afrodita, E. Aster Bunnymund de la cabaña de Ares, Toothiana de la cabaña de Hécate, Leo Valdez de la cabaña de Hefesto, Karen Valence de Deméter, Mary Katherine Bomba de la cabaña de Atenea, Violeta y Dash Parr que eran hijos de Nike, fueron los que acudieron a la reunión, en cuanto a las demás cabañas, sus líderes no habían llegado al campamento o estaban deshabitadas.

"Bien, todos se preguntaran el porqué de esta reunión" dijo Quirón "Son dos cosas, la que conocen como la situación _Preocupante_ del olimpo y la encomienda de una misión" Quirón se paseó alrededor de la mesa "Como la mayoría ya sabe, Phobos el dios del miedo se rebeló contra el olimpo y no conforme con ello, le robo sus poderes a su hermano gemelo Deimos, él ha estado reclutando tanto monstruos, como semidioses, ha habido ataques menores, como la estampida de caballos negros que hubo en Dallas, el apagón de hace un mes en Washington y el más intrigante, el regreso de Mor`du el oso demonio" Merida palideció al oír la última frase.

"¡No puede ser cierto, Merida destruyo al oso el verano pasado, yo estuve allí!" dijo Eugene.

"Nada es imposible para el nuevo señor del miedo y el terror" dijo el señor D.

"No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que la misión de la que hablas es para mí" dijo Merida.

"Eso es verdad Merida, esta será tu primera misión, claro si la aceptas; jamás entendimos como una niña tan pequeña como tu pudo derrotar a un monstruo tan peligroso como Mor`du, hasta que vimos con qué facilidad derrotaste a Thalía Grace y ahora a Clarisse" Quirón se paró enfrente de ella "Tu eres la única que puede destruirlo, o por lo menos traernos alguna pista de su paradero o cuanto poder tiene"

"Escocia" dijo Leo.

"¿Qué?" lo miraron todos confundidos.

"Merida es de Escocia, y ella ya sabía de la existencia del oso, tal vez ella, cuando regrese a casa, pueda buscarlo e informarnos de sus avances" dijo Leo.

"No es mala idea, gracias Leo" dijo Merida sonriéndole a Leo. "Regresare a casa el 21 de diciembre, tendré tiempo para entrenar y poder luchar contra el oso"

"No es necesario que pelees con él, solo debes descubrir su paradero y su fuerza, tal vez él nos guie hacia Phobos" dijo Quirón.

"Phobos siempre tan caprichoso y orgulloso, la última vez que estuvo en el olimpo dijo que ahora se llamaría Pitch…Pitch Black" dijo el señor D.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" dijo Leo "Y en todo caso Merida podría vencerlo fácilmente, recuerden que puede controlar el fuego al igual que yo"

"La verdad Leo, solo controlo el fuego porque aún no se generar rayos, no soy como tú, solo es que no he logro poder generar ni un mísero rayo" dijo Merida afligida.

"Perdona Merida, no quería" Leo se acercó a ella y le tomo de un hombro.

"No es nada Leo" le sonrió.

"Entonces, la misión de Merida es seguir al oso cuando ella regrese a Escocia" dijo M.K.

"Exactamente" dijo Quirón "Claro si ella acepta"

"Si, acepto la misión" ella se puso de pie al igual que Leo "Pero no podré hacerlo sola"

"Yo iré" dijo Leo.

"Leo, tu eres un veterano y sería mejor que esta misión la hicieran los que aún no han tenido una misión" dijo Quirón.

"¡Oh! Cierto, pero eso no evita que no les proporcione las armas ¿O sí?" respondió Leo.

"Claro que puedes ayudarlos con eso, Leo" dijo Quirón "Merida, tu puedes escoger a tus acompañantes"

"Eso será fácil, Flynn, Kristoff y Wilbur, claro si es que él puede" los tres se levantaron al oír sus nombres.

"No te preocupes Merida, seguro mi padre entenderá" Wilbur se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los hombros; Violeta Parr se puso roja de celos.

"Si los cuatro irán a Escocia, será mejor consultar al oráculo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare" dijo Quirón jugando con su barba.

"¿No la conoces Merida?, eres su vivo retrato" respondió el señor D.

"Por desgracia, ella no se encuentra en esto momento en el campamento, le enviaremos un mensaje Iris y esperaremos su llegada" Quirón tomo una lata de soda "Pueden disfrutar ahora de los nachos y las sodas, pueden jugar ping pong"

"Solo queda esperar Merida" Wilbur la abrazo.

…

Rapunzel seguía asombrada viendo a aquel hombre en si jardín, era rubio y tenía la piel bronceada. "¿Eres quien creo que eres?" dijo Rapunzel.

"Si mi pequeña, soy Apolo, tu padre" Rapunzel corrió y lo abrazo alrededor del cuello, él le devolvió el abrazo. "Sé que iras al campamento, pero también deberías saber a los peligros a los que te enfrentas"

"Sé que me enseñaran a pelear, tal vez pueda lastimarme pero no me importa" Apolo sonrió.

"Sé que aprenderás, pero no me refería a eso" se puso de rodillas para hablar con ella "Canta para mí, mi pequeña"

Rapunzel empezó a cantar "Flower gleam and glow; let your power shine; make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine" Su cabello se ilumino al momento que cantaba "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design; save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine; what once was mine".

"Tienes un gran don, que debe ser protegido" Rapunzel al oírlo recordó que esas eran las palabras que Gothel le decía cuando ella quería salir de la torre "Pero también debe ser compartido; por eso prométeme que sanaras a todos, tanto de sus heridas, como de su miedo"

"¿Por qué es tan importante que sane su miedo?" dijo Rapunzel.

Apolo se puso de pie "Ven Rapunzel, caminemos; hay muchas cosas que debes saber" el camino mas adentro de los árboles, la pequeña niña lo siguió "Tu sabes que hay dioses, del rayo, de los mares, del inframundo, ¿No?" ella asintió "Pues el dios del miedo, Phobos, se rebeló contra el olimpo y ahora no solo esparce miedo, sino también terror; ves lo importante que es que tú nos ayudes, tanto a semidioses como a los dioses" él le acaricio el cabello "Prométeme que cuando estés en el campamento, ayudaras a todos a sanar sus miedos, para que puedan combatir a Phobos, prométemelo"

Rapunzel permaneció callada un momento, miro a Pascal, el parecía decirle "Hazlo" ella sonrió y dijo "Lo prometo padre" sus ojos verdes resplandecían al igual que la sonrisa de Apolo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de la reina llamando a su hija preocupada "Debo de irme padre, ¿Volveré a verte?"

"Eso espero, me gustaría que tuvieras esto" en sus manos apareció un brazalete dorado con un colgante de un sol "Así siempre estaré contigo" se lo puso alrededor de su brazo izquierdo "Adiós mi niña" le dio un beso en la frente y después desapareció. La pequeña Rapunzel quedo sola en aquel gran jardín, su madre se acercó a ella corriendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" le dijo.

"Desde el amanecer" le respondió mirando su brazalete.

"Vamos adentro mi niña" ambas se dirigieron al palacio, Rapunzel miro hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que el siguiera ahí.

…

Jack y Elinor estaban en las puertas del aeropuerto internacional de Escocia, Jack llevaba su bastón en su brazo derecho, hubo problemas para documentarlo en Nueva York y esta vez traía zapatos; la reina llevaba una pequeña maleta.

"¿Tienes tu pasaporte, Jack?" le dijo Elinor. Jack lo saco de la bolsa de su sudadera azul.

"Siempre" Ambos salieron a esperar a Frederick el los llevaría a DunBroch. A lo lejos una limosina color negro se acercaba hasta estacionarse frente a ellos, se abrieron las puertas traseras, de ellas salieron tres niños pequeños y pelirrojos de unos cinco años, llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa solo en diferente color, Hamish la llevaba roja, Hubert verde y Harris azul.

"¡Mama!" gritaron los tres saltando hacia los brazos de la reina, ella los llenaba de besos en la cara, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Les he traído regalos, bueno tuve que improvisar porque no tenía mucho tiempo" de la pequeña maleta saco tres gorras pequeñas de los Yankis y se las puso a sus hijos, también saco una esfera de nieve con la estatua de la libertad adentro "Esto es para ti Frederick" Frederick salió de la limosina y se acercó a la reina.

"Gracias su majestad, la pondré en mi escritorio y si me permite subiré su maleta al auto" el guardo la esfera en la bolsa de su saco y se llevó la maleta.

Hamish miro a Jack "¡Wow! ¿Quién es el mami?" dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

"Hamish ya sabes que es malo señalar; él es Jack Frost, va a quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo" respondió la reina Elinor "¡Frederick!" el hombre apareció casi enseguida "Podrías también guardar el bastón y la maleta de Jack"

"Claro señora, si me los permites jovencito" Jack asintió y se los entrego.

"¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?" dijo Hubert "¿Para qué es el bastón?" dijo Harris.

"¡Wow alto! Son muchas preguntas" dijo Jack.

"Podemos seguir hablando de eso en el auto" dijo la reina Elinor. Los cinco se dirigieron a la limosina, Frederick les abrió las puertas; Jack se asombró, el jamás se había subido a una limosina, había visto muchas en Nueva York, pero jamás se había estado en una.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara Jack?" dijo Hamish sentándose al lado de él.

"No lo sé querido, el tiempo que él quiera" la reina lo miro "O hasta que se cure" ellos no habían notado que Jack tenía el brazo izquierdo roto.

"¿Podemos firmar tu yeso?" exclamo Hubert.

"Claro, solo no escriban palabrotas" los niños sacaron de una bolsita unos marcadores del mismo color de su ropa y tomaron turnos para dibujar en el yeso de Jack.

Hamish puso su nombre y un intento de dragón, Hubert hizo lo mismo pero el dibujo un tiranosaurio, Harris puso su nombre y dibujo el rostro de Jack.

"Dibujan muy bien" dijo Jack.

"Años de práctica dibujando sobre las paredes" dijo la reina Elinor mientras desenrollaba un periódico.

"Su madre me dijo sus nombres, que tal si trato de adivinar quién es quién" dijo Jack y los tres asintieron "umm…creo que tú eres Hamish" señalando a Hubert "Tu eres Harris" señalando a Hamish "Y tu eres Hubert" señalando a Harris.

"Eres muy malo jugando a esto, los tienes en el brazo y no los recuerdas" dijo Hamish.

"Estaba jugando, sé que tú eres, Hamish y el de verde es Hubert y el de azul es Harris" rio y los trillizos lo hicieron también.

"¿Qué otro juego sabes?" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"ummm… ¿Qué tal caras y gestos?, cada uno piensa en una cosa y los demás trataran de adivinar que es cuando esa persona empiece a imitarlo"

"¿Podemos mamá?" dijeron los trillizos.

"Si no hacen desorden" respondió la reina aun con el periódico.

"Bien, que tal si empiezas tu Hamish" todos se sentaron en el suelo de la limosina, Hamish junto sus brazos a su pecho, comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo y caminar. "Un tiranosaurio" grito Jack, Hamish negó con la cabeza y se puso su mano atrás de la cabeza y alzando tres dedos.

"Princesa tiranosaurio" gritaron Hubert y Harris. Hamish asintió.

"Harris, es tu turno" dijo Jack. Harris se puso de pie, se puso derecho, junto las manos y haciendo gestos con la boca, como diciendo "Blah, Blah, Blah" Jack señalo a la reina Elinor, Harris asintió.

"Tu turno Jack" dijo Harris. Jack se puso de pie y puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y empezó a agitarlas y a dar grandes pasos.

"Eres pie grande" dijo Hubert.

"Cierto, es tu turno Hubert" Jack volvió a sentarse y Hubert se levantó.

"Ummm… algo difícil, ¡Oh, Ya se!" Hubert se alboroto el cabello y con sus brazos hizo la expresión de tener un arco y lanzar flechas.

"Hubert dijiste que era difícil, y es obvio que es Merida" dijo Hamish.

"Pero Jack no sabe quién es Merida, por eso es difícil, para él, pero difícil" dijo Hubert. Uno de los neumáticos de la limosina exploto, haciendo que la limosina se sacudiera, Hubert que estaba parado estaba a punto de caer.

Jack grito "¡No!" estiro su brazo derecho, haciendo aparecer un montón de nieve que abulto la caída de Hubert. Frederick detuvo la limosina de repente; todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Eres uno de ellos" dijo Hubert levantándose.

La reina Elinor bajo de la limosina para hablar con Frederick de lo que había ocurrido "Frederick te lo suplico debes guardar esto en secreto" exclamo.

Frederick saco otro neumático de la cajuela de la limosina "No se preocupe su majestad, de esto no sabrá nadie" la reina sonrió y volvió a entrar a la limosina. "Excepto el jefe Black" dijo Frederick dirigiéndose a cambiar el neumático.

Jack palideció aún más, miro las caras de los pobres niños.

"¡Esto es genial!" dijo Harris. Jack lo miro confundido.

"¿No les asusta?" dijo Jack, pero rápidamente recordó que su hermana Merida era también un semidiós, por eso no los asustaba.

"Ellos ya están acostumbrados, Jack" dijo Elinor. "Sera mejor que se calmen un poco, llegaremos a DunBroch en menos de media hora" la reina miro a Jack "Ahí podrás usar tus poderes, pero con mucha discreción, nadie debe saber lo que eres" Jack miro a los trillizos que habían empezado a hacer pequeños muñecos de nieve con el montón de nieve que Jack había hecho "Diviértete" Elinor le señalo con los ojos que fuera con ellos.

Jack hizo un poco más de nieve, con lo que los niños hicieron pequeñas bolas de nieve y comenzaron a lanzarlas. "Si una bola de nieve le toca a mamá les juro que hare que duerman con Maudie" dijo la reina Elinor haciendo que los niños evitaran lanzarlas muy lejos. Jack hizo pequeños copos de nieve y los niños trataron de atraparlos con la lengua.

…

Llegaron al castillo de DunBroch, mucha de la servidumbre los esperaba en las puertas, había nieve por todas partes, algo que a Jack le gusto. Bajaron de la limosina, la servidumbre saludo muy cariñosamente a la reina, aunque solamente se fue por dos días; Frederick le entrego fríamente el bastón a Jack.

"Ven Jack hay que jugar en nuestra habitación, hay una televisión, videojuegos, muchos juguetes y después comeremos sándwiches de _nutella_" dijo Hamish emocionado.

"Me convenciste con los sándwiches" Jack y los trillizos trataron de entrar al castillo, pero la reina quiso presentarle a todo el personal.

"Él es Jackson Frost, se quedara con nosotros un tiempo" dijo la reina, todos se quedaron mirándolo, las mucamas más jóvenes se ruborizaban; Maudie se acercó a él.

"Pero que niño tal lindo, te preparare una habitación y te hare chocolate caliente" Maudie le apretó las mejillas.

"Gracias…Maudie ¿Cierto?" dijo Jack cuando Maudy lo soltó.

"Si, llámame si necesitas otra cosa" Maudie vio su brazo "Te debe doler, te traeré también algo para el dolor" todos entraron al castillo. En el gran recibidor había cuatro tronos, uno muy grande, uno un poco menos grande, uno mediano y uno que era largo y pequeño. Se dirigieron al comedor, había una gran mesa con más de diez asientos; al lado había una chimenea y arriba de esta había un gran cuadro pintado de la reina y un hombre muy grande, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, sonreía, Jack miro que le faltaba una pierna y en su lugar había una de madera.

"Es nuestro papi" dijo Hubert, él había notado que Jack estaba viendo la pintura "Él ya está en el cielo" dijo tristemente.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Jack volteando a verlo.

"Él fue un héroe, así como Merida lo es ahora" dijo Harris caminando hacia Jack "¡Debes conocer a Merida, bueno por lo menos en pintura!" Harris los jalo del brazo bueno, a Jack casi se le caía el bastón; subieron las escaleras muy rápido, los otros dos niños iban detrás de ellos. Harris lo condujo hacia una sala, ahí habían varios retratos, de la reina y el rey, de los trillizos y varias esculturas de osos. "Es ella" Harris señalo un retrato muy grande de una chica pelirroja de cabello alborotado, con ojos azules, usaba un vestido azul verdoso, tenía una mano reposada en la cintura y la otra en el mango de una espada, ella sonreía; Jack se acercó para verla mejor, la vio de pies a cabeza, estaba boquiabierto, apenas y parpadeaba y su corazón de aceleraba.

"¡Hey! Sus ojos están arriba" dijo Hubert, Jack se sonrojo "Además es solo un cuadro"

"La verdadera es más bonita y podría matarte" dijo Hamish "Vamos a jugar, tomatito" Jack seguía sonrojado, los niños se dirigieron a su habitación, Jack antes de seguirlos volvió a ver el cuadro.

"Merida" suspiro y salió corriendo tras los trillizos.

…

Habían pasado una semana desde que Jack llego al reino de DunBroch, su brazo sanaba rápidamente, ya que siendo un semidiós eso era posible, pero el aún tenía una duda, ¿Quién era su padre o madre divino? Desde que estaba en el reino se sentía más seguro, le gustaba jugar y hacer travesuras con los trillizos, aunque la reina se molestaba un poco.

"¡Jack despierta, Jack despierta!" gritaban los trillizos al unísono.

"No, estoy invernando, cinco minutos más" decía bostezando.

"Pero es un día nevado" dijo Hamish. Jack se despertó de golpe, tomo su bastón.

"¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?, salgan solo me visto e iremos a jugar guerras de bolas de nieve" los trillizos salieron de su habitación. Jack cambio sus pijamas por sus pantalones cafés, una de las camisetas que la reina le había regalado y su sudadera azul, quiso salir sin zapatos pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Frederick le diría que los usara. Jack se puso unas botas negras y salió con los trillizos. Ellos estaban muy bien abrigados, llevaban orejeras, bufandas y unas chamarras muy gruesas. Estuvieron a punto de salir, pero la reina los detuvo.

"¿No van a almorzar chicos?" los cuatro voltearon.

"Podemos almorzar después, la nieve nos espera" dijo Hubert.

"Está bien, pero en menos de una hora deben estar en el comedor" dijo la reina, los cuatro aceptaron y salieron "¡Jack!" el volteo a ver a la reina que lo había seguido "Sé que el frio no te hace nada, pero estaría más calmada si usas esto" ella le puso una bufanda color café alrededor del cuello.

"Gracias reina Elinor" ella le sonrió, el persiguió a los trillizos hasta el lugar donde se celebraban los juegos de los clanes.

La reina Elinor entro corriendo al castillo, en dirección a la gran biblioteca que tenía en el tercer piso, una pintura de toda su familia estaba sobre la chimenea de la biblioteca, cinco estantes gigantes llenos de libros cubrían las paredes, había un escritorio de vidrio soplado y una sala de color café. Ella subió por una de las escaleras de los estantes, "¿Cual libro era?" balbuceaba mientras leía los títulos de los libros "¡Este!" tomo un libro llamado _Dioses Griegos y Romanos: Biografías y Poderes_; la reina bajo y se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó y empezó a ojear las paginas "¿Cuál de estos será?" detuvo el libro en una página con el enunciado _Zeus, el señor de los dioses_, miro la imagen que había en el encabezado algo nostálgica, siguió ojeando las paginas "¿Que poderes tiene Jack?, produce nieve, es muy travieso y juguetón; ¿Tal vez Hermes?, no, no lo creo" Elinor siguió leyendo hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

…

Jack y los trillizos jugaban entre los árboles, Jack había sacado varias bolas de nieve con su bastón para la guerra de nieve. "Hay que dividirnos, yo iré con Harris y ustedes dos estarán juntos en el otro equipo" les dijo Jack.

"No va ser justo, tú haces nieve" dijo Hamish.

"Pero tengo un brazo roto" exclamo Jack, los trillizos arquearon la cejas "Bien, ustedes tres contra mí; pero quiero treinta segundos de ventaja para esconderme" los niños aceptaron y cerraron los ojos para contar.

Jack subió a un árbol con facilidad aunque tuviera su brazo roto, espero a los niños; en unos segundos los niños estaban bajo su árbol escondite; hizo una pequeña bola con sus dedos y la lanzo hacia Hubert.

"¡Hey!" exclamo Hubert "¡Ya lo vi, está en el árbol!" Jack salto del árbol, pero en vez de caer, siguió flotando en el aire.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?" Dijo Harris.

"Desde siempre" respondió Jack, se impulsó y salió volando "Atrápenme si pueden" se burló. Los niños corrieron tras él.

Jack rebotaba entre los árboles, los trillizos se cansaron de correr y se sentaron bajo un manzano deshojado.

"¡Jack!" dijeron los tres. Jack llego volando con ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jack se inclinó a verlos.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" dijeron Hamish, Hubert y Harris cantando.

"Está bien" Jack hizo que apareciera una montaña de un metro para hacer los muñecos. "Cada uno podrá hacer su propio muñeco"

Los niños empezaron juntando dos grandes esferas de nieve una sobre otra, Jack se volteó para hacer su propio muñeco, no le costó trabajo ya que controlaba la nieve, hizo uno grande, le puso los botones y los ojos con piedras, "Nos faltan zanahorias para las narices" volteo a ver a los trillizos, ellos habían hecho un muñeco un poco más grande que el de el "Creo que les funciona más trabajar en equipo" Jack los miro fijamente, noto que faltaba uno "¿Dónde está Hamish?" Hubert y Harris se alejaron un poco; Hamish salió del muñeco de nieve.

"¡Ahhh!" grito Jack mientras los trillizos se reían a carcajadas "Nunca me hagan eso, pero muy buena broma" Hamish estornudo "Sera mejor que ya regresemos o nos meteremos en problemas" los cuatro caminaron de regreso al castillo.

…

"¡Oh! Frederick me asustaste" dijo la reina Elinor cerrando el libro.

"Su alteza, tiene una video llamada con el jefe Stoick" dijo Frederick entrando a la biblioteca con una computadora portátil "¿Desea tomarla?"

"Claro, dame la computadora" él se la entrego; ella la puso sobre su escritorio "Si no te importa, quisiera hablarle sola" le dijo a Frederick, él se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Frederick bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Jack; "Hola Frederick" le dijo pero Frederick no le dirigió ni la mirada "Bueno no" Jack se dirigió a la biblioteca de la reina Elinor, entro en aquel salón silenciosamente, pero la reina ni lo noto, ella estaba frente a una computadora portátil.

"Jefe Stoick, ¿Ha que se debe su llamada?" dijo la reina Elinor en un tono más dulce.

"¿No puedo saludar a una amiga de vez en cuando?" dijo la voz que provenía de la computadora; Jack se acercó un poco más.

"Claro que puede, bueno, ¿Cómo van las cosas?" dijo Elinor nerviosa.

"No van nada bien" respondió Stoick. Jack se acercaba más y más, pero la reina no lo notaba "Hiccup se aleja cada vez más, no puede llevarse bien con…"

"Gothel" dijo la reina con un tono más serio "Bueno también ha de ser difícil para él, creció sin su madre y tal vez la llegada de Gothel lo afecto, bueno si yo consiguiera una pareja, estoy segura que Merida haría lo mismo que él, alejarse un poco" Jack había llegado al lado de la reina, miro al gran hombre que estaba en la pantalla, tenía una gran barba y bigote pelirrojo. Miro el escritorio, había fotos de sus trillizos y en uno en particular solo con Merida, Jack tomo el cuadro sonriendo.

"¿Has pensado en buscar una pareja, Elinor?" dijo el jefe Stoick captando por un momento la atención de Jack.

"¡¿Una pareja?! ¡Claro que no!" exclamo la reina Elinor, cuando una mujer apareció detrás de Stoick.

"Si Stoick, Elinor ya no está en edad de buscar un hombre y además con cuatro hijos, ¿Quién querría eso?" dijo Gothel.

"Creo que tú no estabas invitada a nuestra conversación" dijo Elinor; Jack volvió a poner sus ojos en la fotografía de Merida.

"Y yo creo que tienes una pequeña sombra detrás de ti" dijo Gothel; Elinor volteo y vio a Jack sorprendida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" dijo Elinor.

"¡Ahh!... yo solo… Hamish tal vez esté enfermo" dijo nervioso aun con la foto en su mano.

"¿Quién es el Elinor?" dijo Gothel.

"Eso no te incumbe Gothel; será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día Stoick" dijo Elinor algo molesta.

"Claro Elinor" Stoick termino la llamada.

Elinor volvió a ver a Jack "Lamento que hayas visto eso" le dijo cabizbaja.

"Yo lamento haber entrado sin permiso" respondió Jack aun con la foto de Merida en la mano.

"Dices que Hamish tal vez esté enfermo" dijo en tono más leve "Baja con él, le llevare algo para que se cure y también a ti" Jack asintió y obedeció a la reina, Elinor se quedó sola un momento, una espesa niebla apareció enfrente de ella mostrando cada vez más claro la cara de su hija Merida.

…

Cuatro semidioses se dirigían a la Casa Grande, habían esperado días para aquel momento, el momento de oír su destino.

"¡Qué bien que el oráculo ya haya llegado!" dijo Wilbur "Empezaba a impacientarme"

"Que emoción, nuestra primera misión" decía Eugene "No puedo esperar"

"Lo mejor es que el Gran Desastre los hará completamente solos" dijo Kristoff.

Merida caminaba algo nerviosa "¿Alguna vez han recibido una profecía?" dijo levantando la mirada.

"No" dijo Kristoff "Pero son necesarias en toda misión"

"¿Qué tal si la profecía dice que uno de nosotros…?" ella trago saliva "morirá"

"No te preocupes, solo es una misión para conseguir información, no nos iban a mandar a matar al oso" dijo Eugene tratando de animar a Merida. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la abrieron lentamente. Ahí estaban Quirón, el señor D y Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"¡Wow! Era verdad eres si vivo retrato" dijo Wilbur. Rachel igual se sorprendió de su parecido con Merida.

"Hola, soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare, el oráculo, felicidades por su primera misión" dijo Rachel acercándose a ellos.

"Wilbur, ¿Le enviaste a tu padre un mensaje Iris?" le dijo Quirón, Wilbur asintió "¿Te dio su bendición?"

"Claro, dijo que ya era tiempo de que me dieran una misión de verdad" dijo Wilbur.

"¡Esperen! ¿Necesito la bendición de mi madre para hacer la misión?" exclamo Merida.

"Creí que estabas enterada" dijo Quirón.

"Mi culpa" respondió Eugene.

"Su nueva novia hace que se le olviden las cosas" dijo Kristoff, Eugene le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

"Podría enviarle un mensaje Iris a mi madre, pero necesito saber la profecía" dijo Merida.

"Sera mejor que envíes el mensaje primero" le dijo Quirón.

"Por favor Quirón, tengo que escuchar la profecía primero, sino no poder explicárselo a ella" Merida lo miro tratando de convencerlo.

"Está bien, pero cuando termine iras directo a mandarle un mensaje a tu madre" Merida sonrió satisfecha "Ahora dejen a Merida y Rachel hablar" Quirón hizo una seña y tanto los semidioses como el señor D salieron de la casa dejando a Rachel y Merida solas; ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra.

"Oráculo de Delfos, por favor dime mi futuro en esta misión" dijo Merida. De los ojos de Rachel empezó a emanar un resplandor verde.

Rachel la miro y comenzó a decir; "Volverán a los orígenes de la hija más pequeña del rey de los dioses, sigue las luces que te guiaran a tu destino, no habrá muertes que lamentar, pagaras el precio de la magia; el miedo encontrara fascinante su ausencia; lo que no podía deformarse lo hará, y de una triste despedida sufrirán". Rachel volvió a la normalidad. "Espero haberte ayudado" dijo.

"Claro que lo hiciste" le respondió Merida "si me disculpan tengo un mensaje que enviar" Merida salió de la casa en dirección a su cabaña. Wilbur, Kristoff e Eugene la siguieron.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" dijo Eugene, pero ella siguió caminando en silencio "Merida, me estas preocupando". Entraron a la cabaña de Zeus; Merida guardaba en una copa de plástico sus dracmas, tomo una; salió a la terraza, se dirigió una fuente de la que emanaba vapor y agua.

"Diosa Iris, acepta mi ofrenda" Merida lanzo el dracma a la fuente "Muéstrame a Elinor DunBroch" la niebla se dispersó, poco a poco fue mostrando el rostro de la reina.

"¡Merida!, ¿Sucede algo?" dijo la reina algo alterada "Jamás me envías mensajes".

"Mama…yo…" Merida respiro hondo "Necesito que me des tu bendición, me han…digo nos han otorgado una misión y no puedo hacerlo sin tu bendición".

La reina se quedó un momento pensando "¿Hay algún peligro mortal en esta misión?" dijo mirando directamente a Merida.

"No, el oráculo ya ha dicho que no habrá muertes que lamentar" Elinor la miro angustiada.

"Tienes mi bendición Merida" ella sonrió "Te deseo suerte en tu misión".

"Sobre eso" Merida paso su mano por la nuca "Esta misión debemos hacerla en DunBroch; ¿Crees que podrías recogernos antes?".

La reina volvió a quedarse callada para pensar "Llegare lo antes posible, pero antes debo ocuparme de un asunto" la niebla se dispersó; Merida y sus amigos se miraron entre sí.

"Otra vez a esperar" exclamó Merida. Quirón entro en la cabaña silenciosamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo el oráculo?" Quirón miro a Merida algo extrañado "¿Podrías decirnos la profecía?"

Merida asintió mirando al suelo, levanto la mirada y dijo "Volverán a los orígenes de la hija más pequeña del rey de los dioses, sigue las luces que te guiaran a tu destino, no habrá muertes que lamentar" Merida respiro hondo antes de continuar "Pagaras el precio de la magia, lo que no podía deformarse lo hará, y de una triste despedida sufrirán" Merida odiaba mentir, pero sabía que tal vez la parte de que el miedo encontraría fascinante su ausencia, debía guardarla en secreto.

"¿Es todo?" la miro Quirón seriamente.

"Lo es" Merida volteo a ver la fuente, sabiendo que tendría que guardar en secreto una parte de la profecía.

…

Elinor entro al cuarto de Merida corriendo, sosteniendo un envase de jarabe para la tos, revisaba en los cajones desesperada "Sé que había dejado un poco por aquí" busco entre la ropa pero no encontró nada. "¡Ya se!, miro en el baúl que había enfrente de la cama, lo abrió, y encontró lo que buscaba; una pequeña bolsa de ambrosia que Merida había olvidado "Seguro no notara que le falta" Elinor salió de la habitación, bajo lentamente las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

"¿Por qué tienes una foto de nuestra hermana?" dijo Hubert; Jack se sonrojo.

"Por nada" respondió escondiéndola en su espalda.

"¡A Jack le gusta Merida!" gritaron Harris y Hamish.

"¡Ni siquiera la conozco!" dijo Jack.

"¿Y eso que importa?, no es necesario que conozcas a una persona para que te guste, además estas más rojo que un tomate" dijo Harris.

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" Jack guardo la foto en la bolsa de su sudadera.

"¿Cómo es que puedes volar?" dijo Hamish con una voz rara porque tenía tapada la nariz.

"Bueno, es una larga historia" los trillizos lo miraron atentos "Cuando yo vivía en Quebec tenía una familia, bueno una madre y una hermana; un día nos llevó a pescar y el barco se volcó, las aguas de Quebec son muy frías; ellas murieron ahogadas, yo me salve por ser, bueno, lo que ustedes ya saben que soy; me había quedado solo, un día escuche una voz en el viento, me dijo que el viento me llevaría a donde debía estar y pues el viento me llevo a Nueva York hace dos años, desde entonces he aprendido a controlar el viento para que me lleve a donde lo necesito"

La reina se quedó pasmada al escuchar la historia; se volvió hacia la biblioteca; volvió a revisar en los estantes en busca de un libro diferente.

"No este no es" deslizaba su dedo sobre los títulos de los libros "¡Bingo!" tomo un libro de color azul claro con el título _Los Dioses del Viento, _se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, lo abrió ojeando las paginas "Viento del norte…viento del norte" repetía constantemente; ella se detuvo en un capítulo del libro sobre un dios "¡Si, este debe ser!" dejo el libro en el escritorio y salió corriendo hacia el comedor a toda velocidad, aun sostenía el jarabe y la ambrosia.

Llego al comedor, los chicos estaban comiendo, Hamish estornudaba continuamente y Jack miraba discretamente la foto de Merida.

"Niños" los cuatro voltearon al escucharla; Jack volvió a guardar la foto "Partiremos a Nueva York mañana" los cuatro le lanzaron miradas confundidas; ella se dirigió hacia Hamish para darle el jarabe, lo vertió en una cuchara y él lo tomo sin quejarse, después se dirigió a Jack, le mostro la pequeña bolsa de ambrosia.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo.

"Es ambrosia, el alimento de los dioses; come un poco, te sanara" Jack abrió la bolsa y tomo un poco de ambrosia, la puso lentamente en su boca y comenzó a masticarla. En un momento se sintió más fuerte, su brazo ya no le dolía.

Elinor tomo un cuchillo y cuidadosamente le quito el yeso; Jack se sorprendió, su brazo estaba perfecto.

"Puedes quedarte con el resto, pero no comas demasiado puede matarte" Elinor le sonrió "Ya es tiempo de que vayas al campamento mestizo" Jack la miro fijamente "Ya sé quién es tu progenitor".

…

**Nueva York**

La reina Elinor volvía aquel invierno en el mismo_ Jeep_ en el que llego, con ella iban los trillizos y Jack; llegaron a la colina mestiza, se estaciono entre unos árboles; volteo a ver a los niños.

"Hamish, Hubert y Harris será mejor que esperen aquí" los mellizos se entristecieron, no querían despedirse de Jack.

"Promete que volveremos a verte" dijo Hamish con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Les prometo que volveré a verlos y cuando lo haga, terminaremos los muñecos de nieve" los tres niños se abalanzaron sobre Jack, los cuatro tenían lágrimas en los ojos "Adiós niños" Jack bajo del auto, tomo su bastón y una pequeña maleta y siguió a la reina Elinor; caminaron un poco más, se encontraron con un hombre mitad caballo mitad humano.

"Un centauro" pensó Jack.

"Su alteza me alegra que haya venido" el centauro hizo una reverencia, bueno como pudo "Y veo que trae un acompañante" miro a Jack "Dime niño ¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Jackson Frost, puede decirme Jack" Quirón le sonrió.

"Reina Elinor, es muy emocionante hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos visitantes mortales" volvió a mirar a Jack "Por favor pasen" la barrera que tenía el campamento dejo pasar a Jack con facilidad, pero Quirón tuvo que tomarle del codo a la reina para que ella pudiera cruzar; el llamo a un sátiro que estaba cerca "Busca a Flynn Rider y dile que vaya a la Casa Grande" el sátiro salió corriendo. "Bueno supongo que eres un semidiós".

"Claro que lo soy" dijo poniéndose el bastón en el hombro.

"Yo soy un centauro, mi nombre es Quirón y soy el director del campamento y seguramente te preguntaras ¿Quién es tu progenitor?" dijo Quirón.

"Él ya lo sabe" dijo la reina Elinor.

"Mi padre es Bóreas, el dios del viento del norte" dijo Jack orgulloso.

"Perfecto, será mejor que vayamos a la Casa Grande" Quirón camino, la reina y Jack lo siguieron. Jack miraba a todas direcciones. Llegaron a una casa enrome pintada de azul, dejo su maleta y su bastón en el pórtico y entraron en ella, el señor D estaba sentado en un sillón "Señor D, tenemos visitas" el señor D levanto la mirada.

"Reina Elinor que gusto verla" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"El gusto es mío señor Dionisio" respondió la reina e hizo una reverencia, Jack hizo lo mismo.

"Y supongo que él es un semidiós" dijo mirando a Jack.

"Si señor D y uno muy raro, un hijo de Bóreas" dijo Quirón.

"Con razón cuando entro me dio frio" dijo Dionisio volviendo a sentarse.

Elinor miro a Jack "Jack, ¿Puedes mostrarme lo que tienes en la bolsa de tu sudadera?" le dijo; Jack metió su mano y saco la foto de Merida.

"Perdóneme, iba a devolvérsela" le extendió la mano pero ella la rechazo.

"Puedes quedártela" le sonrió.

"¿Enserio?" dijo entusiasmado, la reina asintió; casi de inmediato él la abrazo muy fuerte.

Llamaron a la puerta "¡Quirón, soy yo, Flynn Rider!".

"Señor D podría acompañar a Jack a la puerta" el señor D se levantó de mala gana.

"Adiós reina Elinor" dijo Jack volviendo a guardar la foto.

"Cuídate mucho Jack" Elinor le dio un beso en la frente.

El señor D lo empujo de los hombros y lo llevo hasta la puerta, la abrió muy poco y saco a Jack "Ten carne fresca" le dijo a Flynn.

"Veo que ya conociste al señor D, él siempre es así, no te preocupes" le dijo Flynn "Mi nombre es Flynn Rider gusto en conocerte"

"Jack Frost es un gusto igual conocerte" Jack tomo su bastón y su maleta.

"No te preocupes, yo lo hago" Flynn tomo la maleta de Jack "Sígueme te mostrare el lugar" Jack siguió a Flynn, el miraba a todas direcciones, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

"Fantástico ¿No?" dijo Flynn "El ultimo semidiós que guie reacciono igual que tú, se impresiono demasiado" Jack lo miro fijamente "Aquí en el campamento tenemos variedad de cosas, por ejemplo, hay un campo de fresas, nuestra propia playa, el pabellón comedor y los establos, donde están los pegasos, caballos y uno que otro reno" Flynn volteo a su derecha "Y hablando de renos"

Un chico alto y rubio, de ojos castaños, llevaba una gran bolsa y una maleta; se acercó a ellos "¡Oye Flynn!, ¿Ya tienes todo listo?" dijo.

"Claro Kristoff, solo termino de darle el tour a Jack y despedirme de M.K y los alcanzare luego" dijo Flynn.

Kristoff miro a Jack "Hola, mi nombre es Kristoff, te saludaría de maño pero ahora las tengo ocupadas"

"No te preocupes, será para la otra" dijo Jack.

"Bueno adiós" Kristoff siguió su camino.

"¿Para qué es ese bastón?" le pregunto Flynn a Jack.

"Era de mi padre, y además me ayuda a generar nieve, soy hijo de Bóreas" respondió Jack.

"¡De Bóreas, enserio!" dijo Flynn "Jamás había llegado un semidiós de Bóreas" la sonrisa de Flynn desapareció "Por eso no hay ninguna cabaña de Bóreas, tiene un mesa, pero no una cabaña, lo siento"

"No importa, oye sabes dónde puedo descansar, tuve un largo viaje" dijo Jack.

"Podrías quedarte en la cabaña de Hermes" le respondió "Yo soy el líder de esa cabaña y te aseguro de que a mis hermanos no les molestara que te quedes ahí" Flynn lo llevo a la cabaña.

Entraron en ella, varios de los campistas de Hermes jugaban, naipes y juegos de mesa.

"Él es Jack Frost, va a quedarse en nuestra cabaña, espero que sean buenos con él en mi ausencia" dijo Flynn, "Tienes suerte Jack, hay una cama disponible" Flynn lo llevo hasta la esquina de la cabaña "¿No importa que sea una cama de arriba?"

"Es perfecta, no te preocupes" dijo Jack subiendo a la cama.

"¿No te gustaría seguir conociendo el campamento?" dijo Flynn.

"Solo quiero descansar, si no te importa" Jack miro su maleta.

"Bueno has lo que quieras" Flynn le dio su maleta "Bienvenido al campamento mestizo, Jack Frost, te veré en verano"

"¿Vas a salir?" dijo Jack curioso.

"Tendré una misión, deséame suerte" Jack le dirigió un saludo militar, Flynn hizo lo mismo y tomo unas maletas que estaban en la primer litera y salió de la cabaña.

Jack se acostó en la cama, busco en la bolsa de su sudadera el regalo de la reina Elinor; saco delicadamente la foto de Merida, la miro por un rato, acariciaba los bordes y sonreía.

"Voy a encontrarte" dijo en voz baja; coloco la foto en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

…

La reina Elinor seguía en la Casa Grande acompañada por Quirón y el señor D, esperando por su hija y sus amigos.

"No le digan a Merida lo que hice" dijo la reina Elinor, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"¿Que estuvo cuidando a un semidiós y le dio su foto?" dijo Quirón; la reina asintió "No se preocupe su secreto está a salvo con nosotros, ¿No es verdad, Señor D?" el señor de asintió con un dedo.

Entraron en la casa dos chicos, uno alto, rubio de ojos cafés y uno un poco más bajo con cabello negro y ojos azules.

"Reina Elinor, que gusto me da verla" dijo Kristoff dejando sus maletas en la puerta y se acercó a darle un abrazo a la reina.

"Solo paso una semana" dijo la reina apretándole una de sus mejillas.

"Parecieron meses" dijo Wilbur "Déjeme presentarme, soy Wilbur Robinson, hijo de Afrodita y el novio de Merida" la reina se sorprendió al escucharlo.

"No es su novio, a él le gusta Merida, pero ella solo lo quiere como amigo" dijo Kristoff, la reina pareció aliviada. "Friendzone, Friendzone everywhere"

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?" dijo la reina Elinor.

"Está terminando de empacar, vendrá en unos minutos" dijo Kristoff "Y Flynn solo se despedirá de su novia y vendrá".

En unos minutos llegaron Flynn y Merida juntos a la casa, Merida al ver a su madre sonrió levemente, pues tendría que contarle el objetivo de la misión.

"¿Estas lista?" dijo la reina Elinor.

"Si, madre" los cinco salieron hacia la barrera del campamento; Merida miro atrás pensando "Por favor que todo salga bien" caminaron hasta el _Jeep_, donde los trillizos ya estaban dormidos.

Subieron su equipaje en la parte de atrás, Merida se sentó en los asientos delanteros junto con su madre, los chicos cargaron a los trillizos para no despertarlos. Comenzaron su camino hacia el aeropuerto para ir de nuevo al reino de DunBroch.

La reina Elinor volteo a ver a Merida, ella estaba preocupada, tenía la mirada perdida.

"¿Podrías contarme de que trata tu misión?" dijo la reina cuando llegaron a una señal de Alto.

Merida volteo a verla, respiraba con dificultad "Creí que si te lo contaba no me darías tu bendición".

"¿De qué se trata Merida?" dijo Elinor ya alterada.

"Tenemos que encontrar…a…a" Merida respiro hondo "A Mor`du, el sigue vivo y tenemos que buscarlo" una mirada de terror apareció en el rostro de la reina; siguieron su camino sin decir otra cosa.

…

Gothel caminaba sigilosamente y completamente sola por los bosques de Berk, consigo llevaba una linterna que emanaba una luz verde y una capa color azul fuerte; miraba de un lado a otro por los árboles, no había sonido alguno más que el de sus pisadas.

"¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer como tu tan solitaria en un bosque como este?" una figura oscura apareció entre los árboles.

Gothel volteo hacia la figura "¡uuff!... solo eres tu Pitch" puso la linterna en el suelo, la figura se revelo completamente, era la apariencia de un adulto joven, con cabello negro profundamente oscuro, piel gris, sus ojos eran grises con reflejos dorados y vestía una túnica negra.

"Me alegra que ya no me llames Phobos" Pitch se acercó al fuego "¿Tuviste suerte con los semidioses en estos meses?" Pitch levanto la mirada para verla de frente.

"Trate de convencer a Stoick de que no fueran al campamento, pero no todos tenían que escuchar a la reina Elinor" Dijo Gothel en un tono de burla y molesto. Hiccup la había seguido, llego a unos arbustos cercanos donde se escondió junto con Toothless para ver lo que pasaba. "¿Qué paso con el semidiós que Frederick reporto?, ¿Hubo suerte?".

"Ni un poco, el semidiós llego hoy al campamento" dijo Pitch molesto "¡¿Por qué tendré secuaces tan inútiles?!" Hiccup se estremeció al ver a Pitch.

"Te advertí que los mortales no eran buen apoyo" dijo Gothel "Son muy fáciles de manipular, y en todo caso ¿De qué nos serviría un semidiós que controle el hielo?, si podrías reclutar a unos más poderosos"

"En eso tienes razón, necesito semidioses más fuertes" Pitch tocaba su barbilla en forma pensativa "Dices que todos escuchan a la reina Elinor… creo que tendremos que darle una visita" Pitch volteo a sus espaldas, un oso gigantesco salió de entre los árboles.

"Eso suena excitante" dijo Gothel, Hiccup hizo un gesto de repulsión; Toothless empezó a alborotarse al ver al oso.

"Envíame un mensaje Iris cuando sea el momento y te enviare al Red Death" Toothless al oír el nombre del dragón salto de los arbustos y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Pitch, quien vio a Hiccup detrás del dragón "¡El niño!" lo señalo y el oso corrió hacia él. Una bola de fuego cayó en el rostro del oso haciendo que regresará hacia el bosque; el jefe Stoik había aparecido por detrás de Hiccup.

"¡Aléjate de mi hijo, espectro!" Stoick señalaba con su hacha a Pitch.

"¡Mortal insolente!" Pitch arrugo la frente "Has tu magia Gothel" El desapareció en la oscuridad mientras ella hizo un ademan con su mano derecha y de ella emano un humo color verde que se dirigió directamente a Stoick.

"¡No!" Hiccup se interpuso entre el extraño humo y su padre, al momento en el que el humo le llego a golpear el pecho Hiccup se desplomo en el suelo; Stoick miro a su hijo convertirse en un pequeño zorro café.

Stoick tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, los dragones gruñían; él se abalanzó sobre Gothel dejándola contra un árbol. "¡Regrésalo a la normalidad!" Gothel chasqueo los dedos e Hiccup volvió a ser normal; Stoick la soltó, ella se tambaleo un poco.

"¡Disfruta a tu hijo y a tu isla, porque pronto ya no existirán!" Gothel corrió hacia los arboles a toda velocidad.

Stoick corrió hacia su hijo y lo ayudo a levantarse "Gracias a Odín que estas bien" él lo abrazo fuerte mientras Toothless se acercaba.

"Dijo que visitarían a la reina Elinor" dijo Hiccup con voz temblorosa.

"No te preocupes, vamos a advertirle sobre aquel espectro" Stoick se dirigió hacia su dragón y su hijo hizo lo mismo, ambos regresaron a la aldea.

…

Gothel corrió hasta una cueva que estaba iluminada con un gran brasero de fuego oscuro. "No tenías por qué dejarme sola" dijo ella, Pitch y Mor`du se acercaron a ella.

"No estabas sola, solo si compañía" dijo Pitch "Pero olvida ese asunto, tenemos que planear nuestro primer golpe" Gothel sonrió malévolamente "Creo que tu deberías buscar a Alvin the Treacherous en la isla de los marginados" Gothel asintió.

"¿Quieres que ataquemos Berk?" dijo Gothel.

"No, solo has que se nos una" Pitch miro a la luna y después a Gothel "Además tenía planeado una pequeña advertencia al Campamento Mestizo, nuestro amigo Síndrome se encargara de eso; es un semidiós muy poderoso"

"¿Y tú que harás?" Gothel lo miro a él y a Mor`du.

"Mor`du y yo iremos a DunBroch, supe que la hija de la reina regresaría ahí con sus amigos y además la vida no es divertida sin un buen susto" Pitch dio una fuerte carcajada seguida de una risa de Gothel y un rugido de Mor`du "Merida DunBroch, prepárate para conocer a tu peor pesadilla".

-**Yeeeiiii! El capítulo cuatro, el tan hermoso comienzo de Jarida y por fin aparece Pitch. Bueno otra cosa que no tiene que ver con en fanfic es que el miércoles 9 es/fue mi cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a mi feliz cumpleaños a mi ahora tengo un año más (no rebelare mi edad muajaja), bueno si quieren darme un regalo solo pongan un follow, un review o bien si les gusta el fic pónganlo en favoritos y también por favor miren mi canal de Youtube, contiene los dos trailers del fanfic y otros videos no muy buenos pero me harían un gran favor al verlos, link** channel/UCWFi93uTPHVA5bVymCKQzDQ

**O bien si no es un regalo que sea un trato, ustedes den follow, review o favoritos y yo subo un nuevo capítulo el viernes, bueno ese es mi trato y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál sea el apellido de Kristoff por eso le puse de apellido el nombre del jefe de los trolls que salieron en Frozen, Pabbie.**


	5. Las Luces te Guían a tu Destino

**Reino de DunBroch**

Merida, Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur llegaron a reino con la única intención de cumplir su misión; los trillizos no pudieron hablar con Merida durante todo el viaje, ellos querían contarle sobre Jack pero ella solo estaba concentrada en su misión. Llegaron a los jardines del castillo, como la última vez, la mayoría de la servidumbre los recibió afuera del castillo aunque solo hubieran pasado unos días.

"Sven y Angus legaran en unos días" dijo la reina Elinor "Ya están listos sus lugares en los establos"

"Gracias mamá" dijo Merida dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del castillo. Maudie la detuvo para saludarla muy cariñosamente.

"Voy a preparar sus habitaciones y después les serviré la cena" dijo Maudie.

"Gracias Maudie, puedes retirarte" dijo la reina Elinor, volteo a ver a su asistente "Frederick, baja el equipaje por favor" Frederick hizo una reverencia e hizo lo que le pidió.

Entraron al palacio y se dirigieron a la sala del segundo piso, los cuadros y las esculturas de osos adornaban la sala; ellos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Los trillizos se acercaron a Merida "¿Quieres saber lo que paso la semana pasada?" dijo Hamish.

"Niños ya le contaran en otro momento, ahora nosotros tenemos que charlar, vayan a su cuarto" dijo la reina Elinor, los trillizos se fueron de mala gana dejando a los cuatro semidioses y a la reina solos en la sala "Sera mejor que me digan de que trata exactamente su misión"

"Quirón quiere que encontremos a Mor`du o por lo menos buscar su escondite" dijo Merida prendiendo fuego a la chimenea con sus manos "Creemos que podría estar cerca del reino"

"Dijiste también algo de una profecía" dijo la reina Elinor, Merida bajo la mirada.

"Creo que Merida no está completamente cuerda en este momento, así que mejor yo le diré a profecía "Eugene se puso de pie, tosió para aclarar su voz "Volverán a los orígenes de la hija más pequeña del rey de los dioses, sigue las luces que te guiaran a tu destino, no habrá muertes que lamentar, pagaras el precio de la magia; lo que no podía deformarse lo hará, y de una triste despedida sufrirán"

"Empezaremos nuestra búsqueda mañana al alba" dijo Merida "Creo que debemos descansar, fue un largo viaje" Merida se dirigió hacia su habitación, sus amigos la siguieron pues sabían que algo andaba mal.

"Merida, sé que algo te ocurre, a mí no puedes mentirme" dijo Kristoff.

"Lo se Kristoff, es solo que estoy preocupada, ¿Qué tal que fallamos?" dijo Merida.

"Solo confía" Kristoff la tomo de un hombro "Nosotros cuatro lograremos esta misión y lo haremos juntos" Merida abrazo a Kristoff muy fuerte, él le devolvió el abrazo.

"Sera mejor que descansemos, nos espera una larga búsqueda" dijo Wilbur; Merida soltó a Kristoff y entro en su habitación; Wilbur miro a Kristoff muy seriamente.

"No te pongas celoso" dijo Kristoff "Tienes hasta el verano para conquistarla" Frederick apareció detrás de ellos.

"Sus habitaciones están listas y su equipaje está en ellas" dijo Frederick.

"Gracias Ferdinand" dijo Eugene. Frederick se molestó pero permaneció callado; los semidioses se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Frederick espero a que ellos se alejaran y se dirigió hacia la salida trasera del palacio muy silenciosamente.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" la reina Elinor estaba atrás de él.

"Necesito tomar aire, es todo" dijo Frederick, la reina dio media vuelta y se retiró; Frederick se dirigió hacia el bosque, la noche había llegado, el bosque era cada vez más oscuro, estaba lleno de nieve y hielo, la luz de la luna lo seguía; llego a un circulo formado por varios pilares de roca.

"Me alegra que hayas venido" dijo una figura que surgió de las sombras.

"Señor Black, los semidioses han llegado" a Frederick se le alboroto la voz "Mañana comenzaran su búsqueda"

"Eso es perfecto, pero mi encuentro con ellos tendrá que esperar" dijo Pitch "Pues ellos estarán buscándolo a él" Mor`du salió de las sombras.

"¡Mor`du!" grito Frederick "¡El oso demonio!"

"Si, él es como mi mascota y tiene hambre" Frederick palideció "Dame una razón para no seguir el consejo de Gothel y deshacerme de ti" saco su oz y lo apunto con ella.

"Puedo conducirlo a la princesa, la hija de Zeus" Frederick agudizo la voz, Pitch se calmó al escuchar su propuesta.

"Tentador, te funcionara por ahora" alejo la oz de el "Quiero que los sigas muy de cerca, consígueme toda la información que puedas"

"Lo hare mi señor"

"Y si escuchas decir a alguno de los semidioses que el campamento fue atacado, vendrás directamente conmigo" Frederick asintió con temor.

…

**Berk: Gran Salón, 20 de Diciembre**

Todos los vikingos estaban reunidos debido a la amenaza que hizo Gothel. Los jinetes estaban en el fondo, Hiccup seguía con un gran dolor después del hechizo que le había lanzado Gothel, él tenía ganas de vomitar, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

"Esa bruja nos engañó a todos y sobre todo a mi" dijo el jefe Stoick "Ha amenazado con destruir la isla y eso no lo vamos a permitir, llamaremos a todos nuestros aliados, por el momento ningún lugar en Berk es seguro" Hiccup levanto la mirada "Le pediré a los jinetes que entrenen a la mayor cantidad de dragones posibles antes de que emprendan su viaje" todos los vikingos alzaron sus manos y gritaron en señal de apoyo.

…

Stoick y Hiccup caminaban hacia su casa acompañados por sus dragones, Hiccup se sentía cada vez peor, apenas y podía caminar con su única pierna y el remplazo que le había hecho Gobber.

"Sé que lo que pasamos fue duro, pero sé que lo superaremos juntos" dijo Stoick tomando del hombro a su hijo.

"Lo se papá pero… siento que hay algo más dentro de todo esto" dijo Hiccup poniendo su brazo en su estómago "Algo que no podemos comprender, algo…algo…oscuro" le costaba mucho caminar "¿Le has avisado a la reina Elinor sobre el oso?".

Stoick se mordió el labio "No contesta mis llamadas, pero ya he enviado varios mensajes, espero que responda alguno" Hiccup sonrió, pero se desvaneció cuando sintió un jalón en el pecho, cayó en el suelo inconsciente "¡Hiccup!" gritaba Stoick con todas su fuerzas tratando de algún modo que el respondiera, Toothless se acercó a él, movió la mano de Hiccup con su nariz, el no reaccionaba; Stoick abrazo su cuerpo, Hiccup dio un aliento de vida, pero no despertaba.

Astrid llego hasta donde ellos estaban "¿Pero qué paso?" dijo alterada.

"No lo sé, debe ser por el hechizo que ella le lanzo" Stoick tomo el cuerpo de su hijo en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta su casa "Astrid, será mejor que te vayas y dile a Gobber que venga" Astrid salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Stoick llevo a Hiccup a su habitación, lo acostó en la cama, Toothless los había seguido, se puso a un lado de él, esperando a que reaccionara.

Hiccup respiraba con dificultad "¿Qué es lo que hare? Él es lo único que me queda" Stoick miro a Toothless, el dragón lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes "Se lo que estás pensando y no sé si funcionara, le dije que no contesta mis llamadas" Toothless movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo "Esta bien, lo intentare" Stoick salió de la habitación.

Hiccup caía en un profundo sueño, se encontraba en un gran bosque, rodeado de árboles, busco a Toothless pero fue en vano, estaba completamente solo; escucho voces, camino hacia ellas; vio un pequeño campamento, una mesa de madera con solo cinco sillas, un hombre robusto estaba sentado en una, tenía cabello pelirrojo, corto y rizado, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una gran sonrisa, por un momento pensó que era su padre pero confirmo que no era; una mujer camino hacia aquel hombre, cargaba una recipiente y vasos, traía puesto un vestido morado y largo, su cabello era castaño y largo, sus ojos eran verdes; Hiccup por fin la reconoció, era la reina Elinor y el hombre debía ser el rey Fergus; él se acercó un poco más, la reina servía agua del recipiente en los vasos y le dio uno a Fergus.

"No creo que fuera una buena idea darle un arco a Merida" decía la reina.

"Es importante que aprenda a defenderse y a pelear" respondió el rey Fergus "Recuerda lo que es" la reina dio una mirada culpable "No importa que no sea mi hija, la quiero más de lo que quiero a mi propia vida" la reina lo abrazo; Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír; vio un resplandor azul, camino hacia él, era una pequeña lucecita flotante, daba la impresión de tener ojos y manos; el trato de alcanzarla pero esta desapareció, en un momento un camino de las pequeñas luces apareció, las siguió corriendo, mientras más se acercaba las luces iban desapareciendo.

Volvió a estar en el bosque, buscando el rastro de aquellas luces, la encontró pero esta vez corrió aún más rápido siguiendo el sendero de luces, estiro su brazo para alcanzarlas, las luces desaparecían, vio una pequeña figura que lo obligo a frenarse; era un niña pequeña, llevaba un vestido café, su cabello era rojizo y rizado, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran azules.

La niña intentaba sacar una flecha del tronco de un árbol, Hiccup se acercó a ella, está ya había sacado la flecha pero volteo repentinamente en dirección a Hiccup, él se puso de rodillas mientras ella se acerba, ella estiro su brazo, la cual atravesó el pecho de Hiccup "Luz mágica" dijo ella en voz baja; Hiccup bajo la mirada, una de las luces estaba en su pecho, cuando Merida trato de alcanzarla la luz desapareció. Hiccup dio un suspiro aliviado, se había dado cuenta de que no podían verlo, miro a la pequeña Merida, el jamás la había visto en persona pero la reina Elinor le hablo mucho de ella.

"¡Merida!" distinguió la voz de la reina Elinor; Merida corrió hacia el campamento, Hiccup obedeció el impulso que quería que la siguiera, en un momento estaba de nuevo en el campamento, Merida se acercó a su madre.

"Mami, vi una luz mágica" dijo Merida.

"¡Wow!, dicen que esas luces te guían a tu destino" La reina Elinor cargo a Merida en sus brazos.

"¡Disparates!" dijo el rey Fergus.

"Tu padre no cree en la magia" dijo la reina mientras caminaba aun cargando a Merida.

"Pues hace mal, ella si existe" respondió Merida mirando a su madre, giro la mirada "¡Aaaahhh!" Grito haciendo que su madre también lo hiciera; un oso gigantesco salió de la nada, Hiccup lo reconoció, era el mismo oso que iba a atacarlo cuando Gothel lo había hechizado; el rey Fergus se interpuso entre el oso y la reina.

"¡Corran, salgan de aquí!" grito tratando de contener al oso; la reina quien llevaba a su hija en brazos subió en un caballo y se dirigió al bosque; Hiccup miro como se alejaban y como Merida dio una última mirada a ese lugar, por un momento él pensó que ella lo miraba a él; muchos hombres aparecieron en la ayuda al rey, llevaban espadas, arcos con flechas y lanzas, el oso rugía aún más fuerte, la espada del rey se había roto y el oso se abalanzó sobre el con el hocico muy abierto.

"¡No!" Grito Hiccup mientras lenta e involuntariamente se alejaba de aquel lugar. Despertó aun gritando y de golpe, estaba sudando; logro distinguir la imagen de Toothless a su lado y a una mujer que estaba sentada a un lado de su cama.

"Reina Elinor, ¿Qué hace aquí?" dijo Hiccup jadeando.

"Tu padre me llamo, me ha contado todo, no te preocupes, me quedare hasta que te sientas mejor" la reina le sonrió y Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a recostarse sin saber que en algún lugar de Escocia otra persona había despertado de la misma forma a causa del mismo sueño.

…

**DunBroch: 24 de Diciembre**

Merida y sus amigos se encontraba en el castillo ayudando a decorar para las fiestas; su madre y sus hermanos habían tenido que viajar a Berk de emergencia y la había dejado a cargo, algo que a Frederick le molesto; Eugene y Wilbur cargaban cajas con esperas mientras que ella y Kristoff adornaban con ellas el gigantesco árbol con ayuda de varios sirvientes.

Merida tenía la mirada perdida, algo muy común en ella desde que comenzaron la misión; Kristoff noto esto y la tomo de la espalda y la llevo al comedor.

"Esto ya no es normal Merida" le dijo "Tu mirada ya no es la misma, algo te preocupa"

"Es verdad, algo me preocupa" le respondió.

"Ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" Kristoff la miro fijamente "Desde que te conozco tú has sido mi confidente y yo el tuyo, ya sabes si necesitas a alguien que te escuche, aquí estoy" él se dirigió de nuevo al salón principal.

"No espera" lo detuvo Merida "Tuve un sueño, más bien un recuerdo" Kristoff volteo a verla de frente "De cuando vi a Mor`du por primera vez, cuando le quito la pierna a mi padre"

"Gracias por confiar en mí; y ya sabes que cuando eres un semidiós tus sueños jamás son normales" le dijo Kristoff.

"Lo sé, pero había pasado demasiado desde que tuve un sueño así" le dijo jugándose el cabello.

"Has de estar nerviosa y estresada, ya sabes la misión, tu madre que se fue a no sé dónde y que te dejo a cargo, es probable que sea por eso" Kristoff trato de calmarla.

"Gracias Kristoff" ella lo abrazo fuerte y él le devolvió el abrazo.

"Pervertidos" dijo Eugene haciendo que se separaran "Era broma, pero no deberían escabullirse de esa manera"

"Sí, claro, solo trataba de ayudar a Merida a calmarse, ha estado muy agitada últimamente" dijo Kristoff.

"Si lo hemos notado" dijo Wilbur cruzando los brazos "Bueno Eugene y yo desarrollamos un plan" Wilbur se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor y los demás lo siguieron, se sentaron en sillas cercanas mientras Wilbur extendía un mapa del reino de DunBroch en la mesa "Sabemos que desde que llegamos no hemos tenido suerte, y ya he encontrado el problema de eso" todos lo miraron sorprendidos "¿Qué? ¿Por ser guapo no puedo se inteligente?; bueno no importa, descubrí que solo habíamos buscado por el lado oeste porque hay nos habían dicho que lo habían visto, pero descubrí que hay un lugar en la parte este en el que se forma un circulo con esculturas de piedra; en esas piedras se puede reflejar el amanecer, está en una parte muy profunda del bosque, pienso que el oso podría estar ahí"

"No es mala idea" dijo Merida "Pero el lado este del bosque está lleno de nieve, es imposible cruzarlo en esta época del año".

"Podríamos esperar hasta la primavera" dijo Eugene "Así la nieve se derretiría y podríamos atravesar el bosque si problemas".

"Está bien, podemos esperar, pero tenemos que avisar a Quirón" dijo Merida "Iré a enviarle un mensaje Iris"

"Te acompaño" dijo Eugene. Salieron del comedor dejando solos a Wilbur y a Kristoff solos.

"Presiento que vas a regañarme por quedarme a solas con ella" dijo Kristoff cruzando los brazos.

"No del todo, solo te quería preguntar si ¿No quieres que te consiga una novia?" dijo Wilbur acercándose a él "Créeme que a varias de mis hermanas de Afrodita, les gustas inexplicablemente"

Kristoff respiro hondo "Primero, entre Merida y yo no hay nada más que una amistad; segundo, no necesito una novia".

"Bueno, si te gusta estar solo y cantarle a tu reno toda la vida, solo no me hagas caso y deja de molestarte cuando toco ese tema" Wilbur sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un espejo y se vio en el "Eugene tiene a M.K, yo con el tiempo estaré con Merida y tu estarás solo" volvió a guardar el espejo "Solo quiero ayudarte"

"Si te digo que tal vez en el verano me conseguiré una novia, ¿Me dejarías en paz?" dijo Kristoff.

"Te lo prometo, pero estaré recordándote tu promesa" Kristoff asintió de mala gana "Bien, será mejor que sigamos decorando" Wilbur guardo el gran mapa que había dejado en la mesa y ambos salieron del comedor.

…

**Campamento Mestizo: 25 de Diciembre**

La navidad había llegado, los semidioses más pequeños jugaban con sus regalos, se lanzaban bolas de nieve y hacían muñecos; Jack se paseaba entre las cabañas, admirando a los niños jugar. Observo que había unos niños alrededor de un árbol y se acercó a ellos.

"¡Hey chicos!, ¿Qué sucede?" se puso de rodillas para hablarles y ellos voltearon a verlo.

"Mi avión, esta atorado en el árbol" dijo un niño de unos nueve años de edad, tenía ojos y cabello café; miro a Jack "¿Podrías ayudarnos?".

"Claro" Jack se puso de pie frente al árbol, visualizo el avión amarillo con franjas rojas en la hélice y las alas; se impulsó desde el suelo y voló hasta el avión, lo tomo delicadamente y bajo despacio.

Los niños lo miraron boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que habían visto.

"Puedes volar, ¡Eso es genial!" dijo el niño de ojos y cabello café saltando.

"Solo es un poder" miro el avión "Toma tu avión, ehh?...".

"Jamie, Jamie Bennett, hijo de Atenea" el tomo su avión y le extendió la mano a Jack.

"Jack Frost, hijo de Bóreas" estrecho la mano de Jamie y sonrió.

"¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?, somos muy buenos jugando guerras de bolas de nieve" dijo Jamie.

"De acuerdo, pero yo hago las bolas de nieve" saco su bastón y apareció una montaña de bolas de nieve.

"¡Eres asombroso!" dijo Jamie tomando una bola de nieve y lanzándosela a uno de sus amigos. Jack hizo lo mismo y empezó a lanzarlas a todas direcciones.

Las bolas les dieron a varios, quienes después se unieron a la pelea; Jack le lanzo una bola de nieve a un chico que iba caminando con una chica.

El chico tenía el cabello claro, casi gris y ojos verdes, llevaba un abrigo color gris; volteo furiosamente hacia Jack, quien no paraba de reírse "¡¿Crees que es gracioso?!" se acercó a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia

"Solo es un juego, no te pongas así" dijo Jack. El otro estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando la chica lo sostuvo del hombro.

"Bunny, el solo estaba jugando" la chica tenía el cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos color violeta y usaba un abrigo de colores.

Al escucharla Bunny se calmó "¿Te llamas Bunny?" dijo Jack mofándose; Bunny volteo a verlo de nuevo.

"E. Aster Bunnymund para ti" le apunto con el dedo y lo golpeo levemente en el pecho después volteo a ver a la chica.

"Discúlpalo, el a veces es algo…algo intenso" dijo la chica a Jack.

"No importa, estoy acostumbrado a personas como el" Jack recordó a Elías, el tipo que iba a golpearlo cuando la reina Elinor lo atropello "Toothiana, hija de Hécate, gusto en conocerte y él es Bunnymund, hijo de Ares" ella le extendió la mano y el la estrecho.

"¡Tooth tenemos que irnos!" dijo Bunnymund.

"Sera mejor que vayas o tu novio se molestara" dijo Jack, Tooth se sonrojo.

"No es mi novio" ella seguía sonrojada "No digo que no me gustaría" le susurro a Jack y después se fue con Bunny.

Jamie se acercó a Jack "Si ella no hubiera estado, seguramente él iba a dejarte de colores y lo digo en el mal sentido" Jack volteo a ver a Jamie "Eres nuevo ¿No?, obviamente, no te hubieras burlado de Bunnymund si no lo fueras" Jamie hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a uno de los niños cercanos "Él es el mejor guerrero del campamento, bueno, después de Merida DunBroch".

Jack se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre "¿Merida DunBroch?, ¿La conoces?" Jamie lo miro confundido.

"Claro, es amiga de mi hermana M.K, todo el mundo la conoce" Jack quedo pensativo "Es hija de Zeus, el dios del rayo".

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?" Jack hablo con una voz un poco más animada.

"En la cabaña de Zeus" Jamie señalo a la cabaña más grande y voluminosa de todas "Pero no está".

"¿Cómo?" Jack estaba a la vez confundido y alterado.

"Está en una misión, probablemente volverá en el verano, ¿Por qué te interesa?" Jack pensó en la foto de Merida, la cual estaba debajo de la almohada de su cama en la cabaña de Hermes.

"Por nada" recogió un poco de nieve e hizo una bola "¿Quieres seguir con el juego?" Jamie asintió y salió corriendo para que no le tocara la bola de nieve de Jack.

…

La reina Elinor había salido de la habitación de Hiccup, bajo las escaleras de la casa y se encontró con Stoick.

"Hiccup estará bien, deje que viera un poco de televisión" dijo la reina.

"Creo que…tenías razón, respecto a Gothel, respecto a todo" Stoick se quitó su casco vikingo "¿Podrías perdonarme?".

"No hay nada que perdonar, que se podría esperar de una hija de Circe, odian a los hombres" dijo Elinor sin dirigirle la mirada a Stoick.

"Creo que la próxima vez escogeré a una mujer mejor" le tomo la mano a Elinor pero ella rápidamente lo soltó.

"No creas que hago esto por ti, lo hago por Hiccup, ¡Yo no necesito un hombre!" Stoick bajo la mirada, sintió como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe en el estómago "Lo siento Stoick, solo no quiero que te confundas" Elinor se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió vio a Astrid a punto de irse.

"¿Escuchaste algo?" le dijo Elinor.

"Desearía decir que no" le respondió Astrid mirándola a los ojos "Quería pedirle un consejo".

"¿Un consejo? ¿De qué se trata pequeña?" Elinor miro a Astrid, ella estaba a punto de llorar "Ven, vamos a caminar un rato y me contaras lo que pasa" salieron en dirección al bosque.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un tronco que había sido cortado y se sentaron en él, miraron a unos Terrible Terror correr entre los árboles y chocar entre sí.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" dijo la reina, Astrid estaba pálida y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Necesito a alguien con quien hablar sobre esto seriamente, he hablado con mi amiga Ruffnut pero no estoy segura de hacer lo que me dice y no puedo hablarlo con mi madre, me creería débil" Astrid estaba alterada.

"¿A qué se debe todo eso?" Elinor trato de calmarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Sobre Hiccup y yo" la reina se quedó callada, ella jamás había tenido una conversación así con Merida, porque ella no había tenido novio hasta el momento "Ya no es lo mismo, siempre es entrenar dragones, a veces es como si eso fuera en todo lo que pensara, pero la culpa de que me sienta así, no es el, soy yo" Astrid parecía un poco más calmada y segura "Quiero algo nuevo, algo emocionante, algo tierno, que me haga sentir viva y a la vez segura"

"Quieres conocer gente nueva, tener nuevas experiencias con alguien más" dijo la reina, Astrid asintió "Lo que quieres ¿Puede dártelo Hiccup?".

"No, a él lo conozco perfectamente, nuestra relación ha llegado a tal punto en el que llega a ser aburrida y tediosa, de hecho solo nos hemos besado tres veces y lo he hecho yo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando acepte ser su novia" Astrid estaba un poco alterada, miro a la reina "¿Qué debo hacer?".

La reina le sonrió "Creo que la respuesta ya la sabes, siempre la has sabido; tienes que hablar con él, de cómo te sientes, lo que piensas y dejárselo muy claro".

"Así como usted y el jefe Stoick" dijo Astrid.

"Si, pero no le grites, evita gritarle, excepto si él te grita primero" Astrid sonrió al escucharlo "Pero no lo hagas en este momento, él está muy débil y enfermo, lo mejor es que esperes" Astrid asintió cabizbaja y después volvió a ver a la reina.

"Después de que lo haga ¿Qué haré?" la reina la miro un rato para pensar su respuesta.

"Ve al campamento, estoy segura de que ahí encontraras lo que buscas" dijo la reina sonriendo, Astrid también sonrió, estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer pero tendría que esperar para hacerlo.

…

Hiccup estaba en su habitación, miraba la televisión, solo cambiaba de canal, Toothless que estaba a su lado, le molestaba eso; Hiccup apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, soltó el control remoto y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en Berk, hace casi doce años, era de noche, las casas estaban incendiándose, sufrían de un ataque de dragones; varios vikingos corrían hacia las casas y torres apagando las llamas y capturando dragones, visualizo a la multitud que estaba en la gran plaza, reunida planeando una estrategia; reconoció al hombre que estaba en el centro de ellos, su padre Stoick y al lado de el a Gobber, ambos más jóvenes; al lado de su padre había una mujer, tenía cabello castaño, era delgada y tenía los ojos color verde azulado; se acercó para verla mejor y palideció al reconocerla.

"¡Mamá!" dijo tragando saliva; él nunca había visto a su madre en persona, solo en fotografías que tenía su padre; él sabía que solo era un sueño pero con el simple hecho de mirarla sonreía. A lo lejos se escuchaban rugidos y explosiones.

"¡Al ataque!" gritaba Stoick y todos los vikingos tomaron armas y corrieron a la batalla; Valka, la madre de Hiccup, estaba a punto de seguirlos pero Stoick se lo impidió "Por favor Valka, quédate en casa y cuida que nuestro pequeño no sufra ningún daño" Valka asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa del jefe; Hiccup decidió seguirla.

Ella entro a la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras; Hiccup visualizo la casa rápidamente, todas las cosas estaban casi nuevas y en la actualidad estaba desgastadas; siguió a su madre, quien entro en la actual habitación de Hiccup; Valka se acercó a una pequeña cuna de madera; el escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, se acercó y miro por la espalda de su madre y vio al pequeño bebe que era él.

"Tranquilo mi pequeño Hiccup, mamá está aquí y no dejare que nada te pase" Valka cargo al bebe Hiccup y comenzó a arrullarlo; Hiccup miro felizmente la escena mientras el pequeño Hiccup se quedaba dormido.

Valka volvió a ponerlo en la cuna, escucho un ruido afuera de la casa, tomo un hacha y se dirigió afuera, Hiccup volvió a seguirla, salieron de la casa; la aldea estaba en llamas, los vikingos trataban de apagar las casas incendiadas; Valka estaba tensa, escucho un rugido detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente y miro a un gran dragón de dos pares de alas, color gris y naranja, con grandes ojos amarillos y colmillos que salían de su boca.

"¡Stormcutter!" grito Valka. Hiccup jamás había visto un dragón así y le pareció fascinante y a la vez intrigante, pues iba a atacar su casa.

Valka corrió hacia el dragón soltando su hacha, tomo una de sus alas haciendo que cayera, el dragón se molestó e intento atacarla, Valka se quedó quieta y el dragón lo hizo también; el dragón se acercó lentamente pero Valka salto sobre él, llego a su lomo, el dragón extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar "¡No!" gritaba Valka "Adiós Hiccup" dijo con lágrimas mientras el dragón se alejaba más y más.

"¡Mamá!" gritaba Hiccup pero era inútil nadie lo escuchaba. Despertó bruscamente y con la cara llena de sudor; la reina Elinor entro deprisa a su habitación, Hiccup seguía gritando a su madre.

"Cálmate Hiccup, ya estoy aquí" la reina le tomo el rostro mientras el se calmaba lentamente.

"¿Mamá?" dijo apenas abriendo los ojos.

"No Hiccup, soy la reina Elinor, no tu madre" le dijo en un tono leve.

"Me gustaría que si lo fuera" dijo Hiccup entre lágrimas y abrazándola fuertemente, la reina estaba sorprendida "Quisiera que usted fuera mi madre" la reina le regreso el abrazo.

"Yo también lo quisiera" le dijo; volteo a ver a la puerta, en ella estaba Stoick sonriendo y ella se ruborizo al verlo.

…

La primavera había llegado al reino de DunBroch; Merida, Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur estaban listos para continuar su misión con el plan de Wilbur. La reina aún no había regresado. Los cuatro se dirigieron a los establos. En el invierno, ellos habían hecho sus expediciones en un trineo jalado por Sven y Angus, pero como era primavera ellos viajarían ahora en caballos.

"Bien, para nuestra búsqueda yo viajare en Angus, Kristoff en Sven" dijo Merida poniéndole la silla de montar a Angus "Y ustedes, irán en ellos" dijo Merida señalando a Wilbur y a Eugene y abriendo la puerta de dos establos.

De los establos salieron dos caballos parecidos a Angus, solo que uno era de color café y el otro era pardo. Wilbur se acercó al caballo pardo y le acaricio la cabeza "¡Aww! Eres muy hermoso"

"Se llama Zefiro" dijo Merida "Y aquel es tuyo Eugene" señalo al caballo de color café.

"¿Esto es un caballo? Parece una montaña con cuatro patas" dijo Eugene nervioso.

"No puede ser, Eugene, has cabalgado pegasos y le tienes miedo a un caballo" dijo Kristoff burlándose.

"Se llama Cheyenne" dijo Merida ensillándolo.

"¿Chayanne?" dijo Eugene.

"Cheyenne, y él es muy amigable" dijo Merida empujando a Eugene para que subiera al caballo.

Eugene estando arriba del caballo dijo "Pues, no está nada mal" Cheyenne el caballo dio un salto y Eugene salió volando, cayendo en los brazos de Merida "¿Sientes un extraño dèjà vu?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Si, solo que yo estaba en tu lugar y no pesaba tanto" dijo riéndose y bajando a Eugene "Sera mejor que aprendas a llevarte bien con él, porque creo que Wilbur se encariño con Zefiro" miraron a Wilbur, quien le cepillaba el pelo a Zefiro.

"Dile eso a Chayanne" dijo volviendo a montar al caballo, quien relincho moviéndose de un lado a otro "Okay Cheyenne" el caballo se calmó "¿Podemos irnos?".

"Si, solo déjame terminar de subir nuestras cosas" dijo Kristoff atando unas bolsas en la silla de Sven "Tal vez tengamos que acampar".

"Por mi está bien" dijo Merida también atando varias bolsas y una linterna en la silla de Angus "Si hay alguna emergencia llamaran a mi madre".

"Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos" dijo Kristoff subiéndose al lomo de Sven "Tenemos unas luces que encontrar" los cuatro salieron cabalgando del palacio con dirección al lado este del bosque.

…

Habían llegado a las esculturas de piedra que había dicho Wilbur; los cuatro bajaron de sus caballos y reno para ver el lugar.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Wilbur?" dijo Eugene estirando las piernas.

"Hay que caminar un rato, tal vez veamos alguna de esas luces" dijo sacando el mapa. Comenzaron a caminar entre las esculturas de piedra, no había ni un sonido, hasta que los caballos y Sven se alteraron, corrieron hacia ellos.

"¡Calma, calma! ¡¿Qué les sucede?!" dijo Kristoff levantando las manos para tranquilizar a los caballos.

"Eso es lo que sucede" Merida señalo hacia los árboles, una pequeña luz se movía en su lugar de arriba hacia abajo.

"Las luces" dijeron Wilbur, Eugene y Kristoff al unísono. Sven comenzó a saltar y se dirigió hacia la luz, la cual desapareció cuando se acercó "¡No Sven!" dijo Kristoff, volvió a mirar y vio que había aparecido un camino de aquellas luces, Sven lo miro "Lo siento amigo. Tenemos que seguirlas" los demás asintieron y subieron a sus caballos, las luces desaparecían una a su paso y así hasta llegar a una cabaña.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Wilbur.

"Una cabaña, y no creo que sea de enanos" le respondió Eugene "¿Creen que debamos entrar?"

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?" dijo Merida abriendo la puerta de madera de la cabaña "Síganme" los chicos y Sven la siguieron; adentro de la cabaña habían centenares de figuritas, adornos, esculturas y artículos con osos; empezaron a ojearlos, Wilbur tomo un espejo de madera con forma de oso y se miró en él; Eugene miraba los juegos de ajedrez y los pequeños osos movibles; Merida solo miraba el lugar confundida y Kristoff le mostraba las pequeñas esculturas de osos a Sven.

"¡Saca a ese reno de aquí, niño!" todos voltearon a ver a una anciana, la cual habían jurado que no estaba ahí, era una anciana de baja estatura, con cabellos canoso y ojos color verde.

"Lo siento amigo, tienes que salir" dijo Kristoff y Sven se fue molesto "¿Quién es usted?"

"Solo soy una talladora de madera jovencito" dijo la anciana quien sostenía una escoba y estaba barriendo el piso; Merida miro a un cuervo negro que estaba postrado en una silla, trato de tocarlo con su dedo "Esta disecado"

Merida le toco el pico al cuervo, este se movió y dijo "¡No es cierto!" Merida casi se cae del susto al igual que sus amigos.

"¡Esta vivo!" dijeron los cuatro "¡Y habla!"

"No solo hago eso, también puedo cantar, lalalalalalalala…" la escoba se movió por si sola y golpeo al cuervo.

"¡Su…su…su escoba se mueve sola!" dijo Merida señalando a la escoba, la cual se escondió.

"Claro que no, la madera no absorbe propiedades mágicas, los porque soy una se…sensacional talladora de madera" dijo nerviosa.

"No tiene que fingir, somos semidioses y tenemos una misión muy peligrosa" dijo Eugene.

"No sé qué estás hablando, solo soy una talladora de madera" le respondió la bruja tallando madera "Si no van a comprar nada, será mejor que se vayan"

"No trate de fingir, sabemos que es como nosotros y necesitamos su ayuda, y con eso me refiero a su magia" dijo Merida haciendo una bola de fuego un su mano derecha.

"La hija de Zeus, sabía que algún día vendrías" dijo la bruja "Pero como ya dije, si no compras nada mejor vete y llévate a tus amigos" la bruja chasqueo los dedos y una docena de cuchillos se dirigieron lentamente hacia ellos.

"¡Lo compro todo!" dijo Merida y los cuchillos se volvieron hacia la bruja.

"¿Y cómo piensas pagarme?" dijo la bruja y cuchillos volvieron hacia ellos.

"Me subestima" Merida tomo la bolsa de cuero que le colgaba de la cintura y de ella saco un puñado de dracmas; la bruja miro los dracmas con ojos como platos y trato te tomarlos pero Merida movió su mano rápidamente "Comprare todo y un hechizo"

"Merida" susurro Eugene, y ella se acercó "No pidas un hechizo, la magia tiene un precio y tendrás que pagarlo como dice la profecía"

"Si es parte de la profecía debe cumplirse ¿No?" dijo Merida.

"En vez de comprar el hechizo, mejor compra información de cómo encontrarlo" dijo Eugene.

Merida volvió a mirar a la bruja y dijo firmemente "El trato es este, yo comprare todos su artículos e información sobre cómo encontrar a Mor`du el oso demonio" Merida estiro su mano con los dracmas.

"Trato hecho" la bruja le estrecho la mano y los dracmas desaparecieron "Pero deberías saber que para tener esa información se necesita un hechizo; vamos salgan de aquí" la bruja salió junto con ellos, casqueo los dedos y volvió a entrar a la cabaña "Jamás conjures donde tallas madera" los objetos de la cabaña habían desaparecido dejando solo un gran caldero en el fuego y varios estantes llenos de libros y de frascos de colores.

"Es hija de Hécate ¿Cierto? Es una semidiós, como nosotros" dijo Eugene.

"Eres muy listo jovencito y estas en lo correcto" dijo la bruja "Veamos que necesitamos" la bruja se metió en una bolsa de tela y saco varios frascos y los vertió en el caldero que inmediatamente prendió fuego y que la sustancia que creo una pequeña tormenta de color azul en el caldero "Un poco de esto" tomo unas extrañas plantas "Y toma un poco de sus cabellos, cuervo" el cuervo negro voló hacia ellos y le quito un cabello rubio a Kristoff; uno castaño a Eugene; uno negro a Wilbur y uno pelirrojo a Merida; hasta ese momento ninguno había notado la variedad de cabellos que había entre ellos, pero nadie quiso decirlo.

La bruja vertió el cabello en el caldero, el cual al reaccionar hizo una pequeña explosión purpura; la bruja metió una gran cuchara para mesclar bien la poción la saco y esta se había desintegrado, después se puso una máscara de metal y le puso una al cuervo, la bruja metió un polvo oscuro; Eugene y Kristoff reaccionaron rápidamente y cubrieron los ojos de Merida y Wilbur respectivamente y cerraron los suyos; la poción dio un fuerte resplandor y una explosión, cuando se calmó todo abrieron los ojos; la bruja saco de la sustancia un pastelillo redondo con un centro que parecía ser de jalea.

"¿Eso es un…?" dijo Wilbur confundido.

"Es un hechizo muy poderoso, que solo puede usar la hija de Zeus" Merida reacciono sorprendida.

"¿Yo?" dijo Merida incrédula "¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Es muy simple, pero debes comprenderlo bien" le entrego el pastelillo en una bolsa de cuero "Los rayos no caen dos veces en un mismo lugar, cuando pase eso tu iras directamente a ese lugar, ahí encontraras a Mor`du, en ese momento tendrás que comerte el pastelillo y el hechizo que contiene te llevará a su escondite, donde encontraras lo que estaba destinado" Merida quedo pensativa, la bruja dijo que debía comprender bien pero ella lo había dicho muy claro.

"¿Cuándo caerán los rayos?" dijo Merida.

"Tendrás que esperar para saberlo, hasta entonces les recomiendo que se mantengan en contacto con el campamento, anden vayan, espera tu pedido de una a tres semanas" los cuatro mestizos salieron de la cabaña confundidos.

"Bien, de nuevo a esperar" dijo Kristoff. Merida guardo la bolsa del pastelillo en una de las bolsas que Angus tenia atada.

Eugene miro al cielo, había oscurecido, eran como las diez u once de la noche "Tenemos que acampar, y si es lejos de aquí mejor" los otros tres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el lago más cercano, Kristoff y Wilbur levantaron las tiendas de campaña mientras Eugene y Merida encendían una fogata, Eugene reunió un montón de madera y Merida le prendió fuego un simple ademan; ellos se dirigieron hacia un tronco caído y se recargaron en él. Merida bostezaba, se sentó muy cerca de Eugene.

"Espero que esos rayos lleguen pronto" dijo Merida adormilada, cayó levemente en el abdomen de Eugene y cayo rápidamente dormida.

"Yo también" Eugene miro a Kristoff y a Wilbur quienes ya habían terminado de levantar las tiendas, miraron a Merida tranquilamente "Ella necesita descansar" le acaricio el cabello "Todo se vuelve cada vez más peligroso para ella" el tranquilizador sonido de la respiración de Merida que dormía tranquilamente hacia que los tres parecieran felices de tenerla ahí en ese momento "Ayúdenme a llevarla a una tienda" los tres cargaron suavemente a Merida hacia una tienda, dejándola en uno de los sacos de dormir; Kristoff y Wilbur fueron a amarrar los caballos y a Sven; Eugene miro a Merida dormir, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente "Buenas noches mi niña" dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

…

**Isla de los Marginados **

Alvin the Treacherous y su ejército estaban alrededor de una gran hoguera; Gothel llego a sus espaldas.

"Mis amigos los marginados" ninguno la recibió con alegría, todos le apuntaron con sus armas.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres bruja?!" le dijo Alvin enfrente de ella.

"Solo a darles una propuesta del jefe Black" el ejército de Alvin soltó sus armas.

"Te escucho Gothel" dijo Alvin.

"Pitch les propone unirse a su ejército para derrotar al olimpo" Alvin lo pensó un momento, sus hombres murmuraban entre sí.

"¿Y que ganamos nosotros?" respondió Alvin.

"Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso" Gothel extendió su mano y de ella emano un vapor de color morado, del cual perecieron varias imágenes "Si nos ayudan a derrotar al olimpo, ustedes tendrán el control total sobre Berk y las islas de dragones y a ti Alvin, te concederá el placer de asesinar a Stoick the Vast" Alvin dio una mirada maliciosa.

"Dile a tu jefe que tiene un trato" dijo Alvin "El ejercito de los marginados está a sus órdenes"

"Perfecto" Gothel desapareció en una inmensa nube de vapor morado.

…

**Campamento Mestizo: Abril 10**

Un extraño viento soplaba en el campamento; algunos semidioses se encontraban en el Pabellón Comedor. Jack se encontraba solo en la mesa de Bóreas, el viento lo golpeo en la cara.

"Algo anda mal" tomo su bastón y se levantó "El viento esta alterado" se dirigió hacia un grupo de semidioses que estaban en la forja, al frente de todos estaba Leo Valdez.

"Algo se acerca" dijo Leo.

"El viento esta alterado" le dijo Jack "El peligro se acerca" Leo asintió firmemente.

"¡Tomen todos un arma!" Leo tomo una espada y un escudo "Esto se pondrá feo"

El cielo oscureció de repente aunque solo fueran las siete de la tarde; las nubes habían cubierto toda la luz; todo miraron confundidos el cielo, en un instante varias criaturas oscuras salieron del cielo y se dirigieron al campamento; Jack tomo rápidamente un escudo "¡Caballos oscuros!" grito Jack, tomo fuertemente su bastón y siguió a los demás semidioses en la batalla.

Quirón apareció junto con la cabaña de Ares y la de Apolo, quienes vestían armaduras "¡Ares a la derecha, Apolo a la izquierda y los de Hefesto ataquen al centro!" dijo Quirón. Jack se dio cuenta de que los semidioses que estaba en la forja eran los hijos de Hefesto "¡Jack ve con los de Hermes, necesitaran ayuda!" Jack trato de ubicar a los campistas de Hermes.

Estaban en una tienda junto con los de Atenea, entro en ella; M.K revisaba unos planos "El ataque ha comenzado, protejan las cabañas, la Casa Grande, la forja y los establos" dijo M.K "Y procuren que nadie muera"

Jamie corrió hacia Jack, llevaba una pequeña armadura, un escudo y una espada "Tendremos que pelear" dijo Jamie.

"¿Contra quién?" dijo Jack.

"La pesadillas" Jamie señalo a los caballos oscuros "Son creaciones de Phobos"

"Mantente cerca de mí y no te pasara nada" Jack sujetó su bastón y el escudo, Jamie los siguió mientras los demás campistas corrían hacia la batalla; tres pesadillas se dirigieron hacia ellos, Jack movió su bastón y las pesadillas se quedaron congeladas; Jamie corrió hacia sus compañeros de cabaña, quienes estaban rodeados por una docena de pesadillas, Jamie con su espada logro desintegrar a la mitad; Jack lo miro asombrado.

"¡Yo puedo solo, tu sigue!" le dijo mientras le encajo su espada a otra pesadilla; Jack corrió hacia donde estaba Quirón lanzando flechas junto con los de Apolo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudar?" le dijo.

"¿Vez esa nube negra?" señalo un punto aún más oscuro, Jack asintió "Vuela hacia haya y congela lo que veas" Jack se impulsó en el suelo y voló hacia aquel punto, mientras más se acercaba escuchaba más claramente las risas macabras de una persona, llego a la nube en silencio, miro la espalda de un hombre pelirrojo que rápidamente sintió su presencia.

"Tienes mucho valor para venir a enfrentarme" el hombre volteo, tenía ojos verdes, era pecoso, su cabello era pelirrojo y estaba peinado hacia arriba, usaba un traje negro con una S del pecho al abdomen "No me importa quien seas pero dile adiós al campamento" el hombre salto de la nube, Jack lo siguió y se sorprendió al ver que el también volaba, pero a causa de sus botas que eran como un tipo de propulsor.

Jack volvió a bajar al campamento y se encontró con Leo, ambos veían como aquel hombre descendía a tierra "¿Quién es ese?" dijo Jack, Leo puso una mirada seria.

"Un hijo de Hefesto traidor, su nombre es Buddy pero se hace llamar Síndrome, trabaja para Phobos" dijo Leo mientras Sindrome se acercaba a ellos.

"Gracias por la presentación hermano" dijo Sindrome; Leo se molestó al escuchar como lo llamaba, tomo su espada firmemente.

"¡Tú no eres mi hermano!" Leo trato de clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero Sindrome desapareció al instante y volvió a parecer detrás de ellos.

"Yo tampoco te considero un hermano mío" Leo volvió a empuñar su espada y corrió hacia Sindrome, él lo señalo y de su guante emano un rayo azul que lo inmovilizo y que Sindrome pudiera controlarlo "¿Te gusta? Es uno de mis nuevos inventos, siempre fue mi especialidad inventar armas y artilugios súper"

"¡Sindrome! ¡Deja ir a Leo!" dijo Quirón apuntándole con una flecha.

"Como quieras" cerro su puño y Leo cayó al piso, Jack corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse "Pero tendrás mas de esto" decenas de pesadillas aparecieron a los lados de Sindrome "¡Ataquen!" las pesadillas corrieron despavoridas a todas direcciones, destruyendo todo a su paso; Sindrome reía despreocupado; Jack molesto le apunto con su bastón congelando sus botas al suelo, dejándolo sin poder moverse "¡Tu miserable! ¡Pesadillas a él!" gruño Sindrome, docenas de pesadillas rodearon a Jack y a Leo, quienes quedaron espalda con espalda.

"¿Yo los congelo y tú los vaporizas?" le sugirió Jack a Leo con una sonrisa.

"Me agrada ese plan, hagámoslo" Leo hizo que emanara fuego de sus manos, Jack tomo su bastón y congelo a las pesadillas que estaban frente a él "Gira, tu congelas, gira, yo vaporizo" así fue la sincronización en la que pelearon, se colocaron espalda con espalda, después de que Jack congelara las pesadillas Leo las vaporizaría con su fuego; habían acabado con todas las pesadillas que Sindrome les había mandado,

Sindrome molesto por esto, voló hacia el pequeño semidiós hijo de Atenea, Jamie, y se elevó junto con el "¡Tu hombre de nieve!" Jack volteo a verlo "¡Sálvalo si puedes!" Sindrome voló lo más alto posible, Jack lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo; cuando llego hacia donde Sindrome estaba, el solo le dio a Jamie, Jamie se aferró a Jack, quien le dio la espalda a Sindrome "Sobrevive a esto" Sindrome saco un dardo con fuego de su guante y se lo clavo a Jack en la espalda.

"¡Aaagghhh!" gritaba Jack al caer; Jamie se soltó de él, ambos caían directamente a una muerte segura, el fuego del dardo lo quemaba por dentro; en una milésima de segundo ya no caían, Leo conducía un carruaje tirado de pegasos, había salvado a Jack y Jamie de morir.

"Gracias" dijo Jack antes de caer inconsciente.

Sindrome los veía desde las alturas satisfecho "¡Pesadillas retirada!" todas la pesadillas que no habían sido destruidas regresaron al cielo; Sindrome monto a una pesadilla, presiono uno de los botones de su guante y dijo "La misión ha sido cumplida exitosamente, ningún semidiós muerto, solo heridos y uno en gravedad"

"Perfecto" dijo una voz que emanaba del guante de Sindrome "Estamos listos para el siguiente golpe"

"¿Necesitara ayuda con eso, señor Black?" le dijo Sindrome.

"Ya has hecho un buen trabajo y de resto me quiero encargar yo" dijo Pitch mientras Síndrome completamente satisfecho cabalgo junto con las pesadillas y conforme se alejaban, la luz volvía a mostrarse.

…

**Reino de DunBroch: 11 de Abril**

La reina Elinor había regresado junto con los trillizos, pues ese día era una gran celebración, el cumpleaños número 13 de Merida; la reina acordó con Merida que la celebración seria pequeña, ya que a Merida no le gustaban las fiestas grandes, solo estarían ella, sus amigos, su madre y sus hermanos, todos ellos estaban reunidos en el gran salón del castillo, la reina había dejado que Sven entrara solo por esa ocasión. Merida estaba a punto de abrir sus regalos; todos se sentaron en círculo para ver a Merida.

"¿Cuál abro primero?" dijo Merida, miro la pequeña pila de regalos que estaba a su lado.

"Abre el mío y el de Sven, es el del moño amarillo" dijo Kristoff; Merida tomo un regalo con envoltura verde y moño amarillo, lo abrió delicadamente y miro su interior.

"¡Un reno de peluche y una docena de flechas explosivas!" dijo Merida emocionada.

"Sven se lleva el crédito por el peluche y yo por las flechas; le pedí a Leo que las hiciera especialmente para ti" le dijo Kristoff.

"Ahora creo que abriré este" tomo un regalo envuelto en papel morado brillante y con un moño azul "Obviamente es de Wilbur" el asintió; Merida lo abrió de la misma forma que el anterior, saco de la caja un pequeño cuadro metálico con un punto azul en el centro "Gracias Wilbur pero ¿Qué es?"

"Presiona el botón azul y lo veras" le dijo Wilbur; Merida presiono el botón, el cuadro se convirtió en un caballo-robot que cabalgaba por sí solo, Merida lo miraba impresionada "El mérito se lo lleva mi padre, yo solo le di la idea"

"Gracias Wilbur" Merida volvió a presionar el botón y el robot volvió a ser un pequeño cuadro; tomo un regalo con envoltura roja y listón amarillo "Si no me equivoco, es de Eugene"

"No te equivocas, pero ábrelo que ya quiero ver tu cara" le dijo Eugene. Merida abrió el regalo, era un cuadro de madera que le había comprado a la bruja que tenía una foto de ellos cuatro en su primer verano juntos.

"Eugene, esto es hermoso" dijo Merida.

"Si, la mejor foto en la que hemos salido" dijo Wilbur.

"Eugene se llevó el premio al mejor regalo" dijo Kristoff.

"¡Oh no! Faltan otros tres regalos" dijo la reina dándole un regalo con envoltura azul claro con un moño azul fuerte, Merida lo abrió y se impresiono al ver que era un pequeño arco con flechas hechos de hielo.

"Mamá ¿Cómo es posible que no se derritan? ¿Cómo es posible esto?" dijo Merida tomando asombrada el arco y las flechas.

"Un buen amigo las hizo con mucho amor y especialmente para ti y lo mejor es que jamás se derriten" dijo la reina "Las tuve durante meses y seguían igual"

"Yo sé quién las hizo, las hizo Ja…" Harris fue interrumpido por un sonido que venía de una caja.

"¡Oops! Creo que este debía ser el primero que abrieras" Elinor le dio a Merida una caja café, era de madera y tenía un gran listón rojo "Es un regalo del jefe Stoick y de su hijo, creyeron que sería lindo que tú tuvieras uno también"

Merida abrió cuidadosamente la caja, se alejó un poco cuando la abrió completamente, se acercó a ver, asomaba la cabeza un pequeño dragón de color morado y azul "¡Un dragón!" gritaba Merida emocionada.

"Es un Terrible Terror, espero que su nombre no sea tan literal" dijo la reina; el pequeño dragón se acurruco entre los brazos de Merida y se quedó dormido "Es un dragón rastreador también"

"Lo llamare Spike" dijo Merida mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Bueno creo que llego el turno del regalo de mamá, la reina tomo una pequeña y caja de madera pulida y barnizada y la abrió frente a los ojos de Merida, en aquella caja había una corona de oro con diamantes incrustados y varias joyas más.

"Mamá, no…no…no sé qué decir, esto es demasiado" dijo Merida.

"No Merida, no lo es, este es tu destino, eres una princesa y cuando llegue el momento serás reina" le coloco la corona en la cabeza, aplastándole el cabello "Y cuando eso pase, tu padre, bueno tus dos padres y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de ti al igual o más de lo que estamos ahora" Merida abrazo fuertemente a su madre.

"Gracias madre" le dijo abrazándola.

"No es nada" la soltó lentamente "¡¿Y qué hacen ahí?! ¡Hay que divertirnos!" dijo la reina Elinor; Merida le dio de nuevo la corona y la guardo.

Todos se reían, jugaban, la música sonaba, Merida acepto bailar con Wilbur aunque no supiera como, Kristoff y Eugene jugaban con los trillizos y la reina movía los dedos al ritmo de la música.

Eugene se acercó a ella "¿Me permite esta pieza?" dijo Eugene con voz formal.

"Bribón" le dijo la reina pero acepto, aunque no lo pareciera Eugene era un gran bailarín y la reina lo sabía; Merida y Wilbur los vieron y comenzaron a reírse.

"Cambio de pareja, baila con Sven" dijo Kristoff, empezó a bailar con Merida y Wilbur trato con Sven, las tres parejas bailaban en el salón, después se unieron los trillizos, en el cambio de pareja los tres bailaron con Merida, Wilbur con la reina, Eugene con Sven y Kristoff saco a bailar a Maudie; volvieron a cambiar de pareja casi al final de la canción Wilbur con Maudie, los trillizos con Sven, Kristoff con la reina y Merida con Eugene terminaron con el baile.

Eugene miro por la ventana, entrecerró los ojos para tener una mejor visión "Merida mira" señalo la ventana, una tormenta había comenzado; Merida no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que miro a lo lejos, en una colina cayó en un árbol un rayo y en los pocos segundos otro.

"Dos rayos cayendo en el mismo lugar" ella hizo un gesto de preocupación, el momento había llegado, encontrarían a Mor`du "Wilbur, Kristoff, llego el momento, preparen todo rápido, tenemos que salir lo antes posible" ellos salieron del salón, Eugene los siguió; Merida miro a su madre.

"Hoy encontraremos a Mor`du" le dijo, tomo al pequeño dragón, lo puso en su hombro y se retiró a buscar en su habitación el pastelillo que la bruja le había dado; a cabo de un rato lo encontró, bajo lo más deprisa las escaleras y se encontró con su madre.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Merida?" le dijo trastornada.

"Han caído dos rayos en el mismo lugar, eso significa que Mor`du está ahí" le dijo Merida mientras se ponía su capa y ataba la bolsa del pastelillo a su cintura "Tenemos que irnos" la reina se hizo a un lado y Merida se dirigió a los establos con sus amigos.

Kristoff y Wilbur ya estaban montados en sus corceles, Eugene saco de un montón de paja un baúl de madera con el símbolo de Hefesto en la cerradura; Merida tomo de otro montón de paja su espada y su arco de bronce celestial y plata; la paja se había convertido en su escondite de armas "Leo nos envió armas nuevas la semana pasada" dijo Eugene "Te hizo una nueva daga Wilbur" Le entrego a este el filoso cuchillo hecho de bronce celestial y con el mango de metal "Tubo tiempo de hacer más flechas explosivas para ti Kristoff" le entrego a este un carcaj lleno de flechas, Kristoff se las puso en la espalda junto con su arco "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, te hizo una red de hilo de oro, ni Rumplestilkin pudo hacerla mejor" se la entrego "¡Miren esto!" saco una espada del baúl "Mi propia espada, es de bronce celestial y hierro estigio" saco una última cosa del baúl "Él pensó que tal vez necesitarías esto Merida" en su mano tenía una pequeña esfera que contenía dentro una sustancia verde "Confeccionó una clase de esfera para poder transportar fuego griego" se la entrego, ella la miro por un segundo y después la guardo en su carcaj de flechas "Úsala cuando sea necesario; tu da la señal de partida"

"¡Vamos!" dijo Merida; los caballos y el reno cabalgaban a toda velocidad, sabrían donde habían caído los dos rayos, ya que estos habían derribado un árbol; cabalgaron por un rato hasta llegar al círculo de esculturas de piedra, se quedaron inmóviles un momento; después Angus empezó a moverse para llamar la atención de Merida; las luces mágicas, Will-o-the-wisp, habían aparecido en el bosque, las siguieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la colina donde estaba el árbol caído. Bajaron de sus corceles; Merida coloco al pequeño dragón en una de las bolsas que Angus tenía en sus costados y comenzaron a caminar, sabían que Mor`du estaba en algún lugar cerca de ahí.

Los cuatro empuñaron sus armas "Ya tenía ganas de usar mi espada" dijo Eugene. Merida saco el pastelillo de su bolsa, solo tenía que comerlo en el momento que viera a Mor`du.

"¡Merida detrás de ti!" grito Kristoff; el oso demonio apareció y se colocó en dos patas, dio un gran rugido.

Merida y Kristoff le apuntaron con flechas, varias se le clavaron en la piel, otras de rompían; Merida saco su espada, guardo de nuevo el pastelillo. Kristoff le lanzo varias flechas explosivas, algunas le daban en la cara y lo segaron por pequeños momentos; el oso se puso de pie; Wilbur, quien estaba más cerca del oso le apunto con su daga, ni siquiera toco al oso y la cuchilla se dobló "¡El bronce no puede deformarse!" grito desesperado, el oso lo tenía justo al frente, seguramente sería lo último que el dijera; Eugene se interpuso entre los dos con su espada.

"¡Wilbur, ve por la red!" Wilbur reacciono rápido y en menos de diez segundos el oso estaba bajo la red de hilo de oro, el oso quedo inmóvil, daba gruñidos de ira pero no podía moverse.

"¡Cómelo…come el pastel!" le dijo Eugene; Merida estaba congelada de miedo, saco de nuevo el pastelillo, se acercó al oso, ella le dio una gran mordida al pastel, no paso absolutamente nada.

"¡No pasa na…!" volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes la miraban sorprendidos, ella se elevaba junto con el oso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos habían desaparecido.

Los tres muchacho estaban consternados "¡Merida!" gritaban uno tras otro pero era inútil, ella se había ido.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo Wilbur, los tres estando bajo la lluvia solo respondieron "Hay que buscar a la bruja"

…

Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur habían cabalgado por horas buscando la cabaña de la bruja; estaban agotados, mojados y hambrientos; llegaron al círculo de rocas, donde descansaron un momento.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya casi amanece y no tenemos ni un rastro de ella!" decía Kristoff tirándose del cabello.

"Debemos decirle a la reina Elinor" dijo Eugene.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" dijo Wilbur "Nos matara por que no cuidamos a su hija"

"Eso es mejor a que envíe una armada completa a buscarnos" respondió Eugene, los tres se quedaron callados, Sven empezó a saltar y a correr.

"¡Wow! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa amigo?" Kristoff levantó los brazos tratando de controlar al reno; Sven empezó a correr en dirección al bosque "Él quiere que lo sigamos" los tres siguieron al reno por el bosque, después de un rato encontraron la cabaña de la bruja.

"Es un reno pero tiene instinto de sabueso" dijo Wilbur asombrado.

"Sven te lo agradece" dijo Kristoff, los tres caminaron hacia la cabaña, al entrar esta estaba vacía.

Entraron en ella, el caldero de la bruja estaba en el fuego, Eugene piso una cuerda, lo que hizo que un frasco cayera en el caldero, de él apareció el rostro de la bruja.

"Bienvenido a Artesanías y Manías, por el momento nuestro inventario está agotado" ellos se acercaron al caldero "Si lo que busca es un portarretratos o recuerdos de boda vierta el frasco uno" Kristoff miro una pequeña mesa con frascos de diferentes formas y tamaños "Si quiere ver el catálogo completo, vierta el frasco dos; si son los cuatro semidioses los que me buscan, viertan el frasco tres" Kristoff tomo rápidamente el frasco del medio y lo vertió en el caldero "Mestizos, tuve que ir a una convención de magia en Stornway, había algo que debía decirles sobre el hechizo, este llevaría a quien lo consumiera a la guarida del oso y solo regresaría si volviera a consumir el pastelillo o si el dueño del oso le dejara irse" la imagen de la bruja empezó a borrarse "Gracias por su visita"

"¿Qué significa eso?" dijo Wilbur.

"Que Merida solo podrá salir si muerde de nuevo el pastelillo o…" Dijo Kristoff; hubo un momento de tensión entre ellos "Si él la deja ir"

"Tenemos que decírselo a la reina Elinor" dijo Eugene y los tres salieron de la cabaña "Y también a Quirón"

…

**Campamento Mestizo: 12 de abril **

Jack se despertó en la enfermería, a su lado se encontraban Jamie y Leo Valdez; él estaba usando una camiseta del campamento, no traía puesta su sudadera y le dolía mucho la espalda.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Jack, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Síndrome te clavo un dardo con fuego en la espalda" Leo le extendió la mano y le mostro el dardo ya apagado "Técnicamente te estabas derritiendo"

Jack se levantó la playera y vio que su abdomen estaba vendado "¿Y mi sudadera y mi bastón?" Jamie le dio su bastón y Leo le extendió la otra mano, él tenía su sudadera.

"Se quemó un poco cuando tenías el dardo, pero intente repararla lo mejor que pude" sus sudadera estaba, perfecta, se le notaba solo un poco lo quemado de la espalda "Arreglar ropa no es lo mío, prefiero arreglar maquinas"

"No te preocupes Leo hiciste un buen trabajo y no es nada que la escarcha no pueda cubrir" Jack le dirigió una mirada amistosa.

"¡Oh! También encontré esto" dijo Leo arqueando las cejas una y otra vez, Jack miro que él tenía la foto de Merida que estaba en su sudadera, sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse "Me hubiera molestado si era algo más que una foto" dijo Leo; Jack recordó que los trillizos le propusieron darle uno de sus sostenes, algo que Jack rechazo "Es una buena amiga, compartimos un mismo poder, bueno más o menos" miro a Jack "Podría presentártela, ya sabes, los opuestos se atraen…algunas veces"

"No gracias Leo, quiero presentarme con ella yo mismo" Leo le entrego la foto a Jack "Lo hare cuando ella regrese"

"Está en una misión muy peligrosa, pero yo sé que ella, siendo la mejor guerrera del campamento y teniendo las armas más geniales y hechas con las mejores manos" se señaló a el mismo "Sé que su misión será un excito y que…"

"Leo" dijo suavemente una voz de una chica; M.K había entrado, tenía los ojos rojos, tenía una mueca de tristeza en lugar de una sonrisa, una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas; Leo volteo a verla.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, M.K?" dijo Leo preocupado.

"Quirón quiere que vayas a la Casa Grande, junto con todos los líderes de las cabañas" dijo mirando hacia el suelo "Ya hicimos contacto…con Flynn, Kristoff, Wilbur y…y…Merida" saco un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

"Algo me dice que no son cosas buenas" dijo Leo, M.K asintió con la cabeza "Debo irme; Jamie cuida a Jack, el pequeño niño asintió y Leo dejo la enfermería junto con la chica, por los nervios saco un montón de tornillos y resortes de su cinturón de herramientas y comenzó a moverlos entre sus manos.

…

Llegaron a la Casa Grande; Quirón, el señor D, Rachel y los líderes de las cabañas estaban en la sala, en el centro de esta había una esfera de vapor, un mensaje Iris, donde se proyectaba el rostro de Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Estamos aquí" dijo M.K sin ánimos y se sentó al lado de Rachel; Leo se sentó junto a Bunnymund "Ya puedes decirles lo que me contaste, Eu…Flynn"

"Encontramos al oso" dijo Eugene, todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y a la vez preocupados "La mayoría de la profecía se ha cumplido"

"Di todo lo que sabes" dijo Quirón desde uno de los sillones.

Eugene se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar "Volverán a los orígenes de la hija más pequeña del rey de los dioses, viajamos al Escocia, el país de origen de Merida, la hija de Zeus; sigue las luces que te guiaran a tu destino, encontramos las luces, Will-o-the-wisp en primavera, nos llevaron a la cabaña de una bruja que nos dio un hechizo que nos ayudaría a encontrar al oso; no habrá muertes que lamentar; hace un par de días, en el cumpleaños de Merida, cayeron dos rayos en el mismo lugar, la señal que la bruja nos había dicho para encontrar a Mor`du, nos enfrentamos a él, ninguno murió ni salió herido; no hemos entendido la parte de lo que no podía deformarse lo hará, pero Wilbur trato de clavarle su daga al oso, la daga no lo había ni tocado pero esta se dobló y se deformo" Eugene mostro la daga torcida de Wilbur.

"Esa parte también se ha cumplido" dijo Rachel "El bronce celestial no puede deformarse a menos que lo fundas ¿No es así Leo?" el asintió desde su lugar.

"Te has saltado una parte" dijo Quirón "La del precio de la magia"

La mirada de Eugene se tornó triste, volvió a aclarar su voz y dijo "Pagaras el precio de la magia; el hechizo que la bruja nos dio estaba en forma de pastelillo, en el momento en que viéramos a Mor`du, Merida tenía que consumirlo para conocer su escondite; Merida lo hizo, consumió aquel postre, se elevó junto con el oso y desapareció" M.K golpeo a llorar de nuevo, seguida de Rachel; los demás se encontraban sorprendidos, con impotencia; Leo se llevó las manos al cabello y miro hacia el suelo, no lo podía creer "Eso fue hace un par de días, no hemos parado de buscarla, ni siquiera le hemos dicho a su madre y nosotros creemos que esta es la última parte de la profecía; una triste despedida sufrirán; estamos destrozados por la desaparición de Merida, los más probable es que no la volvamos a ver" a Eugene casi le brotan las lágrimas, se mostraron en la imagen también Kristoff y Wilbur.

"¡Esa no es toda la profecía!" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie "La profecía no está completa"

"Es la profecía que Merida nos dijo" intervino Wilbur.

"Omitió una parte, seguramente para protegerlos a ustedes" dijo el oráculo, se quedó pensando un momento y dijo trastornada "Ella no hubiera dejado que ustedes sufrieran ese destino, por eso omitió esa parte, ¡Para salvarlos a ustedes!" todos la miraron confundidos, hasta el señor D le prestó atención.

"¿Qué destino, Rachel? ¿De que los salvo? Di lo que ella omitió" dijo Quirón igual de trastornado.

"La parte que ella omitió fue la siguiente, iba antes de la parte de la del precio de la magia" Rachel respiro hondo y dijo "El miedo encontrara fascinante su ausencia" los ojos de los tres semidioses se llenaron de terror a igual que el de los demás presentes.

"Eso significa que…" dijo Kristoff tomándose el cabello.

"Si, me temo que si" dijo Quirón firmemente "Merida pago el precio de la magia, que la conduciría a la guarida del oso, el oso demonio; lo que significa que…" todos los ojos captaban su atención, ya sabían lo que iba a decir, esa solo era una señal que al acabar de decir la frase todos comenzarían a sollozar "Phobos tiene a Merida" era cierto, las chicas lloraban entre sus manos, algunos chicos se encontraban molestos, decían frases como, no puede ser, ¿Por qué a ella?, no se lo merecía; Leo soltó los tornillos y resortes de sus manos, recordó que Jack, el semidiós que estaba en la enfermería deseaba conocerla y tal vez ahora jamás podría.

Kristoff tomo valentía y dijo "¡Hay una manera de traerla de traerla de vuelta!" todos los ojos se centraron en el "Buscamos a la bruja ayer, nos dejó un mensaje diciéndonos que ella volvería si volvía a morder el pastelillo o si Phobos la dejaba irse"

"No creo que la deje irse" dijo Bunnymund "Seguro querrá reclutarla, lo que dudo mucho que ella acepte pero si en todo caso la dejara libre ¿Cómo la encontrarían?"

"Con ayuda de él" Kristoff levantó al pequeño dragón que había sido uno de los regalos de Merida "Él es Spike, el dragón de Merida, es un dragón rastreador, solo tenemos que darle a olfatear algo que pertenezca a Merida y el la encontrara"

"¿Desde cuándo Merida tiene un dragón?" dijo el señor D pero nadie le prestó atención.

"Tu plan es brillante Kristoff, llévenlo a cabo después de decirle a su madre lo ocurrido" los tres asintieron, la imagen se desvaneció y en aquella sala solo se encontraban un montón de semidioses perturbados.

"¡Pueden regresar a sus actividades, pero nadie más que ustedes debe saber lo ocurrido!" dijo Quirón; los semidioses asintieron al mismo tiempo y se retiraron; Leo se dirigió de nuevo a la enfermería, ahí encontró a Jack y a Jamie.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Jack "¿Todo está bien?"

Leo trato de sonar lo más convincente, no iba a mentir pero tampoco iba a decir la verdad "No pasa nada, solo un contratiempo, lo solucionaran estoy seguro" Jack parecía más calmado "Así que… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la princesa hija de Zeus?"

"Yo nunca dije que me gustara" le respondió Jack.

"Aja si claro, un chico no tiene una foto de una chica a menos que sea su hermana, le guste o la esté acosando… No las estas acosando ¿Verdad?" Leo lo miro con una mirada severa, Jack negó con la cabeza "Menos mal" Leo volvió a verlo con una mirada picara "¿Cuál sería su nombre de pareja? ummm… ¿Jarida? ¿Jerida? ¿MerJack? ¿DunFrost?"

"¡Para Leo!" Jack se había puesto más rojo que un tomate, Jamie y Leo no pudieron evitar reírse.

"Bueno ya; eres hijo de Bóreas ¿Cierto? ¿De dónde es, de Bora Bora?" Jamie se rio pero a Jack no le hizo gracia "Solo bromeo, recuerdo que la primera vez que conté ese chiste mis amigos, tampoco se rieron" se jugueteo su barbilla "Lo conozco sabes"

Jack abrió los ojos como platos "¿Enserio?" dijo sorprendido.

"Si, lo conocí en mi primera misión, es un hombre agradable, tiene una muy hermosa, Quìone, tiene serios problemas de carácter la pobre" Jack esta vez sí se rio del comentario de Leo, aunque este estuviera hablando de su media hermana divina "Trato de matarme y sus hermanos son unos verdaderos tarados, seguramente es por parte de la madre, tú no eres así, tú me agradas"

…

Merida estaba en un lugar oscuro, saco la esfera de fuego griego y empezó a ver más claramente; el lugar parecía un castillo, las decoraciones eran de espirales y de un color negro; busco a sus amigos pero solo encontró a Mor`du a su lado durmiendo.

"No busques más, ellos no están aquí" Dijo una voz, Mor`du se levantó y se dirigió a Merida gruñendo "Basta Mor`du, es suficiente" el oso se fue a un rincón, donde volvió a echarse a dormir.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!" dijo Merida empuñando su espada "¡No te tengo miedo!"

"Lo se linda, es algo que siempre he sabido" algo surgió de las sombras, Pitch se acercó a ella, Merida tiro la esfera de fuego griego por aquella aparición, el fuego griego se dispersó por unas antorchas que estaban en las paredes; aquel salón se ilumino aún más "Siempre he sabido el miedo de las personas" dijo dándole la espalda "Excepto el tuyo"

"Después de lo que he pasado ya no le tengo miedo a nada" Pitch volvió a verla, ella le apunto con su espada.

"Lo que has vivido ¿eh?; veamos, perdiste a tu padre a causa de mi oso, eres hija del rey de los dioses y le escondiste parte de una profecía a Quirón" dijo Pitch apartando la espada.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le dijo Merida.

"Te he estado observando, ¿Y sabes que descubrí?" Pitch se acercó más a ella y le susurro "Que no tienes ningún miedo" lanzo una especie de arena negra que golpeo a Merida y la dejo contra la pared inmóvil; ella trato de liberarse pero era inútil.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Merida miraba al dios del miedo con una mirada retadora.

"Por el momento nada, solo hablar" se acercó más a ella "Eres la ausencia de miedo y sabes últimamente te he encontrado" Pitch le susurraba a Merida en el oído "Fascinante" Merida recordó la parte de la profecía que mantuvo en secreto, el miedo encontraría fascinante su ausencia.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" le dijo Merida a Pitch. Él estaba muy cerca de ella.

"Quiero muchas cosas de ti, tu poder, tu fuerza y todo lo que eres" hizo aparecer una daga, la tomo y le apunto a Merida en el pecho "Eres muy linda, pero lástima que seas muy joven" Pitch rompió con la daga el vestido de Merida, del pecho al ombligo, dejando descubierto sus sostén y su abdomen.

"¡Déjame ir!" le suplico.

"Claro que lo haré" dijo Pitch "Pero debes saber que nos veremos pronto, más pronto de lo que crees" Pitch le beso la mejilla "Pero antes de dejarte ir debo decirte, que la ira será la fuente de tu poder, sacara lo mejor y lo peor de ti" chasqueo los dedos y Merida cayó en el suelo "Adiós Merida DunBroch, hasta muy pronto" volvió a chasquear los dedos y Merida volvió al bosque, su vestido seguía roto, se cubrió con su capa, intento caminar, pero a los pocos pasos cayo inconsciente.

…

**Berk: 20 de abril**

Hiccup ya estaba completamente curado de los efectos del hechizo de Gothel; se despertó a mitad de la noche con la necesidad de volar; salto de su cama y se dirigió a su dragón, Toothless, y lo despertó.

El dragón solo se movió pero volvió a echarse a dormir "Vamos amigo" le dijo moviéndolo de un lado a otro "Te daré una doble ración de comida en la mañana si haces esto" el dragón no se quejó se puso de pie y los dos muy silenciosamente salieron de su casa, se adentraron en bosque y comenzaron a volar.

Hiccup no tenía un lugar en específico al cual ir, pero decidió seguir su instinto "Que dices Toothless, ¿Vamos a donde nos guie el viento?" el dragón lanzo un leve rugido de aprobación.

Volaron por más de una hora; sabían que estaban lejos de Berk pero siguieron; sobrevolaron un gran bosque; Hiccup se sorprendió al ver que solo una pequeña parte del bosque estaba bajo una gruesa capa de nubes grises, de estas nubes salió un rayo plateado que cayó en un árbol pero sin quemarlo no derribarlo.

"Que extraño, deberíamos ver que fue eso" Toothless dio otro rugido, esta vez de negación "Si, sería un suicidio y además, solo es un rayo" dijo Hiccup despreocupado, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta vio que otro rayo plateado golpeo de nuevo el mismo árbol; Toothless tuvo el impulso de ir a aquel lugar, voló lo más rápido que pudo, Hiccup casi se cae del lomo del dragón; Toothless aterrizo en un lugar sin árboles.

Hiccup bajo del dragón "Hoy estas bipolar" dijo molesto; volvió a caer un rayo en el mismo lugar; una extraña luz estaba frente a él, las mismas de su primer sueño, trato de atraparla pero esta desapareció, después surgió un camino de aquellas luces; Toothless corrió hacia ellas "¡Toothless espera!" Hiccup seguía a su dragón el cual por un extraño motivo se detuvo al pie de un árbol.

Hiccup camino hacia él; otro rayo cayó a su lado "¡Ahh, eso me electrizo el cabello!" volvió a ver al dragón, este estaba moviendo suavemente algo con su hocico; Hiccup se acercó lentamente y miro lo que era "Es una chica" dijo en voz baja; la chica estaba cubierta por hojas y ramas, traía una capa color azul que le tapaba el cabello, tenía pecas, estaba inconsciente y tenía varias heridas; Hiccup le limpio con su dedo suavemente la mejilla; la chica hizo una leve sonrisa, también él sonrió; miro que en cuello le colgaba un collar con una sola cuenta color naranja con un dibujo de dos rayos chocando, la toco cuidadosamente entre sus dedos.

Hiccup miro a Toothless "¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?" le dijo; Toothless miro hacia arriba, lanzo una bola plasma que creo una gran luz morada en el cielo "Marcaras nuestra posición para que vengan a buscarla" dijo "Yo pensaba que debíamos llevarla con nosotros a Berk pero tu idea también es buena" dijo tomándose de la nuca; de la nada un pequeño dragón morado con azul salió y olfateo a Hiccup "¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco!" el dragón siguió caminando hasta llegar a la chica, digo un gran gruñido; Hiccup lo miro confundido, empezó a oír pasos y después cascos de caballo que iban directamente a ellos; se escondió junto con Toothless entre los árboles, lo suficiente para poder observar lo que ocurriría.

Un chico de cabello negro y peinado en punta se dirigió hacia donde la chica y el dragón estaban "¡Aquí esta!" grito con todas sus fuerzas; otros dos chicos salieron de los árboles, uno montado en un caballo café y otro en un reno; el primero tenía el cabello castaño y el segundo era rubio; otra persona salió de entre los árboles, iba en un caballo color negro, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, a quien Hiccup reconoció perfectamente "Reina Elinor" dijo en sus adentros.

El chico de cabello castaño se acercó a la chica corriendo, ella reacciono lentamente, el de cabello negro le dio a beber de una botella que llevaba; la chica se levantó con la ayuda del chico de cabello castaño; la reina Elinor corrió hacia ella y la beso por toda la cara, pero después al igual que los tres chicos, tenían una mirada de terror; la reina se quitó el abrigo que traía puesto y se lo puso a la chica, ella se tambaleo un poco, el chico de cabello rubio la sujetó antes de que se desmayara y la cargo hasta el reno, donde él se montó aun cargando a la chica; los demás subieron a sus caballos, el chico de cabello castaño se llevó al de cabello negro y al dragón; cabalgaron despacio hacia el bosque.

Hiccup salió de su escondite, corrió hacia ellos lo suficiente para ver que la chica lo miraba desde el hombro de su acompañante; a Hiccup lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue despedirse con la mano, la chica mostro su mano con dificultad e hizo lo mismo. Hiccup se dio cuenta que aquella chica era, la hija de la reina Elinor, con la que había soñado varias veces cuando estaba enfermo, ella era la princesa Merida DunBroch.

…

**Reino de DunBroch: 20 de abril**

Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur cabalgaban por el bosque junto a la reina Elinor, quien los había acompañado a buscar a Merida desde que supo que ella había desaparecido; cuando le habían dicho lo ocurrido, ella en vez de enojarse con ellos, sintió una terrible tristeza y que la obligo a acompañarlos en su búsqueda. Wilbur bajo del caballo de Eugene junto con el dragón de Merida, Spike y lo puso en el suelo.

"Vamos olfatea esto" Wilbur se quitó de las espalda el antiguo arco de Merida y se lo dio a oler al dragón, este lo olio e inmediatamente comenzó a olfatear el suelo y a correr "Lo seguiré, si encuentro algo les avisare, por el momento ustedes busquen aquí" dijo Wilbur y todos asintieron; el siguió al dragón por unos frondosos árboles, por un momento el dragón se le perdió de vista, empezó a preocuparse pero al poco tiempo escucho el rugido del dragón.

Los otros acompañantes no escucharon aquel rugido pero vieron en el cielo una luz centellante color morado y la siguieron a toda prisa; Wilbur corrió rápidamente hasta donde se había originado aquel sonido y vio al dragón al pie de un árbol; se dirigió hacia él, observo lo que estaba enfrente y se dio cuenta de que la habían encontrado "¡Esta aquí!" grito con todas sus fuerzas; trato de hacer que ella reaccionara pero ella apenas había los ojos. Eugene se acercó a ellos "Dale un poco de néctar" dijo, Wilbur saco una pequeña botella y le dio un pequeño sorbo a Merida, ella fue reaccionando y se levantó lentamente.

La reina Elinor se dirigió corriendo hacia ella y la beso en toda la cara "Gracias a los dioses que estas bien" dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, aparto un poco la mirada y vio que el vestido de Merida estaba cortado del pecho al ombligo, dio una mirada de horror al pensar lo que tal vez hubiera ocurrido, se quitó el abrigo que traía y se lo dio a su hija.

"Mamá, estoy bien solo me…me" Merida casi se cae pero Kristoff la sujetó y la cargo.

"No hagas esfuerzo, debes estar muy débil" dijo Kristoff mientras se subía con ella a Sven.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo me buscaron?" dijo Merida débilmente mientras Sven daba la vuelta; ella volteo a ver de nuevo el lugar en donde estaba; miro borrosamente la imagen de un chico delgado que se despedía de ella.

"Una semana" dijo Kristoff mientras Merida se despedía también de aquel chico, no sabía quién era, pero sabía que lo volvería a ver.

…

Habían llegado al castillo; Kristoff cargo a Merida hasta la gran biblioteca que estaba en el tercer piso; la puso en uno de los sillones y se sentó junto a ella para curarle las heridas; los trillizos entraron también en compañía de Frederick, los trillizos corrieron a ver a su hermana.

"Niños, dejen a Merida descansar" dijo la reina Elinor después miro a Frederick "Si no es molestia Frederick, será mejor que te retires" el obedeció con una mirada seria y salió de aquel lugar cerrando las puertas.

Wilbur y Eugene pusieron un leño de la chimenea en un recipiente de metal que pusieron en la mesa del centro de la sala; Wilbur le prendió fuego y Eugene hecho pequeños trozos de hielo que rápidamente se convirtieron en una gran nube de vapor de agua; Wilbur saco un dracma de la bolsa del pantalón y la lanzo hacia la nube "Diosa Iris acepta mi ofrenda" la niebla tembló "Muéstrame a Quirón" la niebla volvió temblar y se mostró la imagen de Quirón discutiendo con el señor D.

Eugene tosió incómodo para captar la atención de Quirón "Quirón, encontramos a Merida" dijo mientras Kristoff le daba un poco de ambrosia a Merida para que se recuperase, ella se levantó lentamente y esta vez logro mantener el equilibrio y se dirigió a Quirón.

"¡Merida, que bien que hayas regresado!" dijo alegremente pero luego se tornó serio "Sé que me escondiste una parte de la profecía, pero no te he de castigar por ello, solo quiero que me digas que se cumplió"

Merida recordó lo que había ocurrido, tomo valentía y dijo "Si se ha cumplido" todos la miraron con atención, hasta el señor D "Aquel hechizo me llevó a la guarida del oso, al castillo de Pitch digo…Phobos; ahí el me dejo inmóvil en una pared y me dijo que yo no tenía ningún miedo, que me encontraba" trago saliva antes de continuar "Fascinante; después me rompió el vestido, me beso en la mejilla y me dijo también que la ira seria la fuente de mi poder, que mostraría lo mejor y lo peor de mí; el chasqueo los dedos y aparecí de nuevo en el bosque y después me desmaye…por una semana"

Quirón la miro pensativo en silencio, después Kristoff dijo "El miedo encontrara fascinante su ausencia, significa que si se ha cumplido; Pitch encontró fascinante a Merida"

"¡Qué asco!" dijo el señor D desde uno de los sillones de la Casa Grande "El dios del miedo gusta de ti Merida" ella sintió nauseas, no sabía si era por lo que el señor D había dicho o porque no había comido en una semana.

"Solo falta una parte de la profecía por cumplirse" dijo Eugene "Aun falta la triste despedida ¿Quieres que volvamos al campamento?"

"No" dio por fin Quirón "Pasen todo el tiempo que tengan hasta el verano para estar juntos y divertirse, no necesitamos que se preocupen más"

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Merida.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Kristoff.

"Dilo o iremos diremos directamente al campamento" dijo Wilbur.

"Está bien, se los diré pero no quiero que se preocupen" Quirón respiro hondo "El campamento fue atacado" todos tenían miradas de miedo, estaban exaltados, hasta la reina y los trillizos.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" dijo Eugene.

"Eso fue lo que me preocupaba, el ataque ocurrió antes de que ustedes encontraron al oso, nosotros en el 10 de abril y ustedes en el once de abril"

"Estaban sincronizados los dos ataques" dijo Merida mientras Quirón asentía "¡¿Hubo muertes?!"

"No y creemos que eso era parte también de su profecía, no habrá muertes que lamentar" dijo Quirón "Hubo algunos heridos leves, pero solo uno salió gravemente herido" Quirón miro a la reina Elinor, ella se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba "Pero él está apunto de recuperarse"

"¿Quién hizo el ataque?" dijo Wilbur.

"Síndrome, un semidiós hijo de Hefesto que se unió al lado de Phobos/Pitch; ataco junto con pesadillas" dijo Quirón "Pero cambiando de tema, no quiero que vuelvan al campamento hasta el verano, como ya dije pasen tiempo juntos; nosotros nos mantendremos alerta y les avisaremos si pasa algo" los presentes asintieron; Merida disperso la niebla y la imagen de Quirón se borró.

…

**Castillo de Pitch**

Pitch estaba sentado en su trono, hecho de plata y arena de pesadillas; sostenía su oz hecha de oscuridad y solo pensando en su próximo ataque y esperando a sus tres secuaces, Mor`du estaba a su lado roncando como un gran perro negro.

De las sombras apareció Gothel en una nube de humo morada; de los ventanales del techo del castillo apareció Síndrome con su guardia de pesadillas y de las puertas del castillo apareció Frederick, el asistente de la reina Elinor; entro junto con los otros dos y se arrodillaron ante Pitch.

"Díganme que traen buenas noticias" dijo Pitch mientras se frotaba la cien.

"Alvin the Treacherous ha aceptado unirse a nuestro lado. Su ejército atacara cuando lo órdenes" dijo Gothel.

"Excelente" giro hacia otro de sus ayudantes "Síndrome, cuéntame los detalles de tu misión"

"Las defensas del campamento están por el momento débiles; pero posee semidioses muy fuertes, un pequeño hijo de Atenea destruyo el solo a una docena de pesadillas, Valdez aún no ha abandonado el campamento" dijo firmemente y con algo de repulsión hacia los semidioses "Y también estaba ese chico que controlaba el hielo"

Pitch se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Síndrome "¿Qué semidiós que controla el hielo?"

"No recuerdo su nombre, pero tenía el cabello blanco como la escarcha y ojos azules, llevaba un bastón de madera de casi dos metros" le contesto Síndrome.

"Es Jack Frost" lo interrumpió Frederick "El semidiós que la reina Elinor protegió"

"Le encaje un dardo con fuego" Síndrome volvió a dirigirse a Pitch "No murió, estoy seguro, pero si le hice un gran daño y descubrí su debilidad" Pitch lo miro asombrado "No resiste el fuego; él es hielo y obviamente es vulnerable a él; aunque cuando lucho junto con Valdez era una muy buena combinación"

"Pero que conveniente, tomando en cuenta que Merida DunBroch tiene la habilidad de controlar el fuego porque no ha desarrollado la habilidad de producir rayos" dijo Pitch mientras se paseaba frente a ellos "¿Qué tal si los ponemos uno en contra del otro?, así no podrán juntar sus fuerzas y volverse invencibles"

"El hijo del jefe Stoick también controla el fuego y tiene muchos dragones a su disposición" lo interrumpió Gothel "El también representa una gran amenaza"

"Estas en lo correcto Gothel" se le acerco Pitch "Y el hecho de que hayas fracasado reclutándolo ya no me interesa; debemos hacer que en los tres crezca odio"

"¿Qué hay de la otra semidiosa?" dijo Frederick con la voz algo temblorosa "La princesa de Corona, ¿Ella no representa una amenaza? Puede curar el miedo"

"Sí. Pero yo no me preocuparía mucho por ella" dijo Pitch "Podrá curar el miedo pero no puede curar el terror y para su suerte yo controlo ambas. Por cierto, supongo que has venido con noticias"

Frederick asintió "Los mestizos se han enterado del ataque al campamento, pero Quirón no quiere que vuelvan aun y además su profecía no se ha cumplido del todo" capto la atención de todos los presentes hasta del oso que se había acabado de despertar "La parte final es que sufrirán de una triste despedida"

"¡Ja! Las cosas no podían estar mejor" dijo Pitch eufórico; sus ayudantes lo miraron "¡Acaso no lo ven idiotas! ¡Todo encaja! Y si es lo que estoy pensando…debemos planear el próximo ataque"

"¿Otro ataque? ¿Al campamento?" dijo Síndrome "Eso los haría conocer aún más nuestros poderes"

"Ciertamente, pero no voy a correr ese riesgo. Habrá un ataque pero no será al Campamento Mestizo, sino a algo parecido" dijo Pitch mientras volvía a su trono "Por el momento será mejor que nos preparemos, hay mucho que hacer antes de viajar a California"

**Campamento Mestizo: Casa Grande**

Quirón estaba en la Casa Grande junto con el señor D, quien lo miraba con una mirada de desaprobación.

"Debiste decírselos" dijo el señor D.

"No era tiempo, creí que sería fácil pero no lo es" dijo Quirón paseándose por la sala "¡¿No ha visto lo unidos que son?!"

"Claro que sí, son asquerosamente unidos, pero por el bien del campamento, uno de ellos debe irse" dijo el señor D poniéndose de pie "Sino tendremos otra pelea con ellos; ¡Debemos enviárselo ya!"

Quirón jugueteaba con su barba y después dijo "Es cierto" puso sus manos en la espalda "Si no queremos otra batalla con ellos debemos enviarles lo que pidieron pronto"

"Ese es el espíritu" dijo el señor D "De acuerdo al trato que hicimos, ellos deben mandarnos un héroe y nosotros mandarles otro"

Quirón suspiro "Tiene razón" Quirón miro por la ventana y dijo "Merida DunBroch tiene que irse del campamento"

**Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho, me tomo una semana y algo hacerlo pero aquí esta con todo su esplendor y magnificencia (Hay ya cálmenme). Bueno este capítulo se centró más en la misión de Merida y sus amigos, en Jack y Hiccup, perdónenme por favor perdónenme por no poner a Rapunzel, es que no sabía cómo ponerla dentro de la historia pero estoy segura de que empezara a ganar protagonismo en los próximos capítulos *.* Bueno en estos momentos estoy pasando por una crisis emocional porque no sé qué pareja me gusta más si Jarida o Mericcup y creo que se notó en el capítulo pero no importa me quedare con la duda. También voy a empezar a escribir otro fic de… (Redoble de tambores) de Hogwarts con Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (Yeeeiii!) bueno y como último anuncio, dedico la mayoría de mi tiempo en leer, escribir, estudiar para un examen de química, shalala shalala y estoy escribiendo ambas historias, he comenzado con el primer capítulo del nuevo con los dos siguientes de este y me despido diciéndoles que me tengan paciencia que la historia se está poniendo cada vez mejor. **


	6. Déjala ir y déjalo a el entrar

**Campamento Mestizo**

Quirón y el señor D esperaban junto al pino de Thalía, donde en la rama más baja descansaba el Vellocino Dorado, el cual era custodiado por el gran dragón Peleo; ¿Qué esperaban? A alguien, ¿Quién era ese alguien? Era un misterio; ambos esperaban cruzados de brazos.

"¡Como se le ocurre llegar una semana antes de que el verano comience!" se quejaba el señor D "¿Qué no sabe que es mejor llegar elegantemente tarde que maleducadamente adelantado?"

"Así lo quisieron ellos; pero tendremos que esconderlo de los demás semidioses hasta que ella llegue" dijo Quirón.

"¿Sabes de quien se trata?" dijo el señor D mientras hacía aparecer una lata de refresco.

"No" dijo Quirón "Pero espero que sepa cubrir la falta de ella"

Hubo un momento de silencio, los arboles empezaban a moverse por el viento, se escuchaban pasos provenientes del bosque, Peleo se puso en guardia mientras de las ramas de los arboles más cercanos eran apartadas por una figura.

"Está aquí" dijo Quirón "Acércate quien quiera que seas"

De las sombras salió una figura, al principio no parecía humana pero después se distinguió; llevaba una gran mochila con muchas bolsas que cargaba por detrás en la espalda, de ella sobresalían muchas cosas, entre ellas, pequeñas banderas del mundo, la ropa se salía por pequeños orificios y algunas de esas figuritas suvenir que te comprabas como recuerdo cuando salías de viaje.

"¡Una mochila con patas!" grito el señor D tirando su lata de refresco, la cual después fue recogida por un sátiro que paso rápidamente.

"Cálmese señor D, es solo un viajero con una enorme mochila" dijo Quirón y después se dirigió hacia el viajero "¿Quién eres chico?"

El chico se acercó más la luz ya le tocaba la cara; era un chico que no pasaba de los catorce, era pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado y despeinado hacia arriba, tenía ojos azules y era pecoso, usaba bermudas y tenis, bajo su camiseta amarilla se distinguía otra camiseta morada y tenía un pequeño reproductor MP3 que escuchaba con audífonos.

"¿Quién soy?" dijo el chico "No me digan que no les dijeron que venía"

"Si nos dijeron que venias" le dijo Quirón "Lo que no nos dijeron era tu nombre"

"¡Oh! En todo caso" dijo el chico más alegremente "Mi nombre es Jonathan, Jonathan Stain, pueden llamarme Johnny"

…

**Campamento Mestizo: una semana después; 8:00 a.m.**

Merida, Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo a la entrada del campamento, habían pasado un gran tiempo juntos, acampando en el bosque, escalando montañas y haciendo travesuras en el castillo; aunque les seguía preocupados la última parte de la profecía; trataban de evitar pensar en eso y cruzaron la barrera del campamento tranquilamente.

"Otro verano en el campamento" dijo Wilbur "No hay mejor lugar para hacerlo oficial ¿No Merida?" la rodeo con su brazo pero ella rápidamente lo aparto.

"¿Hace oficial que, Wilbur?" dijo con tono molesto.

"Ya sabes, que tú y yo somos pareja" le respondió.

"Sí que tienes imaginación, ustedes no son pareja" dijo Kristoff "De hecho, ella y Eugene parecen más pareja que él y M.K"

Eugene se puso rojo, no sabía si era de furia o se había sonrojado "¡Cállate Kristoff! Y si recuerdo bien, dijiste que conseguirías novia en este verano ¿No?" le dijo en tono de burla.

"Quiero ver eso" dijo Merida que traía a su dragón Spike en el hombro.

"¡De nuevo con eso! Dije que intentaría conseguir, no que a la fuerza la conseguiría" dijo Kristoff molesto.

"No te enojes" le dijo Merida "¿Qué chica no querría estar contigo?"

"Una que tenga sentido común" dijo un pequeño chico de unos doce años de edad, con cabello negro y ojos azules "Sin ánimo de ofender"

"¡Ted Wiggins! ¿De dónde has salido?" dijo Eugene "¿Nos estabas espiando?"

"Los estaba esperando, que es diferente; por cierto saluden al nuevo líder de la cabaña de Deméter" se señaló así mismo con orgullo.

"¿Enserio?" dijo Wilbur "¿Qué paso con Karen Valence?"

"Se dio de baja para poder tener a su bebe y me dejo a cargo de la cabaña porque he sido el único en no hacer crecer una maleza de espinas en los pantalones de alguien" dijo Ted "No querrán que empiece con ustedes ¿O sí?"

"No, no, no, claro que no, pero cambiando de tema" dijo Kristoff "¿Por qué nos esperabas?"

"¡A sí!" dijo Ted chasqueando los dedos "Quirón convoco un consejo de guerra con todos los líderes y solo hacían falta ustedes, así que síganme" dio media vuelta pero después volvió a voltear rápidamente "¡Casi lo olvido! También quiere hablar contigo Merida, a solas"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Merida sorprendida "¡Él me dijo que no estaba enfadado por lo de la profecía! Seguramente me hará limpiar su establo por todo el verano"

"No creo que sea por eso" le interrumpió Ted "No sé de qué se trate, pero parece algo serio; bueno si no hay más retrasos, dejen sus maletas aquí, le pedí a un sátiro que las llevara a sus cabañas" hicieron lo que les dijo.

Lo siguieron hasta uno de los patios de recreo que estaba cerrado por unas cortinas de tela; entraron en ella y al entrar todos los miraron sorprendidos; Leo Valdez se levantó rápidamente y abrazo a Merida hasta elevarla del suelo "¡Qué bien, que bien que estés bien!" le dijo mientras Butch, de la cabaña de Iris, levanto a ambos.

"Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero ya bájeme" hicieron lo que ella les dijo y los demás líderes se acercaron a saludarlos y hacerles infinidad de preguntas, como: ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? ¡Qué bonito dragón tienes! ¿Phobos es tan temible como dicen?

"¡Héroes sentados!" dijo Quirón e inmediatamente todos tomaron sus asientos "Sean bienvenidos, espero que todos estén presentes" observo a todos que estaban sentados y paso lista "Cabaña de Zeus, Merida, sí; Hermes, Flynn, sí; Apolo, Kristoff, aja; Afrodita, Wilbur; Atenea, Mary Katherine; Hefesto, Leo; Ares, Bunnymund; Hécate, Toothiana; Iris, Butch; Deméter, Ted; Nike, Violeta y Dash; Dionisio, Pollux; Hypnos, Clovis; oráculo, Rachel; si creo que estamos todos" dijo y volteo a ver a toda la sala de nuevo "No, ¿Dónde está el de Bóreas?"

"El literalmente no es parte de una cabaña y rechazo venir al consejo" dijo Bunnymund.

"Bien, tendremos que empezar sin él; Flynn, procura que se entere de lo hablado" dijo Quirón y Flynn/Eugene asintió.

Merida miro a todos los presentes; estaba sentada entre Kristoff y Flynn, a lado de Kristoff estaba Wilbur junto con Violeta y Dash; a lado de Flynn estaba M.K, seguida de Bunnymund y Toothiana quienes se habían convertido en pareja después de un incidente con una bola de nieve, después Leo junto a Rachel y Butch quien estaba moviendo su hombro para que Clovis se le quitara de encima; el señor D la miraba con atención a Merida, lo cual la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

"De lo que hablaremos en esta reunión es algo muy delicado, referente al ataque que sufrimos hace meses por Síndrome y la desaparición de Merida" dijo Quirón mientras todos los ojos volteaban a Merida; las parejas que estaban ahí se tomaban de la mano "Estamos bajo la vista de un enemigo muy poderoso, que con otro ataque nos declararía la guerra, este enemigo le corresponde el nombre de Pitch Black, el antes conocido como Phobos el dios del miedo"

"¡Eso ya lo sabemos, di el resto!" dijo el señor D desde su asiento.

"Está bien, este verano y los que siguen serán para prepararlos a pelear, hacerlos más fuertes porque es posible que el campamento participe en una guerra, una guerra en contra del miedo y el terror unidos; esperemos la llegada de nuevos héroes al campamento para hacer nuestras defensas más fuertes. Eso es todo"

"¡¿Eso es todo?!" dijeron Bunnymund y Butch molestos "¿Este consejo solo fue para decirnos algo que ya sabíamos y que tendremos que hacer más esfuerzo en nuestros entrenamientos?"

"No del todo chicos, pero una parte de este consejo no les corresponde a ustedes, solo a una persona" Quirón miro a Merida con seriedad "Después se enteraran, por el momento todos regresen a sus actividades normales" todos le pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida dejando a Quirón, el señor D y Rachel "Todos excepto tu Merida" Merida regreso nerviosamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? Sigues molesto por lo de la profecía ¿Cierto?" dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"No lo estoy, pero será mejor que vengas con nosotros" se levantaron y caminaron hacia la Casa Grande; Merida estaba cada vez as nerviosa, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Entraron en ella, primero el señor D que se dirigió a uno de sus sillones y se sentó, después miro a una de las esquinas de la casa y grito "¡Deja ese maldito aparato! ¡Quieres que los monstruos nos invadan!"

"¡Lo siento, me gano la tentación!" le respondió una voz que parecía venir de la cocina.

Merida decidió ignorar esa voz, pensó que seguramente era un sátiro que había tomado uno de los teléfonos celulares para comérselo.

"Siéntate Merida" le dijo Rachel amablemente y se sentó junto a ella. Quirón se sentó incómodamente en su silla de ruedas.

El miraba a Merida afligido, a veces abría la boca pero no le salían las palabras.

"¡Díselo de una maldita vez!" dijo el señor D.

Quirón exhalo hondo antes de hablar "Merida, esto es muy difícil de decir pero" Merida lo miraba completamente sorprendida, jamás había visto a Quirón de esa forma, parecía triste pero a la vez seguro "Hemos hecho un trato, el cual consistía en un intercambio de un héroe por otro, como el intercambio que hizo la diosa Hera hace años, un intercambio para unir dos fuerzas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Merida lo seguía mirando confundida y a la vez asombrada.

"Ellos darían un semidiós al campamento Mestizo" la voz de Quirón sonaba más firme "Y nosotros les daríamos un semidiós al Campamento Júpiter" el volvió a respirar hondo "Ese semidiós eres tú" Merida sintió que su alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar eso "Tienes que irte del campamento lo antes posible"

"¡¿Qué?!" Merida estuvo a punto de levantarse bruscamente pero Rachel la detuvo "¿Te quieres deshacer de mí?"

"Claro que no" le dio Quirón "Pero tú eres la indicada, toma esta como una misión, una muy importante misión; ya hemos hablado con tu madre y está completa mente de acuerdo" Merida recordó que su madre había actuado algo extraña las últimas semanas, seguramente era por eso.

"¿Es tan necesario que me vaya ahora?" le dijo.

"Si, porque el semidiós del campamento Júpiter ya ha llegado" le dijo "¡Johnny ve acá!" de la cocina apareció un chico pelirrojo con el cabello despeinado y ojos azules, sostenía un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

"¡Merida, te presento a Merida en hombre!" Dijo el señor D y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas; aunque si tenían parecido.

"Hola, tú debes ser Merida, la hija de Júpiter…digo Zeus" le dijo Johnny y le estiro la mano "Mi nombre es Johnny Stain hijo de Mercurio, bueno para ti Hermes" ella le estrecho la mano y se acercó a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" le pregunto y tomo varias de sus palomitas.

"Una semana" respondió pero luego se quedó callado y entrecerró los ojos "Hay alguien en la puerta…más bien tres, tienen las orejas pegadas a la madera" Quirón se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta, cayeron uno por uno, Wilbur, Kristoff y Eugene.

"No deberían estar aquí" les dijo el señor D mientras ellos se ponían de pie.

"Déjelos, ya están aquí y de todas maneras iban a enterarse" dijo Quirón volviendo con Merida y Johnny.

"¿Cómo que Merida tiene que irse al Campamento Júpiter?" dijo Flynn.

"Hicimos un intercambio, como el que hizo Hera; nosotros les enviaremos a Merida como ellos nos enviaron a Johnny" el chico los saludo algo nervioso y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

"Pero… ¿Por qué Merida?" dijo Kristoff.

"Porque ella tiene un legado romano, de parte de su madre" le respondió Quirón. Hasta Merida estaba asombrada por lo que había dicho, ella no sabía que su madre era parte romana "Su abuela materna era una semidiosa hija de Minerva"

"¿No hay alguien más? ¿Otra persona con legado romano?" dijo Wilbur.

"Si la hay, eres tu Wilbur, tu bisabuelo era hijo de Vulcano; pero ellos pidieron específicamente que Merida fuera al campamento" dijo Quirón "Y como Johnny llego aquí, Merida debe irse al Campamento Júpiter lo antes posible"

"Primero debe pasar por la Casa del Lobo" lo interrumpió Johnny "Debes ir ahí antes de ir al campamento para que Lupa te prepare; no su cuanto tiempo vayas a estar ahí pero seguramente será poco, he oído que eres una gran guerrera"

Hubo un silencio que Quirón rompió "Sera mejor que no desempaques Merida y le muestres el campamento a Johnny, lo hemos tenido encerrado toda la semana aquí; Johnny, estarás en la cabaña de Hermes, la contraparte griega de Mercurio junto con Flynn" Quirón le señalo al chico de cabello castaño "Vamos salgan de aquí" ellos hicieron eso; Johnny dejo el tazón y tomo su gran mochila y salió junto con ellos.

Los cuatro le mostraron las cabañas, Johnny hacia preguntas a cada rato sobre el campamento al igual que Merida sobre el Campamento Júpiter.

"¿Cómo los dividen en el Campamento Júpiter?" le pregunto Merida.

"Por Cohortes" le respondió Johnny "Hay cinco de ellas, cada una tiene alrededor de 40 campistas, las cohortes están divididas en barracones de diez, como compañeros de habitación"

Merida estaba cada vez más sorprendida por el Campamento Júpiter a la vez que Johnny lo estaba por el Mestizo "Bien, aquí te dividen según tu progenitor divino en cabañas; la mía es la de Zeus, la cabaña 1; tenemos veinte cabañas; la tuya es la cabaña 11 de Hermes" le explico Merida "¿Y todos los campistas son semidioses?"

"No, la mayoría son legados, hijos o nietos de semidioses, así como tú que eres nieta de una semidiosa romana" le respondió Johnny. Merida no pudo evitar mirar las marcas que él tenía en el brazo; él se dio cuenta de eso y dijo "¡Oh! Y estos son tatuajes de la legión" él le mostro mejor su brazo derecho "Cuando haces una hazaña heroica y te reconocen, el augur te pregunta si entregas su vida al senado y al pueblo de roma y cuando aceptas los demas dicen un juramento y tu brazo empieza arder en fuego y después aparece tu tatuaje, dependiendo de quién sea tu divinidad saldrá tu tatuaje con las rayas que representan los años de servicio que has dado…es muy hermoso" miro la reluciente espada de Merida "¡Wow! Bonita espada"

"Gracias" le dijo Merida mientras empuñaba su espada "La llamo Will-Ò-the-Wisp, abreviado es…"

"WOW" le respondió Johnny.

"Exactamente, WOW" volvió a guardar su espada "Okay…" dijo Merida antes de pensar su siguiente pregunta "En general ¿Tú quién eres?"

Johnny se puso firme como un soldado romano recibiendo ordenes de su superior; saco una vara de oro de su mochila y al tocarla se convirtió en una lanza "Jonathan Stain, hijo de Mercurio el dios de los viajeros y mensajeros; hijo de Roma; cónsul de la Duodécima Legión; miembro de la segunda Cohorte; al servicio de Roma desde hace diez años y ahora al Olimpo" después de decir eso seriamente se desplomo en el suelo para reírse a carcajadas seguido por los demás.

"¡Ay! Oficialmente adoro a este chico" dijo Flynn "Ven, te llevare a la cabaña pero será mejor que guardes esa lanza" Johnny hizo lo que le dijo y lo siguió a la cabaña.

Merida se quedó con Wilbur y Kristoff; tomo a su dragón, Spike, que estaba en sus hombros y le dijo: "Creo que el Campamento Júpiter será un buen lugar para nosotros" sus amigos y el dragón la miraron confundidos "Tú serás mi único amigo ahí"

"Tal vez podremos enviarnos mensajes Iris" le dijo Kristoff "Y seguramente conseguirás amigos ahí"

"Tienes razón, pero no será lo mismo y si consigo amigos ahí no serán tan geniales como ustedes" le dijo.

"Nosotros no encontraremos jamás una amiga como tú" le dijo Wilbur y los tres se abrazaron.

…

Flynn y Johnny entraron en la cabaña, estaba vacía pues todos estaban en sus actividades, excepto por una persona que dormía en su litera tranquilamente.

"Bueno Johnny, bienvenido a la cabaña de Hermes, la cabaña de los bromistas y traviesos; está un poco llena pero tengo la cama ideal para ti" se dirigieron al final de la cabaña, empezaba a hacer más frio conforme avanzaban; llegaron a la última litera donde en la cama de arriba un chico dormía tranquilamente "Jack, Jack despierta, pareces hijo de Hypnos" Jack se levantó lentamente y adormilado y lo vio sin interés.

"Estoy reponiendo fuerzas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le dijo bostezando.

"Tenemos un nuevo miembro en la cabaña" le dijo Flynn y señalo a Johnny "Él es Johnny; no te importa que use la cama de debajo de tu litera ¿Cierto?"

"No, está bien, puede quedarse con ella si le gustan las nevadas" le dijo volviéndose a acostar.

"Claro que me gustan las nevadas" le dijo Johnny mientras dejaba su gran mochila en la cama.

"Lo dice literal" dijo Flynn.

"¿De dónde eres chico?" le pregunto Jack

"De Wisconsin ¿Y tú?" dijo Johnny.

"De Quebec y buenas noches" Jack volvió a dormirse de inmediato.

"No era broma que invernaba siempre" dijo Flynn "Vamos Johnny, tenemos mucho que ver aun" salieron de la cabaña y en la puerta encontraron a Charlie, otro hijo de Hermes, junto con más compañeros de la cabaña.

"¡Flynn, que bueno que hayas regresado!" dijo Charlie "Y veo que con un nuevo compañero de bromas"

"Si, él es Johnny, nuestro nuevo compañero, luego hablaremos de la novatada" Flynn vio que Charlie traía una llave y varias piedras "Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?" les dijo seriamente.

"Solo una pequeña broma a Frost" dijo Charlie "Lo dejaremos encerrado hasta la hora de comer, nada malo"

"Está bien, pero más les vale que lo saquen y que quede claro que no fue idea mía, okay" asintieron y se acercaron a la puerta cerrándola con llave y atascándola con las piedras; Flynn y Johnny se dirigieron al lugar donde sus amigos estaban.

"Bien ¿Podemos seguir?" dijo Merida volviendo a colocar a Spike en su hombro.

"Claro, porque no" dijo Johnny y siguieron caminando; miro las cabañas, la glamurosa cabaña de Zeus; la cabaña de Deméter que estaba rodeada de flores hermosas; la ordenada cabaña de Atenea y la peligrosa cabaña de Ares.

"¿Dejaste amigos en el Campamento Júpiter?" le pregunto Merida; esa pregunta hizo que Johnny se detuviera y adoptara una expresión de tristeza.

"Pocos, solo dos" dijo por fin "Heather y mi mejor amigo Nod"

"No quería hacerte sentir mal" le dijo Merida.

"No importa, tal vez haga más amigos aquí" dijo sonriendo "Sigamos con el recorrido" siguieron caminando, le mostraron los establos, la forja, el Pabellón Comedor, el bosque, la playa, el campo de tiro con arco, el Anfiteatro donde Merida había peleado contra Clarisse; el huerto de fresas y le presentaron a varias personas.

Se dirigían hacia el pino de Thalía cuando se encontraron a Quirón; el momento que temían había llegado; todos los líderes de las cabañas, quienes a se habían enterado de la noticia, estaban ahí con caras tristes.

"Es momento de partir, Merida" dijo Quirón "Argos, te llevara hasta la Casa del Lobo en Sonoma, California, en el parque Jack London; tu caballo Angus no podrá acompañarte al campamento, pero lo cuidaremos por ti cuando este llegue y en cuanto a tu dragón, estoy seguro que te dejaran conservarlo" Merida le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

Ted se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo "De parte de toda la cabaña de Deméter te entrego esta corona de geranios para que no nos olvides"

"Claro que no los voy a olvidar, a ninguno de ustedes" dijo Merida mientras Ted le ponía la corona; después M.K se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente.

"De parte de la cabaña de Atenea, quiero que tengas este libro" le extendió un libro que decía _Griegos y Romanos_ "Esta firmado por todos los líderes y varios de tus amigos de la cabaña de Atenea" Merida le agradeció el regalo y después se acercó a ella Bunnymund.

"Merida, eres la mejor guerrera con la que he tenido el honor de pelear y combatir hombro con hombro; tu valentía inspirara a los guerreros de Ares, es una promesa" él le estrecho la mano y después grito "¡Viva la Valiente Merida DunBroch!" los demás lo siguieron en unísono; después se acercó Leo Valdez, quien trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"No estoy seguro de poder sacar el sentido del humor en un momento como este" dijo mientras sonreía débilmente "Pero de una cosa que estoy seguro es que el Campamento Júpiter ha ganado una gran guerrera y una gran persona" él la abrazo fuertemente "Tal vez no este cuando regreses pero habrá alguien muy especial esperándote" Merida no sabía a lo que se refería pero lo abrazo fuertemente; después Leo saco un circulo de bronce de la bolsa de su pantalón, era como un juguete al que le tienes que dar cuerda; el giro la pequeña manija que tenía al costado y el circulo empezó a cambiar de cara, una de las caras tenía la imagen tallada de un arco y flechas, y la otra cara era la imagen tallada de un rayo, el símbolo de Zeus; él se la entrego y ella vio que en un lado decía: Para la Valiente Merida DunBroch del Supremo Leo Valdez; Merida se rio al leerlo.

"Gracias Supremo Leo Valdez" le dijo Merida y él le dirigió una sonrisa.

Rachel se acercó a ella y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo "Te voy a extrañar demasiado, gemela" le dijo Rachel ya que todos en el campamento decían que eran idénticas excepto por los ojos.

"Y yo a ti gemela" le respondió Merida "¿Alguna profecía?" ella esperaba que la respuesta fuera no pero de repente los ojos de Rachel se tornaron completamente de verde brillante y de su boca salió el humo verde.

"Cuídate del chico de las doce franjas, un misterioso ataque de profecía, una oportunidad que cambie tu destino" dijo Rachel "la decisión de otro hará que te les unas y volverás con un sequito de tres a tu hogar" Rachel volvió a la normalidad y todos se asombraron con lo dicho "No entiendo lo que dije pero has caso de la primera parte, cuídate del chico de las doce franjas y golpea a Octavian de mi parte"

"Lo hare, no te preocupes" le dijo Merida sonriendo.

"Merida, es tiempo" le dijo Quirón, quien cargaba una gran mochila, casi tan grande como la de Johnny "Las ninfas han empacado lo que más necesitaras en esta mochila; ahora acompáñame; ustedes también pueden venir" se dirigió hacia Flynn, Kristoff y Wilbur.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la barrera, donde Merida miro atrás y dijo: "Adiós Campamento Mestizo"

…

**Cielo de Long Island**

Los jinetes de dragones de Berk sobrevolaban el Campamento Mestizo en sus dragones.

"Aun no puedo creer que los mortales no puedan ver a los dragones cuando en Berk todos los ven perfectamente" dijo Snotlout mientras volaba en su Moustrous Nightmare, Hookfang.

"Es porque en Berk la niebla es muy débil y eso les permite a los mortales verlos, pero aquí en Nueva York, pensaran que son palomas gigantes" le dijo Hiccup.

Astrid se acercó junto con Stormfly a Hiccup; ella no había podido hablar con el de lo que sentía y sabía que debía hacerlo antes de entrar al campamento.

"Hiccup necesito que…" le dijo tragando saliva "Que hablemos"

"Ahora no es un buen momento, tal vez cuando aterricemos" le respondió Hiccup. Él no le había contado a nadie lo sucedido en el reino de DunBroch, ni siquiera a su padre.

"¿Por qué no aterrizamos directamente en el campamento?" dijo Tuffnut.

"Si, llegar en un dragón de dos cabezas sería una gran entrada" dijo su hermana Ruffnut.

"Si, una gran entrada si quieres que te reciban con espadas, flechas y lanzas" dijo Hiccup y lo gemelos tragaron saliva.

"¿Por qué no aterrizamos en aquella colina?" dijo Fishlegs y señalo una colina que estaba a un par de kilómetros del campamento "No creo que nos ataquen si aterrizamos allí"

"Buena idea Fishlegs; tal vez ahí podamos hablar, Astrid" dijo Hiccup.

"¡Aasshhh!" dijo Astrid mientras bajaban en hacia la colina.

…

Merida, Eugene, Kristoff y Wilbur iban en compañía de Quirón a la Colina Mestiza, donde Argos esperaba en la furgoneta. Al llegar a la colina, los ojos de los semidioses estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Es tiempo para la triste despedida de la que hablaba su profecía" dijo Quirón; ellos no lo habían comprendido hasta el momento, la despedida de la profecía era la que estaban sufriendo "Es mejor que se despidan ahora"

Wilbur se acercó primero a ella y le dijo: "Perdóname si alguna vez te hice sentir incomoda por cómo te pretendía; la verdad no sé si me gustas creo que solo se volvió un motivo para molestar y no quería perder tu amistad" la abrazo tiernamente "Te voy a extrañar mucho, espero que siempre seamos amigos"

"Claro que si Wilbur y si sirve de algo creo que hay una chica en el campamento que moriría por ser tu novia" le dijo Merida y le susurro lo siguiente "Violeta Parr"

"Probare suerte con ella entonces" Wilbur le sonrió y después se acercó Kristoff con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No me iré para siempre" le dijo Merida para tratar de calmarlo "Podremos enviarnos mensajes Iris ¿Cierto?" ella miro a Quirón para que le diera la respuesta.

"Debes pedirle permiso al pretor o a tu centurión mayor para hacerlo pero por lo demás creo que si" respondió Quirón.

"Me será difícil decirle a Sven que te fuiste, él te quiere mucho, al igual que yo" le dijo dejando salir solo una lagrima "Cuidare a Angus en tu ausencia y procurare de que no lo usen para las carreras de carros"

"Gracias Kristoff, a ti sí que te voy a extrañar, confidente" Merida lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo; a ella le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas.

Flynn/Eugene camino hacia ella cabizbajo, ella con su mano hizo que el levantara la mirada y la viera; sus ojos castaños brillaban como si estuviera pensando en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos se irían a la basura.

"No llores por mí, Eugene Fitzherbert, tienes una reputación que cuidar" le dijo Merida.

"Lo que más me importa es cuidarte a ti y ahora no sé cómo hacerlo" le respondió con voz temblorosa.

"Cuida a Wilbur y a Kristoff y deja que ellos te cuiden a ti, no dejes que les hagan daño" ella le acaricio la mejilla "Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, se protegen"

El la abrazo de repente y no quería soltarla "Tu eres mi hermana, la más pequeña y la única; siempre voy a protegerte no importa dónde y con quien estés, siempre lo haré" Merida le acaricio el cabello y el volvió a verla de frente "Avísanos cuando llegues al campamento"

"Claro que lo hare, pero ahora es momento de irme" Merida volteo para dirigirse hacia la furgoneta pero Eugene la detuvo, volvió a verlo, él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Merida hizo lo mismo después de él; se volvió hacia los otros dos y dijo "Adiós hermanos" después miro a Quirón "Adiós maestro" se dirigió a la furgoneta, donde Argos estaba esperándola; subió su gran mochila y a su dragón primero, se sentó al lado de Argos.

"Hola Argos" el jefe de seguridad con más de cien ojos la miro con cada uno e hizo una reverencia "No te importa que encienda el radio ¿verdad?" Argos negó con la cabeza y Merida encendió el radio al mismo tiempo que Argos encendió el vehículo; en la estación favorita de Merida sonaba Let Her Go "¡Ja! Curiosa canción para un momento así" mientras el vehículo se alejaba, Merida miro por la ventana y vio a sus amigos desvanecerse lentamente al ritmo en que la canción seguía.

…

**Colina Mestiza**

Los jinetes estaban a un par de kilómetros del campamento; bajaron de sus dragones con sus pertenencias y armas. Astrid se dirigió directamente a Hiccup.

"Necesitamos hablar" dijo ella firmemente.

"¡Ouuuuu!" dijeron los gemelos y Snotlout al unísono.

"¿No podría ser en el campamento?" dijo Hiccup quejándose.

"¡Ahora! ¡A solas!" dijo Astrid y los demás, incluidos los dragones se marcharon incomodos, dejado solos a Astrid y a Hiccup con sus dragones.

"¿Qué es eso tan importante de los que tenemos que hablar?" dijo Hiccup mientras se dirigía a los arboles "Podemos hablar de ello mientras caminamos"

Astrid lo siguió a regañadientes "Hace mucho tiempo debí decirte esto"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Hiccup despreocupado.

"Necesito algo más" dijo por fin Astrid "Quiero algo nuevo, tierno, que me haga sentir viva y a la vez segura"

Hiccup volteo a verla más atento "Creo que es lo que te pasa"

"¿Enserio?" dijo Astrid sorprendida.

"Claro, quieres que seamos más una pareja ahora que no está ningún adulto que nos haga sentir incomodos"

"¡No!" Astrid exploto "¡No es lo que quiero! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?" Astrid se arrodillo en el suelo para respirar.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Hiccup confundido por la actitud de Astrid.

Astrid se puso de pie y miro a Hiccup directamente a los ojos "No, no lo estoy, he estado guardándome esto por mucho tiempo, le pedí consejo a muchas personas y me dieron la misma respuesta" Astrid estaba alterada "Habla con él es lo más fácil y lo mejor; ¡Pues no lo es!" Hiccup lentamente empezó a captar el mensaje "Quiero algo, pero ese algo no es una cosa es alguien" Astrid estaba más calmada, miro Hiccup quien tenía la mirada clavada en ella "¿Entiendes?"

"Si, tú quieres conocer a nuevas personas" Hiccup volteo hacia Toothless para que ella no viera que le había dolido "Quieres una nueva oportunidad, una nueva experiencia…con alguien más ¿Cierto?"

Se volvió hacia Astrid, ella asintió "Espero que comprendas; y no lo digo de broma, soy yo y en parte también tú, nuestra relación se ha vuelto aburrida y tediosa, sin ofender"

"¡¿Cómo eso no es ofensivo?! ¡Terminas conmigo y después me dices aburrido y tedioso!" dijo Hiccup molesto.

"Yo no dije eso" le dijo Astrid; había llegado casi a la entrada del campamento; Astrid escucho pasos que venían de los árboles.

"¡Ahora tu estas molesta! ¡Perdón si no fui lo suficientemente vikingo para complacerte!" decía Hiccup.

"Cállate" le dijo en voz baja, escuchaba que alguien se acercaba.

"¡No me digas que me callé!" le dijo pero ella le tapó la boca para que no siguiera.

"Escucha" le dijo en voz baja, el asintió había oído los pasos también "Dame tu daga" él se la dio sin mirarla; ella se acercó a Stormfly y le dijo "Yo te doy la señal y tu atacas"

…

Kristoff, Wilbur y Flynn caminaban junto a Quirón hacia el campamento para volver a sus cabañas y decirles que Merida se había ido.

"Sera difícil, lo sé pero era necesario; para ella será como una gran misión" dijo Quirón tratando de animarlos "Después de todo su padre fue el que pidió que ella lo hiciera" se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado.

"Espera" dijo Flynn "¿Zeus pidió que Merida fuera al Campamento Júpiter?" Quirón asintió.

"Por eso no podían rehusarse" dijo Kristoff, escucho un sonido sospechoso cerca de ellos, como un montón de murmullos o una pareja de viejitos gritándose; después los ruidos cesaron por un momento "Quirón, dame tu arco y una flecha, después escóndete" Quirón hizo lo que le pidió y lo miro confundido antes de irse.

"¿Pero qué diablos haces?" le dijo Wilbur.

"¡Shh! Escucho algo" le dijo en voz baja.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia, aunque dos estaban desarmados; Kristoff apuntaba hacia el frente, tenía la sensación de que algo saldría de ahí.

"¡Ahora!" dijo una voz; varias púas salieron disparadas hacia ellos, Kristoff se agacho y esquivo aquellas púas pero sus amigos no tuvieron tanta suerte, se quedaron clavados de la ropa a unos árboles.

Los miro confundido "¿Pero qué…?" sus amigos les señalaban que volteara; él no lo entendió hasta que algo lo tiro al suelo y lo volteo; era una chica rubia, peinada en una trenza hacia atrás, tenía ojos azules y una mirada fiera; tenía una daga, con la cual le hizo a Kristoff un profundo corte en la mejilla; siendo el un semidiós no le habría causado mucho daño pero si le sangraba.

"¡Alto!" dijo Quirón que apareció de los árboles "Son semidioses, no te harán daño" se dirigió hacia Astrid; ella soltó la daga y vio a Kristoff en el suelo.

Hiccup apareció también junto con los dos dragones, Stormfly y Toothless "¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"

Astrid ayudo a Kristoff a levantarse; vio su cara con más claridad, su cabello rubio, sus ojos marrones, sus mejillas sonrojadas y vio que una le estaba sangrando, algo que provoco ella "Lo siento mucho, no sabía, seguro te debe doler" le dijo Astrid con un tono de preocupación que a Hiccup le sorprendió.

"Estoy bien, le pediré a uno de mis hermanos que me sane" Kristoff también la miro mejor, con su cara de preocupación por el, su cabello rubio trenzado y que le caía en la cara en un fleco; sus ojos azules, que ahora en vez de furia mostraban preocupación; ella llevaba una blusa azul con rayas negras, una falda de cuero con púas de metal plateadas sobre un pantalones café y usaba botas de piel. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

"¡Esos son dragones!" dijo Wilbur rompiendo el momento de Kristoff y Astrid.

"Si, de dónde venimos hay demasiados, así que los entrenamos y viajamos en ellos" explico Hiccup. Quirón y los tres mestizos lo miraron fijamente, lo que más les llamo la atención fue que era muy flacucho y le faltaba una pierna "Soy Hiccup y él es mi dragón Toothless" señalo a el dragón negro.

"Hola, soy Flynn, el otro que está colgado es Wilbur, el centauro es Quirón y el de la mejilla cortada es Kristoff, y si no les importa ¡Bájenos de aquí!" Hiccup y Quirón se dirigieron a bajarlos y quitarles las púas de la ropa.

"Gracias ¿Y tú eres?" le dijo Wilbur a Astrid.

Ella se había quedado viendo a Kristoff un rato mientras él se quitaba la sangre de su mejilla con un pañuelo que el llevaba en la bolsa "¡Ah perdón! Soy Astrid y ella es Stormfly" el Deadly Nadder se acercó a ella haciendo que Kristoff se alejara "Lamento haberlos atacado, pensamos que eran monstruos o yo que sé; estamos buscando el Campamento Mestizo"

"Somos semidioses también" dijo Hiccup "Venimos con otros chicos, han de andar por ahí"

"Así que estaba ustedes dos solos ¿Son pareja?" dijo Wilbur.

"No" dijo Astrid rápidamente "No lo somos"

"Bien, déjenme guiarlos" Dijo Kristoff acercándose a Astrid "Es por aquí y traigan a sus dragones" Astrid camino junto a él, ella estaba segura de que se había sonrojado pero trato de disimularlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Flynn y Hiccup al ver aquello.

"Parece que algo se está cocinando aquí" dijo Wilbur.

"¡Cállate Narciso!" le dijo Flynn "¡Oh! Lo siento mucho te corte la mejilla y deje colgados a tus amigos ¿Qué tal si caminamos juntos al campamento?" pensó Flynn imitando la voz de Astrid en su cabeza.

Siguieron a Kristoff hasta el pino de Thalía donde estaban los otros jinetes de dragones mirando al dragón Peleo.

"Ahí están ¿Ya terminaron con su ruptura?" dijo Snotlout. Kristoff miro a Astrid confundido y después a Hiccup.

"¡Hiccup!" dijo Fishlegs "¿Qué clase de dragón crees que sea?" señalo a Peleo.

"¡Umm! Parece una especie de Terrible Terror pero súper desarrollado" le respondió.

"Más mestizos, me imagino" dijo Flynn caminando hacia Kristoff.

"Hola" dijo Ruffnut sonrojada al ver a Flynn.

"Y todos con dragones" dijo Wilbur "No podría ser mejor"

"Eso fue sarcasmo, porque no lo entendí" dijo Tuffnut.

"Olvídalo" le respondió Wilbur.

"Vengan con nosotros" le dijo Quirón "Los llevaremos al campamento para que los reconozcan ¿Todos tienen trece años?" todos asintieron "Perfecto, vengan con nosotros"

…

**Casa Grande**

Quirón había guiado a los semidioses hasta la casa para explicarles como los reconocerían sus padres divinos; dejaron a sus dragones en el jardín y entraron en la casa, el señor D estaba en uno de los sillones conversando con Seymour, la cabeza de un leopardo, cuando ellos entraron esta se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Quiénes son estos mocosos?" dijo el señor D.

"Nuevos semidioses señor" dijo Quirón "Esperan a ser reconocidos" el señor D miro a Kristoff y a su mejilla sangrante.

"Tienes algo de sangre en la mejilla, Cristopher" dijo el señor D.

"Wilbur y Flynn vuelvan a sus actividades, los llamare si los necesito y Kristoff ve a que te cure alguno de tus hermanos" los tres asintieron y le retiraron.

"¿Qué es reconocer?" dijo Hiccup.

"Es cuando tu padre divino te conoce y manda una señal" miro a los gemelos "Como esa" los gemelos miraron las cabezas uno del otro.

"Hay un arpa en tu cabeza" dijo Ruffnut a su hermano.

"¡Quítamela, quítamela!" le dijo Tuffnut; Ruffnut lo golpeo con su casco pero eso no desapareció.

"Hijos de Apolo, hare que vuelvan a llamar a Kristoff" dijo Quirón y se asomó por la puerta y le grito a un pequeño semidiós que entrara.

Un pequeño niño de unos once años de edad, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes entro a la casa.

"¿Gustav?" dijeron los jinetes sorprendidos.

"¿Lo conocen? Amo a este niño" dijo el señor D.

"Pensábamos que había desaparecido" dijo Hiccup "Vivía en nuestra isla, Berk"

"Si, un sátiro lo encontró y lo trajo aquí" explico Quirón "Es un mestizo hijo de Ares…igual que tu Astrid" ella miro su cabeza y vio que había una imagen de una lanza.

"Creo que Snotlout es hijo de Hermes" dijo Gustav; en la cabeza estaba el símbolo del dios "Y Fishlegs es hijo de Atenea, que sorpresa"

"Que bien todos ya fueron reconocidos excepto yo" dijo Hiccup.

"No tan rápido" dijo Quirón "Algo está apareciendo en tu cabeza"

Hiccup trato de mirar; en su cabeza había aparecido un martillo en llamas "¿Qué significa eso?" dijo Hiccup.

"Significa que eres hijo de Hefesto" dijo Quirón y después se dirigió a Gustav "Trae a Kristoff, Bunnymund, M.K, Flynn y Leo"

"Si Quirón" Gustav salió rápidamente de la casa.

…

**Cabaña de Hermes**

Jack había despertado de su largo sueño, trato de recordar los recientes hechos.

"Veamos" pensó "Deje la enfermería; Leo me conto la profecía de los siete; Jamie y yo ganamos un juego de captura la bandera; Leo y Jamie me enseñaron a usar la espada; rechacé ir a al consejo de guerra y Flynn regreso de su misión… ¿Con quienes fue? Así, el chico que me saludo cuando llegue, Kristoff, el otro era el líder de la cabaña de Afrodita, me parece que se llamaba Wilbur y Merida…Merida ya regresaron" se levantó de repente "Merida ha regresado" bajo rápidamente de la litera y tomo su bastón, odiaba ponerse zapatos, así que no los usaba; se dirigió hacia la puerta donde encontró una sorpresa.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo "Volvieron a encerrarme" pateo y golpeo la puerta pero no se abría "¡Déjenme salir, manada de imbéciles!

Trato de congelar la cerradura pero era inútil; dentro de un rato escucho como la cerradura se abría, la puerta se abrió; él estaba listo para congelar a sus compañeros de cabaña cuando se dio cuenta de quienes habían abierto eran Jamie y Leo, quienes lo miraban molestos.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora?" les dijo, sus expresiones no cambiaron.

"Más bien lo que no hiciste" dijo Leo "¿Por qué rechazaste ir al consejo de guerra?"

"Son muy aburridos y además ni siquiera soy líder de una cabaña" le respondió Jack "¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?"

"Ella estaba ahí" le dijo Jamie "Perdiste tu oportunidad"

"¡Soy un tonto!" se dio un golpe con su mano "Debo ir a buscarla" salió de la cabaña pero Leo después lo detuvo.

"Ya no puedes" le dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jack lo miro confundido.

"Se ha ido" dijo Jamie "M.K nos pidió que le firmáramos un libro como despedida"

"¿Adonde fue?" Jack estaba alterado.

"No lo sé, solo los que estuvieron en la reunión lo saben" Jack miro a Leo.

"Tú lo sabes ¿Cierto?" Leo asintió "¡Dímelo!"

"¡No puedo!" le respondió "Hicimos el juramento de no decir adonde se la llevaron y aunque te lo dijera, no podrías ir adonde ella esta"

Jack se arrepintió de lo que hizo, ya no podría ver a Merida en mucho tiempo "No, importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, pero esperare a que ella vuelva y le hablare de frente" pensó; un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes choco contra él.

"Lo siento Frost" dijo el niño "Me dirigía hacia Leo"

"No importa Gustav" le dijo Jack y Gustav fue con Leo.

"Leo, Quirón te está buscando, al igual que a los líderes de Hermes, Atenea, Ares y Apolo; tienes que acompañarme" le dijo.

"Está bien; los veo en la fogata" se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con Gustav.

…

**Colina Mestiza**

Los reyes de Corona habían llevado a su hija a visitar la ciudad de Nueva York antes de que ella fuera al campamento. Ella había visto cosas maravillosas y además nadie había notado su larga y dorada cabellera, al igual que no habían notado que ella viajaba hacia Long Island en un caballo blanco, llamado Maximus; miraba a los lados repentinas veces para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún monstruo que la siguiera o atacara. Llego a la ramada colina mestiza y bajo del lomo de Maximus.

"Dijeron que buscáramos un pino con un vellocino colgando de una rama, custodiado por un dragón, ¿cierto Maximus?" el caballo relincho asintiendo "Parece poco creíble, pero aquí estamos, ¿Estas nervioso?" el caballo lo negó con la cabeza "Bueno, aquí vamos" tomo las riendas de Maximus y ambos cruzaron la barrera; ella tenía a Pascal en el hombro como siempre.

Vio las hermosas cabañas, los chicos haciendo sus actividades y cabalgando pegasos, creyó haber notado que en una casa habían dragones en el jardín "¡Es mejor de lo que imaginaba!" salto de alegría.

Un chico pelirrojo corrió hacia ella alterado "¡Escóndeme!" le decía.

"¿En dónde?" le pregunto "¿En mi cabello?"

"No es mala idea, pero me iré a los árboles, no les digas a donde me fui" le respondió y se fue corriendo.

"¿A quiénes?" le dijo Rapunzel, a los pocos segundos, unos cinco chicos musculosos y furiosos se le acercaron.

"¿Viste a un chico pelirrojo y pecoso?" le dijo uno de ellos con una voz grave que provocaba miedo.

"Si, lo he visto" le respondió "Se fue hacia la playa"

"Gracias linda" los chicos se retiraron corriendo y gruñendo "¡No las va a pagar ese novato!"

El chico pelirrojo salió de entre los árboles y camino hacia Rapunzel "Vaya, te debo una" le dijo parándose junto a ella "Eso chicos de Ares no soportan ni una simple broma"

"¿Qué les hiciste?" preguntó Rapunzel.

"Les di popo de unicornio en vez de chocolate" le respondió "Sabe casi igual pero me sorprendió que esos torpes lo descubrieran"

"¿Hay unicornios aquí?" dijo Rapunzel emocionada.

"No, aquí solo hay pegasos; en California es donde hay unicornios" le dijo "Soy Johnny ¿Y tú eres?"

"¡Oh! Soy Rapunzel Corona" le dijo sonriendo "¿Podrías mostrarme el campamento?"

"¡Claro! Conozco este campamento como la palma de mi mano" le mostro su mano "Sígueme"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" le pregunto Rapunzel.

"Como dos horas" le respondió Johnny.

…

Flynn, M.K, Kristoff, Bunnymund y Leo se dirigían a la casa grande junto con Gustav.

"Dices que los nuevos son jinetes de dragones" le dijo Bunnymund a Gustav "No me la creo"

"Créelo, ¿Qué ganaría mintiéndole a mi jefe de cabaña?" le respondió Gustav "Vienen de la isla de Berk, igual que yo; ahí viven los dragones más sensacionales"

"Y las chicas más sensacionales ¿No Kristoff?" le dijo Flynn con voz burlona, M.K le dio un codazo para que se callara.

"Cállate Flynn" le dijo Kristoff "Esa tal Astrid no me llama nada la atención"

"Claro que no, te llama toda la atención" dijo Flynn de nuevo "Sobretodo porque te corto la mejilla"

"¿Ella te hizo eso?" dijo M.K señalando la mejilla aun sangrante de Kristoff.

"Si, pero no es nada, solo un simple corte" respondió Kristoff quitándose la sangre con la mano.

"Un simple corte que ninguno de tus compañeros de cabaña pudo curar" dijo Flynn.

"Flynn, ya fue suficiente" dijo M.K "No puedo creer que esa Astrid te haya hecho eso, Kristoff"

"Fue un accidente, ella solo se defendió" dijo Kristoff. Llegaron al jardín de la Casa Grande, donde estaban los dragones esperando a sus dueños.

Bunnymund se sorprendió demasiado que casi se cae "¿Ahora me crees?" le dijo Gustav.

"Si, si te creo; hay que entrar" dijo Bunny. Todos entraron; los jinetes estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala; Ruffnut saludo a Flynn con la mano y una sonrisa, M.K lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo con los labios "Es mío"

"Gracias Gustav, puedes irte; la fogata será después de cenar" Gustav se retiró dejando a los líderes examinando a los nuevos.

"Bien" dijo Quirón dirigiéndose a los líderes "Déjenme presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros de cabaña; Kristoff, creí haberte dicho que fueras a que te curaran la herida" Astrid le lanzo una mirada culpable a Kristoff.

"Lo olvide" dijo mirando a Astrid "Preséntame a mis nuevos compañeros"

"¡A sí!, ellos son Ruffnut y Tuffnut Thorston" los gemelos se pusieron de pie "Chicos él es Kristoff su jefe de cabaña"

"Hola" respondieron los dos.

"Hola, ¿Saben curar heridas o sanar?" les pregunto Kristoff; ellos negaron con la cabeza "¿Saben rimar?"

"Nos pregunta si sabemos rimar" dijo Tuffnut "Pues es una pregunta que podrías lamentar"

"Si rimamos como volamos" siguió Ruffnut "Nosotros a nadie decepcionamos"

"Somos jinetes y mestizos" dijeron al unísono "Y nos dijeron que hijos de Apolo somos con arpas como avisos"

"Si, son de Apolo" dijo Kristoff "No voy a poder sacarme eso en toda la semana"

"Gracias" dijeron ambos.

"Les mostrare la cabaña" dijo Kristoff "Y Quirón ¿Crees que haya suficiente espacio en el establo para seis dragones?"

"Les pediré a los hijos de Hefesto que lo agranden después del juego de captura la bandera" Quirón miro a Leo "¿Podrían?"

"Claro, será pan comido" le respondió Leo. Kristoff se retiró junto con los gemelos pero antes se despidió de con una sonrisa de Astrid.

"Sigamos. Flynn" dijo Quirón "Él es Snotlout Jorgenson" el mencionado se pisó de pie y se dirigió hacia Flynn.

"Veo que los de Hermes somos los más atractivos" dijo Snotlout.

"No, esos son los de Afrodita, pero los de Hermes tenemos lo nuestro" le respondió Flynn "Ven, te mostrare la cabaña y el resto del campamento" él y Snotlout salieron de la casa.

"M.K, él es Fishlegs Ingerman" Fishlegs se puso de pie y la saludo estrechándole la mano repetidas veces.

"Hola, es un gusto conocerte; soy un experto en dragones" dijo sin dejarle de estrechar la mano.

"Bien" por fin la soltó "Te presentare a la cabaña y te diré las reglas" salieron de la cabaña.

"Astrid, te presento a Bunnymund, tu jefe de cabaña" ella se acercó a él y lo saludo.

"Eres pequeña pero te vez fuerte" le dijo Bunnymund "Si pudiste causarle una herida así al segundo mejor arquero del campamento, me imagino que nos serás muy útil mañana en captura la bandera; sígueme, te buscaremos un arma decente" ambos salieron, dejando a Leo y Hiccup.

"Leo, él es Hiccup" dijo Quirón y Hiccup se puso de pie; Leo lo observo se sorprendió demasiado de que solo tuviera una pierna y que la falsa fuera de metal.

"Así que, Hiccup" dijo Leo; lo examino de nuevo "Creo que tengo el lugar ideal para ti" ambos salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a la cabaña 9, la de Hefesto.

Mientras caminaban, Hiccup recordó su extraño poder y ese era el lugar donde tal vez lo ayudarían a controlarlo.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Leo Valdez" dijo Leo "Y sin ofender ¿Qué case de nombre es Hiccup?"

"Es horrendo, lo sé" le respondió Hiccup "Pero las personas de mi aldea creen que si te ponen un nombre feo los trolls se alejarían"

"Interesante" dijo Leo "Tengo un buen presentimiento de ti, espero no equivocar me y… ¡¿Ay qué es eso?!" Toothless apareció volando y paro junto a Hiccup.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" dijo Hiccup "Él es Toothless, mi dragón; Toothless, él es Leo, mi líder de cabaña" Toothless se acercó lentamente a Leo, y Leo se agacho para verlo y acariciarlo.

"Una vez yo tuve un dragón" dijo Leo mientras acariciaba a Toothless y este gruñía alegremente "Se llamaba Festus"

"Enserio" dijo Hiccup sorprendido "Creí que no habían dragones en esta parte del mundo"

"Bueno, era un dragón pero de bronce" Leo se levantó y hablo con Hiccup "Lo repare para llevarlo a una misión; trágicamente fue destruido en la misma misión dejando solo su cabeza, la cual después use para ponerla en un barco; él era un buen dragón"

"Lo siento mucho" le dijo Hiccup "Yo no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez perdiera a Toothless"

Llegaron a la cabaña y entraron en ella "Como lo imagine" dijo Leo "No hay nadie; deben estar en la forja preparando las armas para el juego de captura la bandera"

"¿Captura la bandera?" dijo Hiccup

"Te lo explicare después" le dijo Leo mientras sacaba un pequeño control remoto "Tu cama, litera A1" de la pared salió una cama con estéreo, televisión y consola de videojuegos.

"¡Es genial!" dijo Hiccup maravillado.

"Claro que lo es" le dijo Leo "Dos de los más grandes líderes de la cabaña 9 usaron esta cama; Beckendorf y yo, y ahora es tuya"

"¿Es tu cama? ¿Por qué me la das?" dijo Hiccup confundido.

"¡Shhh! Es parte de mi maléfico plan" le respondió Leo "Yo usare la cama que le pertenecía a otro líder, Jake Mason, está al lado contrario de la tuya" le señalo su cama "Te mirare mientras duermes" dijo con voz tenebrosa "Es broma; ven, te llevare a la forja que hagas tu primer arma"

Volvieron a salir de la cabaña para dirigirse a la forja, donde habían muchos chicas y chicos musculosos, con grasa en la cara y las manos; construyendo aparatos raros.

"¡Hey chicos!" dijo Leo y todos voltearon a verlos "Él es Hiccup, el nuevo miembro de la cabaña"

Todos lo observaron de pies a cabeza con miradas confundidas "¿Enserio?" dijo uno "Tiene que ser broma"

"No es broma, él es uno de nosotros y más vale que lo traten bien" dijo Leo.

Todos regresaron a sus trabajos sin prestarle atención a Hiccup "Dijiste que haría un arma ¿No?" dijo Hiccup.

"Es exactamente lo que dije" le respondió Leo con una sonrisa "Pruébales que eres hijo de Hefesto "Usemos esta mesa" Leo coloco varias barras de bronce en la mesa de trabajo.

"¿Qué clase de arma quieres que haga?" le pregunto Hiccup.

"No lo sé" le respondió "Usa tu ingenio y creatividad; muéstrame lo que tienes"

Hiccup fundió el bronce e hizo un hilo de plata; con el bronce construyo rápidamente una ballesta mientras Leo lo miraba atentamente; después fundió metal e hizo dos mitades de un escudo.

"Bien, has hecho una ballesta y un escudo a medias" lo interrumpió Leo "Pero está bien"

"Aun no termino" hizo una base para el escudo y unió las dos partes de este, dejando un escudo hueco; abrió el escudo y en este soldó la ballesta; volvió a cerrar el escudo que dentro tenía la ballesta "¿Quieres ver lo que hace?" Leo asintió; Hiccup tomo una de las flechas de broce que había en la mesa y abrió el escudo por medio de un botón que le había instalado; al abrirse el escudo la ballesta se mostró; tomo la flecha, la puso en la ballesta y disparo hacia una pared vacía.

Leo y todos los demás lo miraron sorprendidos "Ingenioso, interesante" dijo Leo "¡Increíble!" Hiccup sonrió complacido.

"Protección y defensa en una sola arma" dijo Hiccup "Hace mucho que tenía esta idea pero no la lleva a cabo hasta ahora"

"Tienes talento" le dijo Leo "Al igual que todos nosotros, porque tú eres uno de nosotros"

…

Johnny le había mostrado a Rapunzel el campamento entero; estaba anocheciendo y ella seguía con su caballo y su camaleón.

"Sera mejor que te lleve a tu cabaña" le dijo Johnny.

"No tengo cabaña" le respondió Rapunzel.

"¡Oh por Jupi…Zeus!" le dijo "Tenía que llevarte a la Casa Grande para que te reconocieran"

"¿Puedes llevarme ahora?" le dijo inocentemente.

"Claro" la tomo de la muñeca y le mostro el camino.

…

Llegaron a la casa grande; Johnny llamo a la puerta y Quirón el centauro apareció en la puerta; Rapunzel se sorprendió al centauro mientras Pascal se volvía de color morado.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Johnny?" le dijo Quirón.

"Traigo una nueva campista" Johnny señalo a Rapunzel, ella saludo nerviosa.

"Entren" dijo Quirón y los mestizo obedecieron; el señor D tomaba una siesta, así que Quirón decidió no molestarlo "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" le dijo Quirón a Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel…Rapunzel Corona" le dijo aun nerviosa.

"Supongo que Johnny ya te conto como son las cosas aquí" ella asintió "Bueno, ahora debemos esperar a que te reconozcan"

"Yo…ya sé quién es mi padre" dijo Rapunzel "Es el dios sol Apolo, hable con él una vez"

Antes de Quirón pudiera decir algo, alguien entro en la casa.

"¡Oye Quirón! Los gemelos se niegan a dormir en camas separadas, ¿Podrías a…?" era Kristoff y noto que había pisado algo largo y dorado "¿Eso es cabello?"

"Si y es mío" dijo Rapunzel volteándolo a ver.

"Justo a la persona que iba a buscar" dijo Quirón y miro que aún tenía la herida abierta "Y estas igual que hace una hora"

Rapunzel vio la mejilla cortada de Kristoff y rápidamente fue hacia el "Yo puedo ayudarte" él la miro confundido; ella le vendo la mano con su cabello "Solo no entres en pánico"

"He visto cosas más raras" le dijo Kristoff.

Rapunzel tomo aire y empezó a cantar ""Flower gleam and glow; let your power shine; make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine" Su cabello se ilumino al momento que cantaba; Quirón, Kristoff, Johnny y el señor D, quien ya se había despertado, la miraron asombrados; en la mejilla de Kristoff aparecían resplandores dorados que le cerraban la herida y limpiaban la sangre "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design; save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine; what once was mine" al terminar su cabello dejo de brillar.

Kristoff se quitó el cabello de la mano y se miró en el espejo que estaba en la pared; se quedó sorprendido al ver que su mejilla ya estaba normal; miro a Rapunzel y estuvo a punto de gritar.

"¡No entres en pánico!" le dijo antes de gritar.

"¿Sabías que podía hacer eso?" le pregunto Quirón a Johnny.

"La conozco desde hace una hora" le respondió "Pero admite, ¡Que fue genial!" le sonrió a Rapunzel.

"Bien Kristoff, creo que hay un nuevo miembro en la cabaña de Apolo" le dijo Quirón "Rapunzel Corona, conoce a Kristoff Pabbie, líder de la cabaña de Apolo"

"Tres nuevos miembros en un día, no está mal" dijo Kristoff.

"Y todos son rubios" lo interrumpió el señor D.

"Llévala a la cabaña; los veré en la cena" Quirón volvió a mirar a Johnny "Y en cuanto a ti, será mejor que empieces a usar manga larga" Johnny se miró el brazo y Quirón le susurro "Nadie deber ver esos tatuajes" Johnny asintió y salió de la cabaña.

…

**Pabellón Comedor**

Los nuevos campistas se habían sentado al lado de los líderes de las cabañas; todos se habían reunido para cenar, hasta el solitario campista de la mesa de Bóreas; en la mesa de Hefesto, todos felicitaban a Hiccup por su excelente trabajo con el escudo-ballesta; Hiccup momentáneamente miraba a la mesa de Ares, para ver que Astrid se la pasaba muy bien con sus compañeros.

Leo noto aquello y le pregunto "¿Ella era tu novia?"

"Si" le respondió cabizbaja "Termino conmigo cuando llegamos"

"Lo siento" Leo hizo una mueca "Creo que es una maldición de Hefesto, nunca nos va bien con las formas de vida orgánica, específicamente con chicas" Hiccup lo miro atentamente "Yo lo sé perfectamente, dos chicas me rechazaron en dos días; una fue novia de mi abuelo y consiguió un novio que podía convertirse en cualquier animal, otra me rechazó porque era griego y le gustaba alguien más y una está en una isla esperándome"

"¡Wow! Eso sí es trágico" dijo Hiccup.

"Lo sé" dijo Leo "Pero un gran paso es seguir adelante"

"Creo que ella lo hará" dijo Hiccup "Y también creo que será con ese chico Kristoff"

"Déjala ir" le dijo Leo "Algún día llegara la correcta; y en el caso de Astrid, no creo que Kristoff sea su tipo"

…

En la mesa de Apolo; Rapunzel conversaba alegremente con los demás campistas, reían, contaban chistes y varias rimas; ella y Kristoff se habían llevado muy bien; las chicas de la cabaña le trenzaron el cabello para que no lo arrastrara por el piso y lo habían adornado con flores, ella miro su brazalete dorado, el mismo que le había dado su padre Apolo "Gracias" le dijo con los labios; miro hacia la mesa de Hermes, vio a Johnny atragantarse con la carne y la saludo con la boca llena, ella le devolvió el saludo, giro un poco la mirada y vio al chico que estaba a su lado; tenia cabello y ojos castaños, comía puré de papa despreocupadamente y sonreía a todos los que veía; Rapunzel lo miro por un rato pero él se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y la saludo con la mano, ella hizo lo mismo nerviosamente.

Volteo rápidamente a ver a Kristoff "Kristoff ¿Quién es el chico que está sentado junto a Johnny?" Kristoff vio hacia aquella mesa.

"¡Oh! Es Flynn Rider, el jefe de la cabaña de Hermes y mi mejor amigo" le respondió sonriendo "Es un gran chico"

"Se nota" dijo sonriendo y volviéndolo a ver.

…

En la mesa de Ares, Astrid no paraba de voltear a la mesa de Apolo, específicamente para ver a Kristoff, quien conversaba con una chica rubia y de cabello trenzado con flores; eso le molesto tanto que doblo un tenedor.

Bunnymund la vio con atención "¿Celos?" le dijo.

"Claro que no" dijo Astrid molesta "Apenas y conozco a ese tal Kristoff"

"Deberías tomar el riesgo" le dijo Bunnymund "Aunque no creo que el represente uno grande"

"¿Qué tratas de decirme?" dijo Astrid "¿Qué intente algo con Kristoff?"

"Exactamente" le dijo Bunnymund antes de levantarse "Si hay algo que caracteriza a los hijos de Ares, es que nos gusta tomar riesgos no importa cuales sean" Bunnymund se levantó y se dirigió a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta y juntos se fueron tomados de la mano.

"¿Tomar riegos?" dijo Astrid a sí misma, volteo a ver a Kristoff, quien también la veía "¡Umm! Tal vez si sea un riego que quiera tomar"

…

Jack comía tranquilamente en la mesa de Bóreas, los pensamientos le invadían la mente, en especial los relacionados con Merida.

"¿Adónde fuiste?" pensó "¿Acaso me evitas?"

"Ella no te está evitando" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?" pensó "¿Y porque invades mi mente?"

"No invado tu mente Jackson" decía la voz "Trato de darte un consejo"

"Bien, entonces hazlo" pensó Jack.

"Bien, entrena, vuélvete un gran guerrero" dijo la voz "Demuéstrale que eres digno y valiente, demuestra también que el hielo no necesariamente debe ser frio y que la diversión es el mejor método para olvidar el miedo"

"Gracias, lo haré" pensó Jack "Pero ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Ay muchacho! Estas sentado en mi mesa" dijo la voz riéndose.

"¿Bóreas?" dijo Jack en voz baja pero Bóreas ya lo le contesto "Hare lo que me pidas, siempre y cuando tú me ayudes con Merida" el viento lo golpeo en la cara "Espero que eso haya sido un sí"

…

**California**

La noche había caído, Merida había llegado hasta la Casa del Lobo en el parque Jack London, con la ayuda de Argos; bajo su gran mochila y a su dragón Spike.

"Gracias Argos" le dijo y el jefe de seguridad se fue de nuevo en la furgoneta; Merida vio la casa en ruinas, pensaba en cómo se vería antes del incendio "Casa del Lobo, bonito nombre"

"Claro que lo es" dijo una voz detrás de ella; Merida volteo a ver quién había hablado.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello castaño, armadura de bronce, sus ojos eran de color azul eléctrico y su piel era pálida y brillante.

"¿Quién es usted?" dijo Merida mientras su arco y flechas aparecían en su mano y espalda, preparo una flecha.

"Yo pequeña, soy la razón por la que estés aquí, soy quien mando hacer las armas que portas especialmente para ti" dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella "Y soy quien desde tu nacimiento te ha dotado con uno de los más grandes dones, producir y controlar rayos"

"Zeus" ella lentamente se arrodillo y dejo su arco y flechas.

"Si mi niña, levántate" ella hizo lo que le pidió y lo miro fijamente "Yo soy tu padre"

"Mi padre es Fergus DunBroch" dijo Merida, Zeus se sorprendió con tu respuesta.

"Seguramente estas molesta" dijo el dios "Yo mismo me siento culpable de haber dejado sola a tu madre y a ti cuando el gran rey Fergus murió"

"¿Por qué vienes a buscarme?" le dijo.

"Vine a explicarte todo" Zeus se acercó a ella "Se lo que pasaste, lo que Phobos trato de hacerte y se lo mucho que te costara adaptarte al método romano, pero era necesario, por eso pedí que te enviaran al Campamento Júpiter"

"¡Entonces todo esto lo causaste tú!" dijo Merida molesta, un rayo cayó entre ellos "Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Para pudieras luchar con ambos métodos, tanto el griego como el romano, para que fueras una gran héroe y el líder que algún día serás" le respondió Zeus.

"¿Quieres que sea una líder?" dijo Merida más calmada "¿Y una gran héroe?"

"Si" dijo el dios "Hay algo muy grande de lo que sé que tú serás parte y deberás liderar a los que te acompañen; esa es una de las misiones de vida que tienen mis hijos, ser líderes; no espero que seas igual a Thalía o a Jason, quiero que escribas tu historia, te conviertas en una héroe y llenes de orgullo al olimpo" el extendió los brazos.

Merida lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo "Lo siento, prométeme que me ayudaras en esta misión"

"Lo hare mi pequeña Merida" el dios se desvaneció en un rayo y Merida volvió a ver a la Casa.

Una manada de lobos la esperaba en la puerta, el lobo, más bien loba más grande se acercó a ella.

"Bienvenida hija de Júpiter a la Casa del Lobo" dijo la loba "Mi nombre es Lupa, la diosa lobo; yo te preparare y te enseñare a sobrevivir como un lobo y cuando sea el momento demostraras si mereces ser parte de la manada o ser devorada"

"Gracias" dijo Merida.

"Deja tus cosas y tu dragón afuera, nada les pasara" le dijo Lupa "Entra hija de Júpiter"

Merida dejo sus cosas en el pórtico de la casa y siguió a los lobos adentro de la casa y esta vez estaba segura de hacer esto en nombre de su padre y del campamento.

…

**Cabaña de Hefesto**

La reunión en la fogata había terminado, Hiccup, Leo y Toothless se dirigieron a dormir hasta que Hiccup noto un pequeño problema.

"¡Oye Leo!" dijo Hiccup y Leo volteo a verlo "¿Crees que Toothless pueda dormir afuera de la cabaña?"

"Claro" le respondió "Solo que no maltrate mis margaritas" Leo entro a la cabaña.

Hiccup y su dragón se quedaron solos en el porche de la cabaña, Hiccup se inclinó a hablar a su dragón.

"¿Crees que deba decírselo?" el dragón asintió "¿Pero cómo?" Hiccup extendió y se miró las manos, el dragón lo miro. Sitio el deseo de volver a experimentar la sensación, no lo había hecho desde que salvo a su padre y a la reina Elinor de las llamas que el mismo provoco.

Extendió los dedos y noto un hormigueo, como si se estuvieran despertando, entonces las llamas brotaron parpadeando, rizos de fuego ardiente emanaron de la palma de su mano.

Cerro su mano y aquellas llamas desaparecieron; Toothless lo miraba fijamente "Se lo diré mañana, tal vez él pueda ayudarme" Hiccup se acarició la cabeza al dragón y después entro en la cabaña, todos ya se habían dormido con excepción de alguien.

Vio que Leo sostenía una linterna con los dientes, escribía y tachaba cosas en una libreta, parecía algo alterado.

"¿Podrá ser?" decía Leo aun con la linterna en la boca.

"¿Ocurre algo?" dijo Hiccup mientras subía a su cama.

Leo se quitó la linterna de la boca y miro a Hiccup "Solo reviso antiguas notas" Hiccup se acostó en la cama.

"Bueno, que descanses Leo" le dijo y cerró los ojos.

"Descansa Hiccup" Leo se escondió entre sus cobijas y volvió sujetar la linterna con los dientes y a tomar la libreta y un bolígrafo.

Observo las notas que tenía, el encabezado decía: Plan de Hefesto; siguió leyendo las pequeñas frases que había abajo y las recito en su mente "Cabello castaño" pensó y marco con una paloma "Ojos verdes" volvió a palomear "Pecas y acompañado por una criatura de piel oscura" palomeo con nerviosismo "Extremidad de metal e ingenio a la hora de crear" hizo lo mismo, las manos le temblaban al leer la última frase "Poder sobre el fuego"

Leo dejo la libreta a un lado y la linterna, se derribó sobre la cama y miro al techo "Si esa es tu voluntad lo haré" dijo en voz baja "Él es el siguiente" volvió a tomar la linterna y la libreta, cambio la página donde hacían varios nombres entre los cuales uno solamente se encontraba marcado "Los cuatro grandes" dijo en voz baja "Jack fue el primero y tu Hiccup, tal vez eres el siguiente" apago la linterna y volvió a apartar la libreta "Espero que mis otros seis compañeros estén al tanto, padre" dijo en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos "Lo que temíamos ya esta comenzando"

**Por favor no me maten.**

**Le puse un poco de suspenso y drama al fic para volverlo más interesante y si se habían dado cuenta, en la descripción del fic dicen las siguientes parejas: Jarida, Mericcup, Eugunzel, Felsa, Kristanna y Astoff; si tenían la duda, Astoff es la pareja entre Kristoff y Astrid, la cree y la puse en el fic porque me gusto y quería darla a conocer. No me maten. Pero ya enserio, espero subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.**


	7. Conoce Al Enemigo

**Okay para los que se preocuparon, No me morí, no me morí, solo que estuve muy ocupada estas últimas semanas, por eso no pude subir el capítulo, pero si pude subir una nueva historia y un nuevo capítulo en mi fic de Hogwarts, no me maten por favor. Bueno aparte quería decirles que el Jarida Week en Tumblr empieza este 25 de mayo y adivinen quien va estar subiendo imágenes y o one shots por día, si yo, bueno mi dirección de Tumblr esta en mi perfil para que chequen cuando la Jarida Week empiece, se los agradecería mucho. Bueno sin más contratiempos aquí está el capítulo (por el que no dormí tres noches) disfrútenlo, déjenme sus reviews porque amo leerlos, por favor dejen sus reviews sobre el capítulo, si les gusto o si me sugieren algo o si me quieren enviar una amenaza de muerte, pero dejen reviews o pongan la historia en follow o favoritos, lo que quieran. Gracias.**

**Campamento Mestizo**

El desayuno había terminado, era una mañana soleada de verano; todos los campistas se reunieron en el anfiteatro agrupados por sus cabañas y con los líderes al frente de todos.

"¡Buenos días, campistas!" dijo Quirón "Como muchos ya saben, hoy tendremos nuestro primer juego de captura la bandera en este verano" anuncio "Para los que no estén tan familiarizados con el juego se los explicare, nos dividiremos en dos equipos, quienes quieran apoyar a Ares se unirán al equipo rojo y los que quieran apoyar a Atenea se unirán al equipo azul"

Los líderes de Atenea y Ares, M.K. y Bunnymund respectivamente, caminaron hacia Quirón.

"También simplemente los que no quieran participar no lo hagan, pero deberán avisarme" siguió Quirón "El juego será al medio día, tienen tiempo suficiente para prepararse, los líderes de las cabañas decidirán con que equipo aliarse.

Flynn, Kristoff y Wilbur se acercaron "Bien, creo que debemos decidir con quién aliarnos" dijo Wilbur.

"Obviamente con Atenea" dijo Flynn "¿No, Kristoff?"

"De hecho Flynn, pensé que la cabaña de Apolo debería aliarse esta vez con los de Ares, ya lo hable con ellos y están de acuerdo" le dijo Kristoff.

Flynn frunció las cejas molesto "Esto es por Astrid ¿Cierto?"

"¡Claro que no!" le respondió Kristoff. Wilbur se sentía incómodo "Tal vez este cansado de que apoyemos a Atenea solo porque tu novia es la líder de esa cabaña"

"Podrías solamente no jugar" dijo Flynn "No aliarte con alguien que te ataco ayer; se supone que deberíamos estar en un equipo juntos"

"Con juntos, te refieres a M.K y a ti" dijo Kristoff molesto.

"Tú estás haciendo lo mismo con Astrid" dijo Flynn; Wilbur se sentía cada vez más incómodo "Merida querría que siguiéramos juntos"

"También querría que yo tomara mis propias decisiones y ella lo comprendería" dijo Kristoff.

"Bien" dijo Flynn "¿Con quién estas, Wilbur?"

Wilbur respiro hondo y dijo "¡Quirón, la cabaña de Afrodita no participara esta vez!" salió corriendo hacia el centauro.

Flynn y Kristoff se miraron molestos "Tal vez tengas razón" dijo Flynn "Debes tomar tus propias decisiones"

"Gracias" dijo Kristoff.

"Pero si esa Astrid te hace daño, tendrá que vérselas conmigo" dijo Flynn, antes de que Kristoff pudiera decir algo Quirón se les acerco.

"¿Ya han decidido?" les pregunto.

Ambos asintieron "La cabaña de Hermes se unirá a la de Atenea" dijo Flynn.

"La cabaña de Apolo se unirá a la de Ares" dijo Kristoff; Quirón los miro sorprendido.

"¡Bien campistas, el juego está cerrado!" anuncio Quirón "¡Los equipos han quedado de la siguiente forma: con Atenea están las cabañas de Deméter, Dionisio, Hebe, Iris y Hermes; con Ares están las cabañas de Hefesto, Hécate, Nike y Apolo; las cabañas de Afrodita e Hypnos no participaran!"

"Este juego está muy equilibrado" dijo Flynn "Suerte Kristoff"

"Suerte Flynn" se dirigió hacia su cabaña para prepararse.

…

Johnny se acercó a Rapunzel y le cubrió los ojos.

"Buenos días Punzie" dijo Johnny.

"Johnny, ya sé que eres tú" dijo riéndose "Déjame ver" él le quito las manos de los ojos.

"¿Te gusto tu nuevo apodo?" le dijo Johnny "Punzie"

"Es muy lindo, Johnny" le dijo.

"Creo que estaremos en equipos diferentes" dijo Johnny.

"Si, pero eso no significa que tengamos que pelear el uno con el otro" le contesto Punzie.

"Si, y tampoco dice que tengamos que pelear, solo participar" dijo pensativo Johnny, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras pensaba.

"Porque presiento que estas planeando algo" dijo Punzie.

"Porque es lo que hago" le dijo Johnny "Tengo una idea, por el momento ve a prepararte para el juego y nos veremos después"

…

Leo ayudaba a ponerse la armadura a Hiccup, ambos no se habían hablado desde el almuerzo.

"Bien, Hiccup deberías saber que decidí que nos aliáramos a Ares por ti" dijo Leo.

"No tenías por qué hacer eso" le respondió Hiccup "Me rendí con ella"

"Necesitas superarlo" le dijo Leo "Y ponerte del lado de las personas que pueden patearte el trasero"

"Que reconfortante" dijo Hiccup.

"Espero que este juego se ponga interesante" dijo Leo.

…

**Juego de Captura la Bandera**

La mitad del equipo de Ares fue eliminado; el equipo de Atenea no estaba del todo bien, no habían encontrado el escondite de la bandera del equipo contrario y no ayudaba a ambos equipos que algunos campistas se concentraran más en sus asuntos personales que en el juego.

"Ven conmigo" le decía Johnny a Punzie "Encontré un lugar fantástico"

"¿Qué lugar? ¿Y para qué?" le pregunto Punzie confundida.

"No me digas que quieres pelear a espadazos y casi morir por una bandera" Punzie trago saliva "Si me lo imagine, sígueme" caminaron por el bosque, varias ninfas corrían entre los arboles ¿O se convertían en ellos? Punzie siguió a Johnny hasta un lugar lleno de flores, el césped era verde y varias rocas lo rodeaban en un círculo.

"Este lugar es hermoso" le dijo Rapunzel.

"Lo sé" Johnny se sentó y se recargo en una de las rocas "El lugar perfecto para pasar un juego de captura la bandera"

"Quieres decir que no pelearemos" Rapunzel se sentó a su lado.

"Yo ya tuve bastante con los juegos de guerra" Johnny se cubrió la boca, sabía que había hablado demasiado, según Quirón nadie debía saber que él era del Campamento Júpiter y que nadie debía saber que Merida se había ido a ese lugar "Da igual, acaso ¿Tú quieres pelear?"

Punzie recordó la conversación que tuvo con su padre, Apolo, hace meses, él le dijo que debía pelear y sanar el miedo de los demás, pero a ella no le gustaba pelear, jamás había peleado con nadie, ni con sus primas del reino de Arendelle "No, no quiero pelear, no creo ser buena en eso; puedo tomar clases de manejo de la espada pero yo no lastimo, yo curo"

"Lo entiendo" dijo Johnny "Pero mientras mantengamos en secreto este lugar y que todos los juegos de captura la bandera estaremos aquí, por mí no hay problema"

"Creo que si habrá un problema" alguien los vio con una mirada seria; Rapunzel se sorprendió al verlo.

…

Jack y Jamie custodiaban la bandera del equipo de Atenea como siempre, Jack se sentía un poco decepcionado ya que Leo se había unido al equipo de Ares. La bandera estaba al otro lado del lago de la colina, un gran lugar si eres un semidiós que podía convertir el agua en hielo; la bandera estaba hasta la cima de un muro de piedra.

"¡Me aburrooo!" decía Jamie quejándose, el sostenía su pequeña espada.

"¿Quieres que nos encuentren los de Ares?" le dijo Jack en voz baja, tenía puesta una armadura y sujetaba su bastón, sus pies estaban descalzos ya que el odiaba usar zapatos.

"Si eso pasara por lo menos me entretendría" le respondió Jamie "Cuéntame una historia"

"¿Una historia?" Jack lo miro confundido.

"Si, como la que me contaste acerca de cuándo vivías en las calles o cuando viajaste a Escocia" Jamie lo veía emocionado, Jack cedió, pensó en alguna historia que no le hubiera contado antes.

"Bien, te contare una historia corta" no bajo la guardia y empezó a relatar "Una vez conocí a una chica, no vayas a pensar mal, ella era la novia del jefe de la calle, el tal Elías; bien ella me contó que había viajado por el mundo, visto lo inimaginable, dijo que había visto toda clase de monstruos, criaturas fascinantes y personas que podían hacer magia"

"¿Magia?" le interrumpió Jamie "Algunos semidioses tienen la capacidad de hacer magia, los hijos de Hécate nacen con ese don"

"Si, pero esa era otra clase de magia y poderes, poderes como poder leer la mente, crear vida y quitarla, hacer que los animales se convirtieran en personas y viceversa" le explico Jack mientras volteaba seguidamente hacia los lados.

"Eso suena genial" le respondió Jamie "¿Qué paso con ella?"

"Ni idea" le dijo Jack "Seguramente viajando, tramando planes para el futuro o lo que sea; personalmente ella a veces me daba miedo, tenía una mirada vacía, como si algo le hiciera falta o lo hubiera perdido"

"En estos tiempos no es bueno tener miedo" dijo Jamie mientras se giraba a vigilar la bandera "¿Tienes algún miedo?"

Jack pensó su respuesta un momento, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en su corta vida: sobrevivir en un lago helado mientras su madre y hermana morían ahogadas, vivir al día en las calles, su poder sobre el hielo, casi morir la primavera pasada a causa de un dardo con fuego y además perder a Merida sin siquiera conocerla "Al fuego y al agua" dijo por fin "Es irónico, así que no le digas a nadie"

"No lo hare y para demostrarlo te diré mi mayor miedo" le dijo Jamie "Le temo a las arañas" Jack le sonrió, aunque Jamie fuera mucho más joven que él, él tenía más sabiduría y seguridad que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido.

…

Astrid estaba escondida entre los arboles; había visto la bandera del equipo contrario custodiada por un pequeño niño y un chico con cabello blanco que solo sostenía un bastón.

"Pan comido" dijo en voz baja. Se escabulló entre los árboles, su arma era un hacha, un arma con la que estaba muy bien familiarizada; miro por los arbustos y espero el momento adecuado para atacar.

"No eres muy discreta ¿Cierto?" dijo una voz detrás de ella, giro su hacha y le apunto, Kristoff se cayó de espaldas al ver el hacha.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le Astrid dijo en voz baja.

"Primero que nada, no me rebanes, okay" Kristoff se puso de pie "Y segundo, tu discreción, es muy mala, te he seguido desde el bosque y tú no lo habías notado" por un momento sintió que se sonrojaba "Hablaste de mas, reno tonto" pensó.

"Si crees que no soy discreta, explica como encontré la bandera sin ayuda" le dijo Astrid "Si me disculpas, tengo un juego que ganar" se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la bandera.

"Has lo que quieras, yo solo quería evitarte terminar congelada, golpeada y culpable de que el equipo pierda, pero esa es tu decisión" le dijo Kristoff, Astrid se volvió rápidamente.

"¿Congelada?" le pregunto confundida mientras se acercaba a él "¿Cómo?"

"Si, congelada, deberías saber que uno de los que custodian la bandera puede hacer eso" le respondió Kristoff "Es una estrategia simple"

"¿Estrategia?" Astrid lo miraba aún más confundida.

"Si, creo que los de Ares no practican mucho la estrategia, ustedes son más como: yo corto, peleo, golpeo y mato por instinto; sin ofender" Kristoff empezó a sentirse incomodo por la forma en que ella lo miraba, ninguna chica lo había mirado por tanto tiempo, salvo Merida pero ella era su amiga.

"Bien, si crees que pelear no me ayudara a ganar, enséñame estrategia" Kristoff le sonrió y se dirigió con ella a los arbustos donde podían ver sin ser vistos la bandera.

"Bien, la primera estrategia y la más simple es conocer la enemigo" le dijo Kristoff un voz baja "En este caso al equipo rival, empezando por los guardias ¿Qué notas en ellos?"

Astrid los observo detenidamente "El niño, parece débil pero la seguridad con la que porta la espada dice lo contrario y el otro, el de cabello blanco, solo está protegido con armadura y sostiene un bastón de madera ¿Es un arma?" Kristoff negó con la cabeza "Entonces supongo que lo ayuda con sus poderes de congelar a las personas"

"Aprendes rápido y lo haces bien" le dijo Kristoff "Empieza a usar más el cerebro en los combates en lugar de la fuerza, eso te ayudara" Kristoff se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Espera" Astrid lo siguió, él se volvió hacia ella confundido "No esperas que capture yo sola la bandera ¿Verdad? Necesito ayuda y creo que conozco al hijo de Apolo indicado" le dijo mientras le sonreía, Kristoff le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su arco y preparo una flecha.

"Hagámoslo" ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a los arbustos para planear el ataque.

…

Hiccup observaba desde la colina la bandera custodiada por dos guardias, pero su atención fue llamada por la constante imagen de Astrid y Kristoff escabulléndose por los arbustos; él no lo quería admitir pero seguía dolido por su ruptura con Astrid y verla con Kristoff no lo ayudaba mucho a superarlo.

Los observaba desde unos binoculares que le había instalado a su escudo-ballesta en la mañana, y si esa no era arma suficiente llevaba en el cinturón una daga por protección.

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?" le dijo una voz que estaba detrás de él, Hiccup volteo a verlo rápidamente, era uno de los chicos que conoció el día anterior, uno de los que estaba colgado en el árbol, tenía cabello negro peinado en punta, ojos azules, tenía la armadura pero no un yelmo que dijera de que equipo formaba parte, del cinturón de colgaba un espejo y en las manos llevaba una pequeña caja.

"Hey, yo te conozco, eres el líder de la cabaña de Afrodita… ¿Narciso?" le dijo Hiccup.

"Mi nombre el Wilbur Robinson si no te importa" le respondió Wilbur y se sentó junto a él dejando la caja en el piso.

"Creí que la cabaña de Afrodita no participaría" le dijo Hiccup confundido.

"No lo hace, le pedí permiso a Quirón para meterme en el juego por un rato; Leo me pidió que hablara contigo" Wilbur le indico que se sentara frente a él, Hiccup lo hizo aun confundido.

"Hablar conmigo ¿Sobre qué?" dijo Hiccup mientras Wilbur sacaba varias tarjetas de la caja.

"Primero deja que me conozcas, soy Wilbur, tengo catorce años, soy hijo de Afrodita y como la mayoría en el campamento poseo un poder" le dijo Wilbur.

"¿Un poder?" Hiccup recordó su grandioso y peligroso poder "¿Qué clase de poder?" Wilbur acomodaba y abarajaba las tarjetas.

"Bien, mi poder consiste en que puedo saber lo que unas personas sienten por otras, ya sea odio, celos o amor" le explico Wilbur "Por ejemplo, tu sientes algo por la tal Astrid, pero ella solo te tiene cariño"

"Ese es un gran poder, te debe ir genial con las chicas" le dijo Hiccup.

"No del todo, puedo saber lo que los demás siente por otros pero no puedo saber lo que los demás sienten por mí; todo poder tiene sus desventajas" Wilbur dejo las tarjetas en el césped.

"Si, comprendo eso" le dijo Hiccup "Por cierto ¿Para qué son las tarjetas?"

"No son tarjetas, son fotos, para ayudarte a conocer como son las cosas en el campamento" Wilbur tomo una foto y se la mostro, era la de un chico con cabello y ojos castaños "Él es Flynn Rider, el líder de la cabaña de Hermes, su poder es que puede combatir con cualquier tipo de arma, ya sea espada o arco, pero él prefiere la espada" coloco la foto en el césped, tomo otras dos y las puso al lado de la otra "Es el mejor amigo de Kristoff, el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, ya lo conoces, también es amigo del grandioso y muy atractivo líder de la cabaña de Afrodita, tu servidor"

"¿Y esto me sirve para…?" dijo Hiccup.

"Cuestión de estrategia, como conocer a tus amigos y enemigos" Wilbur saco otra foto y la coloco bajo la foto de Flynn, era de una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes "Mary Katherine o como todos la conocen M.K., la novia de Flynn y líder de la cabaña de Atenea, es muy buena diseñando estrategias, una desventaja si estas en contra de su equipo" saco dos fotos y las puso juntas "Bunnymund y Toothiana, líderes de la cabaña de Ares y Hécate respectivamente, son pareja desde hace meses y él es muy bueno combatiendo su especialidad es el ataque con boomerangs y ella posee un don sobre la magia"

"Muy conveniente combinación, magia y fuerza" dijo Hiccup; Wilbur saco otras dos fotos y las puso juntas.

"En otro punto están las relaciones familiares, por ejemplo Dash y mi futura novia Violeta Parr" señalo las dos fotos, una de un niño rubio y la otra de una chica con cabello oscuro, ambos tenían ojos azules "Son hermanos tanto de sangre mortal como divina, hijos y líderes de Nike; Dash es veloz y Violeta puede volverse invisible y crear campos de fuerza"

"No sé a qué vamos con esto" le dijo Hiccup impaciente.

"Ten paciencia, no voy a decirte la vida de todos los del campamento, solo la de unos cuantos" en la mano de Wilbur solo habían tres fotografías más, puso dos de ellas en el césped, una era de un niño pequeño de ojos y cabello castaño claro y la otra de uno con el cabello blanco y ojos azules, Hiccup se dio cuenta que eran los que custodiaban la bandera "Él es Jamie Bennett" señalo al niño pequeño "Es hijo de Atenea, medio hermano de M.K, es bueno en combate y estrategia" señalo al de cabello blanco "A él no lo conozco demasiado, pero tendré una seria conversación con él pronto; es hijo de Bóreas, el dios menor del viento del norte, hasta lo que se, es el primero en el campamento, posee poder sobre el hielo, la nieve y el viento, está interesado en alguien obviamente, pero eso lo mantendré en secreto" tomo la última foto y la coloco al lado de la suya, la miro por un momento "Ella es Merida DunBroch"

Hiccup miro la foto que obviamente reconoció, la había visto por primera vez la primavera pasada; ella estaba inconsciente pero pudo observar su rostro fijamente "Hija de Zeus, poder sobre los rayos y muy buena en combate y con el arco, la mejor guerrera del campamento" dijo Wilbur "Lastima que ya no esté aquí"

A Hiccup le entro algo de preocupación "¿A qué te refieres con que ya no está aquí?" le dijo alteradamente a Wilbur.

Él lo miro extrañamente "Hiccup, estoy percibiendo algo que espero que sea mentira" le advirtió "Bien, algo más grande que ella hizo que tuviera que irse, no sé cuándo volverá, espero que pronto" Wilbur tomo todas las fotos y las guardo en la caja, se levantó del césped y miro a Hiccup.

"Gracias Wilbur, por esta charla" le dijo Hiccup.

"No es nada, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa puedes buscarme" se despidió de el con la mano y desapareció entre los árboles.

Hiccup recordó varias cosas, todas relacionadas con el día que estuvo en el reino de DunBroch; cuando estuvo al lado de Merida cuando estaba inconsciente, el momento en que miro al pequeño dragón correr hacia ellos; una revelación le llego de repente, él había visto a Wilbur antes, él fue el chico que le dio de beber a Merida, también recordó haber visto a Flynn en aquel lugar y además a Kristoff, él fue quien se la había llevado en brazos; ellos cuatro eran amigos y además ella ya no estaba en el campamento. "¿A qué se refería Wilbur cuando dijo que percibía algo?" pensó, alejo esa pregunta de su cabeza, ahora tenía que preocuparse por capturar la bandera.

…

Johnny y Rapunzel miraban fija y preocupadamente a Flynn, quien los había descubierto en su nuevo escondite.

"¿Alguna explicación, Stain?" le dijo Flynn mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"¡Flynn! Mira puedo explicarte esto…yo…yo… ¡ah!... ¿Ya conoces a Rapunzel?" ella miro a Johnny confundida, Flynn miro a Rapunzel con atención.

Rapunzel se levantó y se dirigió hacia el "Hola, creo que no nos habían presentado" le dijo sonriendo, Flynn la seguía mirando fijamente "Soy Rapunzel Corona, hija de Apolo"

Flynn le sonrió "Hola, soy Flynn Rider, líder de la cabaña de Hermes, ¿Cómo estás?" le dijo con voz encantadora; Punzie tenía ganas de reír de alegría; miro que de los arboles salía una figura, una chica con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, caminaba de brazos cruzados hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo esta quién?" dijo la chica que hizo que Flynn volteara a verla repentinamente.

"¡Umm! M.K, yo solo vine a hablar con ellos, estaban aquí escondidos en las piedras" dijo Flynn nervioso.

M.K los miro fijamente, analizo que Johnny era del equipo de Atenea y que Rapunzel era del equipo de Ares "¿Evitan el juego?" les pregunto, ambos asintieron "Bien, no veo porque no puedan quedarse aquí" Johnny y Punzie se miraron con alegría "Pero si alguno de sus equipos los necesita deberán acudir a la ayuda ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" le dijo Punzie "Soy Rapunzel Corona, hija de Apolo, es un placer conocerte M.K"

M.K la miro amigable y seriamente "Soy Mary Katherine, líder de la cabaña de Atenea y novia de Flynn, es un gusto" le esbozo una leve sonrisa y después se fue, Flynn la siguió pero antes volvió a ver a ese par.

…

M.K. caminaba molesta entre los árboles, Flynn la seguía "M.K. no te pongas así" le decía mientras caminaba tras ella.

Ella lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido "Soy Flynn Rider ¿Cómo estás?" dijo imitando la voz de Flynn.

El la miro sorprendido "Mary Katherine Bomba ¿Estas celosa?" le dijo en un tono calmado.

"¡No estoy celosa! Solo no me gusta que entables amistad con el enemigo" le dijo agitada.

"¿El enemigo? M.K. esto solo es un juego y además no tienes por qué estar celosa" le dijo Flynn lo que hizo que ella se calmara un poco "Recuerda que tú eres mi primer novia, te quiero y además prefiero a las pelirrojas" M.K levantó una ceja lo que hizo que Flynn volviera a pensar lo que dijo "Merida no cuenta, ella es como mi hermana y además Rapunzel solo es una chica a la que acabo de conocer"

"Lo se Eugene pero no soportaría la idea de perder a una persona tan importante como tú por una desconocida" le dijo M.K.

"Si, yo tampoco soportaría perder a alguien importante por una desconocida" le respondió Flynn/Eugene con la mirada baja.

"Te refieres a Kristoff ¿Cierto?" Flynn quiso negarlo pero era cierto.

"Esa Astrid no me agrada en lo absoluto, me preocupa que pueda lastimar a Kristoff al igual que lastimo a Hiccup" dijo Flynn, M.K se le acerco y lo abrazo.

"Kristoff puede tomar sus propias decisiones y si él quiere estar con ella tú no puedes impedírselo" le explico M.K.

"Sé que no puedo impedírselo pero si tan solo él me escuchara" Flynn se tiraba del cabello por la frustración.

"Si él no te escucha, será mejor que tu hables con Astrid"

"¿Crees que podría?"

"Claro que sí, tu eres muy convincente, solo no uses tu arma mortal, eso lo arruinaría"

"Tú siempre sabes que decir" él se acercó a ella y la beso "Mi arma mortal si es convincente"

"Silencio, debemos ver como esta nuestra bandera" le dijo M.K "¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar a Jamie y a ese chico, Jack, a cargo de ella?" ambos caminaban hacia donde estaba escondida la bandera.

"Dales una oportunidad, además me gustaría que Jack fuera más aceptado por los demás campistas" dijo Flynn.

"Sabes, cuando Síndrome ataco el campamento él fue el único que salió gravemente herido" le conto M.K "Desde entonces parecía que todos actuaban raro con él, hasta Rachel ¿Qué crees que sea?"

"No tengo idea, ¿Tal vez les asuste su poder con el hielo?" dijo Flynn mientras se acercaban a la orilla del lago donde estaba la bandera.

"Puede ser" llegaron hasta donde Jack y Jamie estaban, ambos giraron a verlos "¿Algún avistamiento del rival?"

"No, pero no debemos confiarnos, podrían estar tramando una emboscada" dijo Jamie.

"Puede ser, pero el equipo de Ares ha perdido la mitad de miembros" dijo Flynn.

"¿Han encontrado su bandera?" pregunto Jack.

"No tenemos tanta suerte" dijo Flynn "Pero será mejor no bajar la guardia"

"No lo haremos" dijo Jamie; M.K y Flynn se marcharon.

…

Kristoff corría a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña colina que estaba del otro lado del lago donde la bandera estaba; tenía preparado su arco en la mano y su carcaj lleno de flechas en la espalda.

"Bien, si el plan de Astrid resulta, estaría tan feliz que podría besarla" pensó "¿Qué te pasa Kristoff? No puedes estar corriendo y pensar en besar personas"

Se escondió detrás de unas rocas, donde podía ver muy bien su objetivo, se preparó para lanzar una flecha.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le dijo una voz detrás del él, se volvió rápidamente y vio a Hiccup con su escudo.

"¡Oh! Solo eres tú" le dijo, lo miro por un momento "Podrías servirme de algo"

"¿Qué es lo que planeas, solecito?" le dijo Hiccup molesto; Kristoff lo miro sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

"Oye, yo jamás te he insultado, así que no empieces; puede que tengamos que trabajar juntos para ganar esto" le dijo.

"Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" le dijo con mala gana.

"Mira, lo que haremos es una distracción" le dijo en voz baja "Llamaremos la atención de los guardias de la bandera y cuando estén distraídos, Astrid tomara la bandera"

"Entiendo que por tu arco, tu harás que ellos se distraigan ¿Pero en donde entro yo?" le pregunto Hiccup.

"Mira, probablemente acabemos congelados sin protección, así que necesito que me cubras para que pueda distraerlos; Astrid nos dará la señal" por mucho que a Hiccup no le agradara Kristoff tenía que admitir que debían trabajar juntos.

"Bien ¿Cuál es la señal?" un destello de luz golpeo a Hiccup en la cara.

"Esa es la señal, rápido ponte frente a mi" Hiccup se colocó rápidamente frente a él, mientras Kristoff preparaba y lanzaba una flecha hacia donde estaban los guardias.

"¡Hey!" grito el guardia más pequeño "¡Jack, congélalos!" Jack les apunto con su bastón, docenas de bolas de nieve se dirigieron hacia Kristoff y Hiccup; todas ellas chocaban contra el escudo de Hiccup.

Kristoff seguía lanzando flechas a la vez de que Jack lanzaba más y más nieve; Astrid salió cautelosamente de los arbustos y se dirigió hacia la bandera.

Jamie tomo su espada "Jack tu vigila la bandera, yo me encargare de estos dos" Jamie salió corriendo hacia la colina; Jack volteo a sus espaldas y vio a Astrid acercándose a la bandera, con su bastón hizo que su pie se congelara en el piso y cayera.

"Vuélvete un gran guerrero" recordó la voz de su padre, Bóreas, en su cabeza.

Jamie había llegado donde Kristoff y Hiccup se encontraban; Kristoff vio el apuro en el que Astrid estaba "Quédate aquí Hiccup, yo ayudare a Astrid" antes que Hiccup respondiera, Kristoff había saltado hacia donde Astrid estaba.

Hiccup miro a Jamie "No voy a pelear con un niño, no sería justo" dijo.

Una figura más pequeña salió de los árboles y se colocó entre Hiccup y Jamie "¿Y si yo ayudo sería justo?" el pequeño Gustav empuñaba su espada "Ayúdalos, yo me encargo de el" Hiccup siguió a Kristoff.

Jack estuvo a punto de congelar el otro pie de Astrid cuando sintió un hilo en su cuello; Kristoff había colocado la cuerda de su arco sobre Jack y lo dejo en el suelo; Jack trato de respirar y levantarse pero algo lo retenía en el suelo; Kristoff corrió en ayuda de Astrid.

Hiccup tenía su único pie sobre el pecho de Jack; Kristoff trataba de romper el hielo con una roca mientras Jamie y Gustav tenían un duelo de espadas en la colina.

Jack tomo su bastón que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él, estiro su brazo y lo tomo "¡Quítate de encima!" le dijo a Hiccup mientras lo golpeaba en la cara con su bastón, Hiccup se tambaleo y cayó en el piso; Jack se puso de pie "¡Así es como lo hacemos en Quebec!" dijo Jack agasajándose.

Kristoff logro romper el hielo del pie de Astrid "¡Y así es como lo hacemos en Berk!" Astrid lo derribo de una patada dejando a Jack en el suelo junto a Hiccup.

Kristoff la miraba atónito "Por favor sal conmigo" pensó.

"¡La bandera!" grito Astrid.

"¡Oh cierto!" Kristoff corrió hacia el muro de piedra y comenzó a escalarlo.

"¡Oh no lo harás!" alguien tumbo a Kristoff de espaldas "Lo siento amigo" le dijo Flynn. Astrid corrió hacia la pared pero M.K salió de la nada y la detuvo; Jack y Hiccup se pusieron de pie y al verse tomaron sus armas.

"Este será un combate interesante" dijo Flynn.

"Lo mismo digo" Kristoff lo tomo del pecho y lo derribo.

"¡Suéltame!" se quejaba Astrid mientras M.K. la sujetaba.

Hiccup tomo su escudo y saco su daga "Algo me dice que quieres la revancha" le dijo a Jack.

"Estas en lo cierto" le apunto con su bastón.

"Como desees" abrió su escudo por la mitad dejando ver la ballesta cargada con una flecha.

"¡Oh sh*t!" dijo Jack; tenía que intentar algo "Veamos, ellos son cuatro contra cuatro, contando que uno de ellos me apunta con una flecha, si tengo oportunidad" pensó; vio que Hiccup tenía una extremidad de metal, golpeo el suelo con su bastón, la escarcha que salió se esparció por todo el suelo hasta llegar al lago y congelarlo.

Kristoff y Flynn rodaban en el suelo; Astrid y M.K. habían llegado al punto de jalarse del cabello y Jamie y Gustav solo se daban de bofetadas; Hiccup había resbalado a causa de la escarcha.

"¿Qué tal un combate mano a mano?" le dijo Jack "Sin armas, solo tú, yo y nuestros puños"

Hiccup dejo su escudo-ballesta y su daga en el suelo "¿Poderes?" le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie, no quería recurrir a ellos pero era solo para intimidar a Jack.

"Claro, si es que los tienes" le respondió, puso los puños en alto y adquirió una posición para ponerse en guardia; Hiccup hizo lo mismo "Damas primero"

"Entonces empieza tu" le respondió Hiccup; a Jack le molesto eso, le lanzo un golpe a Hiccup, este lo esquivo fácilmente, golpeo a Jack en la nariz lo que hizo que se tambaleara.

"Okay, acabaste con mi paciencia" le dijo Jack molesto, se lanzó hacia el derribándolo en el césped; ambos se daban puñetazos, varios moretones salían conforme a los golpes que daban; Jack, con toda su fuerza golpeo a Hiccup en el ojo cegándolo parcialmente.

Hiccup saco toda su furia contenida y lanzo a Jack hasta el lago congelado, un moretón le salió en la mejilla a causa del impacto, se puso de pie y vio como Hiccup caminaba con un ojo morado hacia él.

"¿Ronda final?" le dijo cuándo Hiccup estaba frente a él.

Hiccup extendió sus manos "Muéstrame lo que tienes, Jack Frost" le dijo retadoramente.

Jack se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre pero lo ignoro "Como quieras" hizo rápidamente una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a la cara.

"¡Enserio!" dijo Hiccup.

"¿Quieres más? Bueno" junto ambas manos en dirección a Hiccup y una gran ráfaga de hielo cubrió de la cintura para abajo a Hiccup, dejándolo pegado al lago congelado.

"Para que hable" pensó Hiccup; el frio recorría su cuerpo, no quería recurrir a su poder, pero ¿Qué opción tenia?

Extendió sus manos, sintió el hormigueo en sus palmas; miro rápidamente a sus compañeros, quienes seguían peleando unos con otros; de sus manos emanaron rizos de fuego que danzaban en sus palmas.

Jack puso los ojos como platos al ver el poder que emanaba de Hiccup, retrocedió lentamente. Hiccup acerco el fuego al hielo el cual se derritió al mínimo contacto.

Miro a Jack, quien seguía sorprendido; acerco el fuego al lago congelado quien lentamente se derritió. Hiccup y Jack cayeron en el agua; Jack sentía que se caía en un foso sin fondo, el aire se le iba rápidamente, observo que Hiccup salía fácilmente del agua.

"Toma valor" le dijo una voz conocida "No hay lugar para el miedo"

"¿Bóreas?" pensó Jack.

"Si, lo soy; ahora sal del agua o no llegaras a la cena" dijo Bóreas. Jack nado hasta la superficie donde vio que todos los estaban peleando hace unos minutos miraban a Hiccup en shock.

Astrid salió del shock y corrió hacia la pared de piedra y escalo, nadie la detuvo, siguió hasta la cima y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de tomar la bandera la voz de Quirón resonó en un altavoz.

"¡El juego ha terminado, Atenea ha ganado gracias a Andy Davis de la cabaña de Hebe!"

"¡¿Qué?!" se quejó Astrid, nadie le prestó atención, todas las miradas se dirigían a Hiccup.

Hiccup sintió que alguien lo miraba desde atrás, se giró y vio que Leo, su jefe de cabaña lo miraba intrigado; el corazón de Leo se aceleró "¡Es el" pensó, sus hombros se tensaron.

Leo saco su libreta y un bolígrafo de su cinturón de herramientas y marco con una paloma la frase que decía "Poder sobre el fuego" guardo rápidamente sus cosas.

Hiccup toco su mojado cabello y lo miro angustiado "¡No eres el único!" le dijo Leo.

Hiccup lo miro confundido; de las manos de Leo emanaron llamas de fuego lo que hizo sentir a Hiccup aliviado, él siempre había pensado que era el único con aquel poder; Leo le sonrió.

"¡¿Estas bien, Jack?!" le dijo Leo.

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Jack de mala gana.

Hiccup se dirigió a Jack "Buena pelea" le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

"Aléjate de mí" Jack se dio la vuelta y se fue.

…

**Castillo de Pitch**

"¡Vieron eso!" dijo Pitch eufórico mientras veía la imagen de la pelea entre Jack y Hiccup "¡Es fantástico y ni siquiera tuvimos que interferir!" miro a sus secuaces.

La puerta se abrió, de ella un hombre robusto de cabello y ojos oscuros entro en la sala, miro las imágenes y se sorprendió "¡El conquistador de dragones!" grito.

"Sabemos eso, Alvin" dijo Gothel rodando los ojos.

"Gracias por acompañarnos, Alvin" dijo Pitch "Espero que tengas lo que te pedí"

Alvin sonrió malévolamente "Lo tengo y hasta más"

"¿Qué fue lo que le pidió, señor?" dijo Síndrome.

"Algo que me ayudara a invadir Berk y DunBroch fácilmente…y porque dejar a Corona sin diversión" dijo Pitch, se volvió a Alvin rápidamente "Muéstramelos"

Alvin silbo y varios de sus hombres entraron con muchas jaulas, la primera de ellas tenía a un dragón sin alas de piel verde y con un aguijón al final de la cola.

"Speed Stinger (Rapidijon en español)" dijo Pitch asombrado.

"La reina de ellos, los demás la siguieron y fue más fácil capturarlos" dijo Alvin "Le mostrare lo demás" guio a Pitch entre las jaulas "Los Fireworm (Gusafuego) sirven como un ataque de plaga"

"Interesante" dijo Pitch "¿Algo que sirva para atacar a una legión entera?"

Alvin lo guio hasta la última de las jaulas; Pitch observo maravillado a la criatura "Fascinante" dijo, el dragón era de piel blanca con unos grandes ojos rojos y varias hileras de dientes, además tenía picos alrededor del cuerpo y la cola; luchaba contra la jaula tratando de salir, se detuvo al ver a Pitch de frente, como si hubiera nacido para servirle.

"Si, el único Screaming Death (Grito Mortal) en un siglo y está completamente a su disposición" dijo Alvin "Ellos saben cuándo el miedo está presente"

"¿Qué es lo que planea hacer, señor?" dijo Frederick, quien había permanecido callado por el miedo a los dragones.

"Simple, atacar a la duodécima legión cuando la hija de Zeus este más débil" dijo Pitch.

"No creo que necesitara tantos dragones" interrumpió Gothel "El Red Death era suficiente"

"Lo se mi querida Gothel, pero estoy guardando al Red Death para una ocasión especial, para alguien especial"

"Ya lo venció una vez" dijo Alvin.

"¿Quién dijo que sería para Hiccup Haddock?" dijo Pitch.

Sus secuaces le lanzaron una mirada confundidos, solamente Gothel comprendió sus intenciones.

"Tiene una mente retorcida" dijo satisfecha "Dejar la amenaza más fuerte al más débil de los cuatro"

"Estas en lo cierto, claro" dijo Pitch "Pero no me refiero a Rapunzel Corona si es lo que piensas"

"Se lo enviara a Frost" dijo Síndrome "¿Cierto?"

"Correcto" dijo Pitch mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo la pantalla con las imágenes de captura la bandera "De nacimiento he sabido el miedo de las personas pero desde que tome los poderes de mi hermano, Deimos, puedo saber el terror de las personas y usarlo a mi favor" miro la imagen de Jack Frost alejándose de Hiccup "Es interesante"

"¿Qué es interesante?" preguntó Gothel.

"Tres de los cuatro grandes están en el Campamento Mestizo, una no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera y los otros dos no se deben ni dirigir la mirada, ¡Ay me lo hacen tan fácil! pero a la vez tan complicado" dijo Pitch "Si quiero destruirlos deben de estar juntos, ¡Ja!, fuiste listo esta vez Zeus, pero no lo suficiente, me basta con que estén conectados"

"¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?" dijo Frederick "La princesa Merida está en California y solo Zeus sabe cuándo volverá"

"Tu ignorancia me fascina, Frederick, al igual que tu devoción" le dijo Pitch "Te lo explicare, cuando los cuatro estén juntos no podre vigilarlos o alterar sus pensamientos, pero si podre destruirlos y si están separados podre vigilarlos, controlar sus emociones y sus…sueños" la mirada de Pitch se ilumino de repente "Perfecto, me meteré en sus sueños, los alterare para que se odien sin siquiera conocerse"

"Me gusta ese plan" dijo Gothel "Algo me dice que empezaras con Merida"

"Eso sería lo más conveniente pero por desgracia no la he encontrado" dijo Pitch "No está en el Campamento Júpiter claro, pero donde sea que este, me es imposible hacerle algo y mi mejor opción sería empezar con alguien más, alguien que tiene un punto débil que quiero aprovechar y con el asunto de Merida, tengo a varias pesadillas rodeando el perímetro del Campamento Júpiter, me avisaran cuando ella llegue y tengo un par de legionarios a mi favor, ellos me ayudaran mientras ella este ahí"

"¿Tiene espías en el Campamento Júpiter?" dijo Gothel.

"No del todo, son más bien como aliados, podría decirse que son mi familia" dijo Pitch su mirada se derrumbó de repente, como si algo le hubiera golpeado directamente en el pecho "Mis nietos para ser especifico"

"No sabía que tuviera familia" dijo Alvin.

"Todo el mundo la tiene, que la haya perdido es otro tema que no me gusta tocar" la mirada de Pitch se volvió nostálgica "Espero que pueda comunicarme con ellos, ha pasado demasiado…tiempo"

"¿Cree que quieran unírsenos?" dijo Gothel.

"Tal vez" dijo Pitch "Pero ambos me ayudaran de eso estoy seguro, son muy fieles en lo que respecta a la familia y más cuando soy lo único que tienen"

…

**Campamento Mestizo**

Ambos equipos se reunieron en el anfiteatro; Quirón estaba en el centro junto a Andy Davis y M.K.

"Bien, nuestro primer juego de captura la bandera de este verano fue a favor del equipo azul de la cabaña de Atenea, gracias a Andy Davis de Hebe" anuncio Quirón y saludo con la mano a Andy, era un chico de trece años, alto fornido de cabello castaño y largo, tenía ojos azules.

"Felicidades Andy" le dijo M.K. dándole la mano, lo cual el rechazo y la abrazo.

Flynn veía eso desde las tarimas al lado de Wilbur, Flynn apretaba los puños.

"Estas rojo" le dijo Wilbur.

"No lo estoy" le dijo Flynn "¿Percibes algo?" le dijo volteándolo a ver.

"Si" le dijo "Eso" apunto hacia la salida y ambos vieron como Kristoff salía junto con Astrid.

"¡Okay, esto ya es demasiado!" Flynn se puso de pie.

"Estas exagerando" trato de calmarlo Wilbur.

"No lo hago; quédate aquí y vigila que nada pase entre esos dos" señalo a M.K y Andy. Flynn salió echando humos del anfiteatro.

Wilbur lo miro con preocupación "Merida, porque te fuiste" dijo mirando hacia donde Flynn había salido "Las cosas se están poniendo feas"

…

Punzie estaba sentada junto a Johnny en el anfiteatro, Pascal estaba en su hombro imitando los colores que Johnny le decía.

"Ahora camaleoncito, azul" dijo Johnny, Pascal se volvió de aquel color son esfuerzo.

"Él puede hacerlo mejor" dijo Punzie.

"Bien, ahora amarillo" Pascal se volvió amarillo "Con rayas tipo cebra" le costo algo de trabajo al camaleón pero lo hizo "Con puntos morados en las rayas" el camaleón agotado lo hizo pero después cayó de cansancio.

"No abuses" le dijo Rapunzel entre risas.

"Es un camaleón muy talentoso ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" le pregunto Johnny.

Rapunzel trato de recordar hasta que aquel pensamiento volvió "Yo antes vivía en una torre, con una malvada bruja llamada Gothel, ella me mantenía ahí porque usaba el poder de mi cabello para mantenerse joven y bella; pues un día ella había salido en un largo viaje, así que me quede sola en aquella torre" Johnny la miraba atentamente "mientras pintaba vi una pequeña figura por la ventana, a Pascal, era tan lindo que decidí conservarlo pero el salió de la torre, lo seguí y llegue al reino de Corona, donde encontré a mis padres, los reyes y bien desde entonces tengo a Pascal, no he vuelo a ver a Gothel y no quiero hacerlo, pero en fin desde que supe que era una semidiosa he creído que Pascal fue un regalo de mi padre, Apolo"

Johnny la veía sonriendo "Tienes una gran historia que merece ser contada" Punzie le sonrió "Bien Princesa cabello loco ¿Vas a besarme o no?"

Punzie se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla "Nos acabamos de conocer" le dijo "Vayamos lento, la verdad solo quiero un amigo y no creo que yo sea adecuada como tu novia"

Johnny exhalo "¡Uff! Que bien, si Heather lo supiera me mataría al instante"

"¿Quién es Heather?" dijo Punzie "¿Tu novia?"

Johnny se sonrojo "No, ella es solo…una amiga, admito que si es linda, tiene una piel tan blanca y suave, sus ojos verdes te hipnotizan y su cabello negro trenzado y suave" Johnny emitió un suspiro involuntario.

"Si, solo una amiga" dijo Rapunzel sarcásticamente "Se nota que siempre que hablas de ella te desinflas a suspiros"

"Si yo me desinflo, tu arrastras más que el cabello con Flynn, no me lo niegues que te he visto" le respondió Johnny aun sonrojado, Rapunzel también se sonrojo.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que Flynn Rider me trae babeando?!" le dijo Rapunzel en voz baja.

"No digo… ¡Mira ahí esta!" dijo Johnny señalando la salida.

"¡¿Donde?!" dijo Rapunzel mientras giraba hacia los lados, vio hacia la salida y moro como el salía echando humos.

"Decías" le dijo Johnny.

"Cállate Heather" le respondió Punzie y le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

…

Mientras Hiccup y Leo reían junto con los demás miembros de la cabaña de Hefesto, Jack estaba molesto, con Hiccup y consigo mismo; Jamie estaba sentado junto a él.

"Quita esa cara, Jack" le dijo Jamie "Ganamos el juego y además no fuiste al único que vencieron, Gustav me dio una paliza"

"No es eso, es que… ¡aj!" dijo Jack quejándose, él no sabía si sería buen momento para contarle a Jamie sobre los mensajes de su padre "Hay algo que me está pasando muy seguido, es como si mi padre Bóreas estuviera hablando conmigo, dándome consejos"

"Eso a veces pasa, muchos los escuchan o los ven en sueños" le dijo Jamie en una pose pensadora "Debe ser algo importante si es que te habla"

"Dijo que quería que me convirtiera en un héroe, que demostrara mi fuerza y valentía, además que demostrara que la diversión es el mejor método para olvidar el miedo" Jack miraba al suelo pensativo "¿Crees que me tenga preparado algo?"

"Tal vez" dijo Jamie, un pensamiento atormento su mente, su cara palideció de repente "¿Qué tal si tiene que ver con Phobos?"

"¿Quién es Phobos?" dijo Jack con un tono de gracia hacia aquel nombre.

"El dios del miedo, su verdadero nombre es Phobos pero ahora se hace llamar…" Jamie se dirigió hasta su oído, como si pronunciar el nombre en voz alta haría que un rayo callera sobre el "…Pitch Black; se revelo contra el Olimpo hace un par de años, le robo sus poderes a su hermano gemelo, Deimos, así que ahora es el dios del miedo y el terror"

"No me suena tan temible" dijo Jack "¿Y qué clase de nombre es Pitch?"

"Ni idea pero temerle es algo, algo que puede usar a su favor" le explico Jamie con una mirada de preocupación "Ya le ha pasado a alguien del campamento"

"¿Qué? ¿A quién?" dijo Jack alarmado, casi se cae de su asiento para escuchar a Jamie.

Jamie apretó los labios, él sabía que a Jack no le gustaría la respuesta, Jack entendió su reacción, frunció el entrecejo tratando de comprender como. "Fue ella ¿No es cierto?" le pregunto Jack, para su mala suerte Jamie asintió tímidamente "Pero ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé, M.K. no quiso contarme toda la historia, solamente me dijo algo sobre que el miedo encuentra fascinante su ausencia y que cuando el descubre tu miedo lo usa contra ti" le explico Jamie; simultáneamente Jack miro hacia donde Hiccup y Leo estaban.

El jamás le había temido a Leo ni a su poder sobre el fuego, no le importo si le temiera al fuego, Leo era una gran persona que jamás lo lastimaría pero Hiccup, Hiccup era un desconocido, que lo había hecho experimentar su dos grandes miedos, el fuego y el agua, algo irónico pero así era; Hiccup había hecho que Leo prestara toda su atención en él, como si algo mas hubiera en el "¿Qué tal si él fue enviado por Pitch para destruirme?" pensó Jack "No, no lo creo, es demasiado escuálido y además de que seamos opuestos no significa que tengamos que odiarnos, pero será mejor que no me le acerque mucho, presiento que él esconde algo"

…

Kristoff y Astrid caminaban hacia los establos; los chicos de la cabaña de Hefesto hicieron un excelente trabajo con un improvisado establo para dragones, todos los dragones estaban en el descansando y esperando a sus dueños.

"Te va a agradar Sven" le dijo Kristoff a Astrid, el cargaba una docena de zanahorias en el brazo y ella un poco de carne para Stormfly.

"¿Quién es Sven?" le dijo Astrid confundida.

Kristoff se quedó pensativo, tramando en como presentarle a su amigo "Ve a darle de comer a tu dragón, después sal y te presentare a Sven"

"Eso no responde mi pregunta pero por mi está bien" Astrid se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el establo de los dragones; Stormfly estaba en el fondo, miro a los dragones, Barf y Belch dormían tranquilamente entre una montaña de paja; Hookfang estaba sentado arañando las paredes, seguramente Snotlout no lo había visitado en todo el día; Meatlug dormía boca abajo junto a ¿Fishlegs? "Fingiré no haber visto eso" pensó Astrid. Se apresuró a caminar hacia el fondo del establo pero se detuvo al ver al Furia Nocturna tan aburrido.

"Hiccup no ha venido ¿Cierto?" el dragón de los enormes ojos verdes negó con la cabeza "Creo que ahora le gustan sus amigos humanos, pero el jamás podrá remplazarte" Astrid le sonrió a Toothless, el dragón solo desvió la cabeza hacia la pared.

Astrid llego hasta su dragón, Stormfly y le dio la carne para que comiera "¿Quieres conocer a un amigo?" el dragón la ignoro y siguió comiendo "Piensas dejarme sola con él, no estaría mal… digo" Astrid sacudió la cabeza y pensó "¡Enserio! Terminas con Hiccup ayer y ya quieres estar sola con el chico sol" Stormfly la miraba directamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos "Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, no quiero espantarlo, ni a él ni a su amigo Sven"

"¡Astrid!" ella escucho la voz de Kristoff fuera del establo de los dragones.

"¡Voy en un segundo!" le grito, volteo a ver a Stormfly "Deséame suerte"

Astrid corrió hasta el final del establo para verse con Kristoff, se aclaró la garganta y dijo "¿Y el famoso Sven?"

"Está aquí" Kristoff silbo y una gran bola peluda con astas, salió del establo, corría sacando la lengua, se detuvo junto a Kristoff y le lamio la mejilla.

"¡Oh! Sven es un reno" dijo Astrid "Podrías haberlo mencionado"

"Eso arruinaría la sorpresa" Kristoff se montó en Sven, le extendió la mano a Astrid "¿Vienes o no?"

"No creerás que voy a subirme a un reno" le dijo Astrid, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa e intriga, algo que a Kristoff le causo gracia.

"Montas dragones y te da miedo montar un reno" dijo Kristoff riéndose "Tiene que ser broma"

"No me da miedo montar un reno" le respondió Astrid retadoramente,

"A si, demuéstralo" Astrid subió a Sven sin ayuda, se sentó detrás de Kristoff. El la mirada complacido.

"¡Oye, fue una trampa!" le dijo Astrid.

"¿Quieres que sea un trato?" le dijo Kristoff "Yo te llevo a cabalgar en Sven y tu me llevas en Stormfly"

"Solamente quieres montar un dragón ¿Cierto?" ella cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja.

"No, necesariamente, son criaturas fascinante los dragones pero a mi me gustan mas los renos, te hacen sentir vivo y a la vez seguro; aveces creo que los renos son mejores que las personas" le dijo Kristoff, Astrid parecio entender lo que el sentía "Ellos siempre están contigo y aunque no hablen pueden escucharte y comprenderte"

"Al igual que los dragones" le dijo Astrid mientras lo tomaba del brazo "Tengo que confesar que a veces me siento mejor con Stormfly que con mis amigos, ella parece ser la única que me escucha y me comprende"

"Astrid Hofferson, eres un misterio" le dijo Kristoff sonriendo.

"Y tu Kristoff Pabbie, eres un libro abierto que desea ser leído" le devolvió la sonrisa, soltó su brazo y lo miro fijamente "Acepto el trato, tú me llevaras en Sven y después yo te llevare en Stormfly" Astrid se sujetó del abdomen de Kristoff.

Kristoff se volvió nervioso hacia el frente "¡Vamos, Sven!" el reno empezó a cabalgar a la luz de la media tarde, dirigiéndose hacia la playa del campamento.

Flynn/Eugene los había observado desde la puerta del establo, ellos no habían notado su presencia, pero el si había notado que había algo entre esos dos que no le gustaba.

"Los renos son mejores que las personas, Kristoff eres un poeta" dijo Flynn "Y Astrid, tu eres una…una…" un caballo le había relinchado en el oído, Flynn cayó en el suelo.

El caballo se reía desde su cuadriga, tenía el pelaje blanco, y pelo dorado, tenía una insignia de sol en el pecho con el nombre_ Maximus,_ el miraba a Flynn con descontento "¿Qué quieres pulgoso?" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

El caballo le volvió a relinchar "Mira, yo no hablo con los caballos y además ellos no me quieren, créeme tuve una muy mala experiencia con uno llamado Chayanne ¿O era Cheyenne?" el caballo le gruño.

"Mejor me voy" Flynn salió calmadamente de los establos "Debo pensar en cómo deshacerme de Astrid"

**Casa del Lobo: Una semana después**

Merida se veía rodeada por lobos, la voz de Lupa susurraba en su cabeza "Confía en tus instintos, demuestra si eres un cachorro de la manada o un aperitivo" un lobo salto hacia ella, pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente, el resto empezó a caminar en torno a ella.

Merida se puso firme, una docena de lobos se acercaron corriendo hacia ella; extendió sus mano y una llamarada de fuego con la cual los lobos se alejaron, ella sonreía satisfecha.

"Una hija de Júpiter no es fuego, es rayo" le dijo Lupa seriamente "Te ayudare a desarrollar tu poder, toma tu arco y tu espada, saldremos al bosque"

La loba y la arquera salieron hacia un jardín, este estaba lleno de árboles, jardineras con muchos tipos de flores, la vista era hermosa aunque el cielo estaba nublado aquella tarde, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. La loba miro el cielo y después a Merida.

"Creo que tu padre quiere ayudarte con tu poder" dijo la loba.

Merida tenía su arco y su carcaj en la espalda "¿Qué debo hacer?" la loba miro al cielo, como si algo o alguien le estuviera dando indicaciones.

"Toma tu arco y prepara una flecha" dijo por fin Lupa; ella hizo lo que le dijo "Apunta hacia aquel roble" el gran árbol estaba a unos cincuenta metros de Merida, ella podría haber disparado la flecha en ese instante pero prefirió seguir las indicaciones de Lupa.

"Recuerda como generas fuego, pero esta vez conserva tu energía hasta que recorra todo tu cuerpo" ella respiro hondo y trato de contener la energía "Relájate" le dijo Lupa; Merida sintió una extraña carga eléctrica recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo "Toda la energía que contienes pásala a tu flecha"

"¿Dijo a la flecha?" pensó Merida confundida, no le importo, toda la corriente que contenía su cuerpo viajo hasta las palmas de sus manos, sintió un cosquilleo que después se liberó, miro su flecha unas pequeñas líneas centellantes viajaban por ella.

"Dispara ahora" le dijo Lupa, Merida soltó la cuerda del arco, lo que hizo que la flecha saliera disparada en dirección hacia el gran roble.

En una enorme explosión centellante, casi como un fuego pirotécnico, la flecha impacto con el roble, que se había reducido a cenizas.

"¿Yo hice eso?" dijo Merida atónita mientras se miraba las manos.

"Claro que lo hiciste" le contesto Lupa mientras miraba al cielo "Tu padre ya está satisfecho; practica tu poder y lograras volverte cada vez más poderosa" Lupa volvió hacia la casa dejando a Merida sola en aquel jardín, volvió a mirar sus manos, volvió a sentir el cosquilleo, una pequeña chispa bailaba sobre su palma.

Miro al cielo y dijo "Cada vez más poderosa…no suena mal"

…

**Campamento Mestizo**

Kristoff y Astrid salían a cabalgar todas las tardes, a veces alternaban quien conducía y cuál de sus mascotas ocuparían; aquella tarde Kristoff tuvo que volar a Stormfly por todo el campamento; Astrid se aferraba a él para no caer, algo que ya no le parecía tan malo, él era fuerte y se notaba al tocar su abdomen atravesó de la camisa.

Kristoff volaba a Stormfly por arriba de la playa, donde Wilbur y su nueva novia, Violeta Parr estaban "¡No tan cerca, Narciso!" le gritaba Kristoff desde el dragón.

"¡No hables, solecito!" le respondía Wilbur mientras se reían ambos.

Astrid se había llevado muy bien con Wilbur y con Violeta, pero no dejo atrás a sus amigos jinetes, a los gemelos, Fishlegs, Hiccup y hasta Snotlout; respecto a Hiccup, él estaba muy concentrado en sus actividades en la forja y pasaba mucho tiempo con Leo Valdez, así que a él ya no le preocupaba tanto que Astrid estuviera con Kristoff.

Pero Flynn, él no la toleraba del todo, si se reían de las mismas bromas y les gustaban las mismas cosas, pero a él no le terminaba de agradar.

"Creo que ya debemos regresar" le dijo Astrid. Kristoff dirigió el dragón hacia los establos perfectamente.

"Creo que estoy mejorando ¿No crees?" le dijo mientras descendían.

"Claro que has mejorado, pero no tanto como yo cabalgando a Sven" le dijo Astrid. Kristoff bajo primero del dragón y ayudo a Astrid a bajar tomándola de la cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron como siempre.

Kristoff la soltó cuando ella ya estaba abajo "Sabes le prometí a Rapunzel que la ayudaría a terminar de arreglar las flores de la cabaña" se tomaba del cabello con nerviosismo "¿No te importa si me voy?"

"En lo absoluto, ¿Nos vemos mañana?" Astrid jugaba con sus manos con nerviosismo.

"Claro" Kristoff la miro fijamente por un segundo, Astrid lo miro de la misma manera, ambos se acercaron en uno al otro, no había ningún ruido ni nada que arruinara ese momento.

Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, Kristoff se acercó a ella, su corazón palpitaba muy rápidamente, con un poco valor le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Astrid toco delicadamente donde él la había besado, sentía aun el toque de sus labios cálidos en su piel; lo había conocido hace una semana pero él tenía algo especial, tal vez era lo que ella buscaba.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Astrid giro rápidamente, vio a Flynn que estaba apoyado de una de las paredes del establo.

"¿Qué quieres, Rider?" le dijo molesta, camino hacia él, Stormfly volvió por si sola al establo, no quería saber cómo iba terminar aquello.

"Yo, o más bien ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres…de Kristoff?" Aquella tarde nublada no era el clima favorito de Flynn y menos por los rayos que caían a lo lejos, lo que le recordaba a Merida; se concentró en Astrid como si fuera un blanco para una flecha.

"Yo, no lo sé" le dijo Astrid, Flynn ya estaba frente a ella, sus ojos cafés la miraban con recelo.

"Te gusta, lo sé, es muy obvio, pero te has preguntado ¿Si tú le gustas a él?" Astrid jamás había pensado en eso, a ella si le gustaba pero no sabía si Kristoff sintiera lo mismo.

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" Astrid estaba a punto de bajar la mirada; recordó que Bunnymund le había dicho que en un enfrentamiento lo peor que podemos hacer es vernos débiles "Mas bien ¿A qué viene esto?"

"Conozco a Kristoff desde pequeño, sé que no es capaz de romper una promesa…y menos una tan ridícula como esta" Flynn caminaba alrededor de Astrid.

"¿Qué promesa?" los ojos de Astrid se abrieron como platos.

"¡Hum! Una promesa que nos hizo el invierno pasado, la cual era que al regresar al campamento conseguiría novia, no pensé que eso era enserio" Flynn reflejaba una gran seguridad en sus palabras, lo que hizo que Astrid no dudara en lo que había dicho aunque no quería creerlo.

"Quisiera no creerte, pero lo que me has dicho yo ya lo sabía" le dijo Astrid "Pero no tienes ninguna razón para mentirme" Flynn la miro fijamente

"¿Cómo es que lo sabias?" le dijo Flynn confundido "No creo que Kristoff te lo dijera"

"No lo hizo él, Wilbur me lo conto todo" Astrid respiro hondo antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras "Sé que no te agrado y que tienes miedo de que te quite a Kristoff, pero no puedes manejar su vida; tienes razón, no sé si yo le guste, pero a mi si el, y si no te parece pues lo siento mucho"

Flynn la miraba fijamente con la misma seguridad de antes "En otras circunstancias tu y yo podríamos llevarnos bien" lo que dijo sorprendió a Astrid "Pero en todo caso en que te convirtiereis en la novia de Kristoff debo advertirte que si lo lastimas te las veras conmigo"

"No lo lastimare, eso te lo aseguro" dijo Astrid, Flynn se dio la vuelta y se fue directamente a su cabaña. Astrid se quedó sola en los establos; un rayo cayó en la colina lo que comenzó con una leve y fría lluvia.

**Casa del Lobo: un mes después**

Merida estaba en su práctica diaria con Lupa y su manada; sus instintos se habían agudizado en las últimas semanas, su mirada de lobo intimada a los mismos lobos, pudo controlar su poder de general rayos y ella estaba segura de que no sentía miedo.

Los lobos la rodeaban, Lupa la miraba frente a frente "Estas lista, hija de Júpiter; viaja hacia donde tu instinto te diga, ahí encontraras la entrada"

"Gracias Lupa" dijo Merida firmemente y se arrodillo.

"Cumple la voluntad de tu padre, demuéstrales a todos que eres una heroína y llena de orgullo al tu campamento" le dijo Lupa.

"Lo haré" Merida se puso de pie y salió por la puerta; en ese momento todo se desvaneció y Merida volvió al presente, ese era tan solo un recuerdo de hace varios días; ella había viajado cientos de kilómetros hacia el sur; estaba en una de las colinas de Berkeley, desde ese lugar podía mirar San Francisco, tras varios días de viaje ella estaba agotada y una enorme mochila, un dragón de tres kilos y una espada que le colgaba de la cintura no ayudaban mucho, agradecía que su arco solo apareciera cuando lo necesitaba, lo que esperaba que no pasara; Lupa al igual que muchas personas antes, le había dicho que un semidiós vagando solo atraía a muchos monstruos y ella ya estaba segura de que alguien o algo la seguía, tal y como paso cuando llego al campamento mestizo.

Era una soleada mañana; visualizo el túnel de Caldecott y una autopista que lo atravesaba, "¿Tal vez debería ir ahí?" se dijo a sí misma "Hay algo que me dice que ahí debo ir" bajo cuidadosamente la colina y se dirigió a la autopista; su dragón, Spike, estaba adentro de su mochila, continuamente sacaba la cabeza y miraba a los lados dispuesto a atacar, lanzo un pequeño rugido que hizo que Merida volteara.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?" le dijo al dragón "Parece que viste un…un…" Merida miro que entre los arboles un caballo negro con ojos dorados se acercaba a ella, mientras más se acercaba el caballo se convertía en otros dos caballos más, quienes se dirigían hacia ella. Retrocedió un poco y escucho un chillido, miro hacia abajo, un águila con plumaje dorado, ojos centellantes cafés, una de sus alas estaba lastimada y hacia constantes chillidos; Merida no dudo en recogerla y llevarla consigo, no le importaba que tres caballos negros se dirigieran hacia ella.

"Sigue tu instinto" le decía la voz de Lupa en la cabeza; su mochila le pesaba, tomo con la mano derecha su espada Will-Ò-the Wisp y con la izquierda sostenía el águila herida. Los caballos negros se acercaron más rápidamente, Merida extendió su brazo derecho aun con la espada hacia los caballos "Una hija de Júpiter no es fuego, es rayo" se concentró y sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos que desaparecía rápidamente y toda esa energía se conducía hacia su espada.

De su espada emanaban pequeñas líneas de electricidad, la clavo en el suelo creando una pequeña barrera que detendría a los caballos el tiempo suficiente para llegar al túnel; guardo su espada con una mano. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero escucho los relinchos de los caballos que iban hacia ella de nuevo.

Se encontraba al otro lado de la autopista que estaba dentro del túnel, en medio un muro de cemento sobresalía de la ladera, con una puerta metálica, podría haber sido un túnel de mantenimiento, pero si se fijaba bien en la puerta, dos chicos con armadura escoltaban la entrada, iban vestidos con una extraña mezcla de yelmos romanos con penachos, petos, vainas, pantalones, camisetas de manga corta color morado y tennis. A ambos guardias solo podía verles los ojos, el de la derecha los tenia cafés y el de la izquierda los tenia verdes, los dos sostenían largas varas de madera con puntas de lanza de hierro; el de la derecha era delgado y alto, algo musculoso, llevaba un arco y un carcaj colgados de su espada, el de la izquierda, era alto y fornido y llevaba un espada.

Los caballos oscuros se acercaban cada vez más a ella, el águila pesaba cada vez más, aún más que su mochila; el trafico cruzaba rápidamente frente a ella, fue un impulso, ella atravesó la primera parte de la autopista quedando en medio de los carriles; el centinela de la derecha dejo caer su lanza y le apunto con una flecha.

"¡No me dispares!" le grito Merida.

"¡No es hacia ti!" le respondió y soltó la flecha la cual le dio a un caballo oscuro que estaba detrás de Merida. Ella cruzo los carriles que quedaban llegando a la puerta.

"¿Quién eres?" le dijo el guardia de la derecha, el de los ojos cafés.

"¡Nod!" dijo el centinela de la izquierda "¡Llévala dentro, rápido!"

El guardia de los ojos cafés, Nod, soltó un juramento en otra lengua, en latín y se abrió la puerta de repente "¿Tu no vienes?" le dijo a su compañero.

El guardia de los ojos verdes desenvaino su espada y le dijo "Entra con ella, yo me desharé de estas pesadillas" Merida y Nod entraron en ella dejando atrás a los caballos y al otro guardia.

Nod se quitó el yelmo dejando ver su castaña cabellera que se meneaba con el viento mientras corrían; a Merida en cualquier otra circunstancia, aquel Nod le hubiera parecido atractivo, pero esa no era la circunstancia; el águila pesaba cada vez más, a Merida le temblaban los brazos del esfuerzo.

Detrás de ellos, los relinchos de los caballos resonaban en el túnel y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, el otro guardia estaba corriendo junto a ellos.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" le pregunto Nod a su compañero.

"No he escapado, me están siguiendo" le respondió jadeando.

"No es a ti a quien persiguen" le dijo Merida "Es a mi" corrieron hasta un pequeño rio, ahí Merida dejo reposar al águila; Merida veía una pequeña ciudad de edificios de mármol blancos con techos de teja roja. Algunos tenían bóvedas y pórticos con columnas, otros parecían palacios con puertas doradas y grandes jardines, vio una plaza abierta con columnas y un coliseo romano. A unos doscientos metros de distancia, justo al otro lado del rio, había una especie de campamento militar, de las torres colgaban banderas moradas y había puertas, cada una custodiada por un par de guardias con antorchas.

"El Campamento Júpiter" dijo Nod "Estaremos a salvo en cuanto…" las pesadillas salieron súbitamente a la luz, estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

…

**Campamento Mestizo**

Kristoff y Astrid habían vuelto de cabalgar; se habían divertido demasiado juntos a lo largo del mes; Kristoff había tenido varias discusiones con Eugene acerca de Astrid, él era su mejor amigo y ella era la chica que le gustaba "¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba continuamente.

Astrid había dejado a Stormfly en su establo y Kristoff a Sven en el suyo.

Astrid volteo a verlo, estaban solos en los establos, y ella quería decirle demasiadas cosas "Kristoff" lo llamo Astrid haciendo que el volteara a verla "Hay algo que debo decirte"

A Kristoff se le hizo un nudo en la garganta "¿Qué cosa?" dijo con voz aguda.

"Hay algo sobre una promesa que tú le hiciste a Flynn y a Wilbur, que quieras decirme" Astrid cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta.

"¡Puedo explicarlo…yo…yo…" Kristoff tartamudeaba seguidamente por los nervios "No quería que lo supieras, si cumplo mis promesas y no esperaba que la que hice me causara tantos problemas…contigo"

"Así que, necesitas una novia para este verano" Kristoff asintió con la mirada baja "Bien, creo que varias chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita estarían encantadas si se los propusieras"

Astrid se dio la vuelta, estuvo a punto de irse cuando la voz de Kristoff la detuvo "No quiero una chica de Afrodita, no quiero una chica bonita ni superficial; yo quiero alguien divertida, fuerte y femenina, a ti" Astrid lo volvió a ver, sabía que se había sonrojado pero trato de disimularlo "Y creo que tu no aceptas mi propuesta"

"No, no la acepto" Kristoff sintió que su alma se le iba a los pies, bajo la mirada "No la acepto porque no sé cuál es tu propuesta" le dijo Astrid sonriendo; Kristoff levanto la mirada de nuevo.

El jamás había tenido una novia, jamás se le había declarado a una chica así que estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, no quería arruinarlo "Umm…Astrid ¿Te gustaría ser mi…novia?"

Astrid se acercó a él lentamente, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco hacia ella "¿Esto te lo responde?" lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso en los labios.

Kristoff estaba sorprendido pero se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y abrazo de la cintura; como él era más alto que ella la levanto del suelo, ella lo abrazaba del cuello.

Se separaron por un momento "Esa fue…una gran sensación" dijo Kristoff.

"Acostúmbrate" Astrid lo volvió a besar.

…

Flynn/Eugene los observaba desde lejos "Par de cursis" dijo para sí mismo.

"Dales algo de privacidad" M.K. apareció a su lado; ella los miro por un momento "Se ven muy bien juntos"

"No tanto como nosotros dos" le respondió Eugene "¿Cuánto crees que dure?"

"Parece que mucho" ambos de dieron la vuelta para volver a sus cabañas; mientras caminaban seguían hablando.

"Ya ha pasado un mes" dijo M.K. "¿Has…?"

"¿Hablado con ella? No" le respondió Eugene con la mirada baja "Todos los mensajes Iris que le he enviado jamás le llegan"

"Estoy segura de que ella está bien" trato de consolarlo M.K. "Después de todo es de Merida de quien hablamos"

"Solo espero que no esté en problemas" Eugene y M.K. siguieron caminando, tratando de apartar aquella idea de sus mentes.

…

Jamie y Jack estaban jugando en una de las canchas de voleibol junto con Johnny y Andy Davis, quienes eran del equipo contrario a ellos; los cuatro vestían las camisas del campamento, Johnny usaba una con manga larga debajo de la camisa naranja del campamento y Jack usaba como siempre su sudadera azul escarchada.

"¡Vamos Johnny, tu puedes!" vitoreaba Rapunzel desde las gradas "¡Hazlo por Heather!"

Parcia que Johnny había captado muy bien el mensaje, golpeo la pelota y sin problema anoto un punto "¡Yeii! ¡Punto para Johnny y Andy!" Johnny choco las manos con su compañero "¿Lo anotaste, Punzie?"

"Por supuesto, van treinta a cero a favor de Johnny y Andy" dijo Punzie mientras anotaba en una libreta.

"Vamos Jack, puedes hacerlo mejor" le decía Andy Davis; él y Jack se había vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que Andy ayudo a que el equipo azul ganara captura la bandera.

"No es justo cuando el árbitro es porrista y novia de un jugador del equipo contrario" dijo Jack en tono de broma "Estoy bromeando Rapunzel"

"Más te vale" le dijo Rapunzel "Sacan Jamie y Jack"

Jack tomo el balón y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, el balón cruzo la red, Andy lo golpeo de regreso, Jamie hizo lo mismo cuando el balón iba hacia él.

"¡Tiempo fuera!" dijo alguien que se había puesto frente a la red, llevaba un espejo y un cuchillo en el cinturón, tenía cabello negro y peinado en punta, sus ojos eran color azul y era de la misma estatura de Jack, solamente que era un año más grande que él.

"¡Ash! ¿Por qué Wilbur?" se quejó Jamie.

"Lo siento Jamie, tengo que hablar con él" Wilbur señalo a Jack, este lo miro confundido.

"¿Te conozco?" le dijo Jack.

"No tienes el placer; pero tienes que venir conmigo" le dijo Wilbur.

"¿Y si me reusó?" se acercó retadoramente a él.

"¡Ja, ja!" Wilbur saco rápidamente su cuchillo y lo acerco al rostro de Jack "No creo que vayas a reusarte"

Jack miraba el filo del cuchillo atentamente "Bien, pero no te atrevas a rebanarme el rostro" Wilbur volvió a guardar su cuchillo; ambos caminaron hasta la cabaña de Afrodita en silencio.

"Llegamos" dijo Wilbur.

"¿De qué exactamente quieres hablarme?" lo miro Jack confundido; la cabaña parecía estar vacía, pero eso no alejaba el fuerte olor a perfume.

"Yo soy el que hace las preguntas" le dijo Wilbur "La primera, muéstrame lo que está en tu sudadera"

"Esa no es una pregunta" le dijo Jack nervioso.

"También soy el que hace las ordenes" insistió Wilbur "Mestúrame lo que hay en la bolsa"

Jack no quería pero no tenía opción, saco cuidadosamente la foto de Merida que había guardado desde el invierno pasado y se la mostro a Wilbur "¿Contento?"

"Bastante" le dijo Wilbur "La segunda pregunta es ¿Te gusta? Bueno eso es obvio, sino no tuvieras la foto, creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Te gustaría verla?"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos "¿Puedes hacer eso?" Wilbur asintió sonriendo.

"Sígueme" ambos caminaron hasta la parte de atrás de la cabaña de Afrodita, estaba repleto de flores de distintos colores y aromas, en el centro había una fuente que emitía vapor, un arcoíris se reflejaba en la fuente.

"¿Un mensaje Iris?" dijo Jack. Wilbur saco una moneda, un dracma, de su bolsillo.

"Si, si quieres verla esta es la única opción" Wilbur se acero rápidamente a la fuente, seguido por Jack.

Wilbur lanzo el dracma al vapor y dijo "Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, acepta mi ofrenda, muéstrame a Merida DunBroch" el vapor tembló, de este una borrosa imagen surgió; Jack no lo podía creer la imagen de Merida estaba en el vapor.

"Es ella" dijo en voz baja.

"¡Por fin, no más dracmas perdidos!" grito Wilbur lo que hizo que Merida volteara.

"¿Wilbur?" dijo ella confundida.

"¡Si, soy yo!" dijo Wilbur, ignoro por un momento que Jack estaba ahí, Jack solamente veía atónito la imagen de Merida.

"¡Oye, este no es un buen momento!" se interpuso entre la imagen un chico alto de cabello y ojos cafés "¡Tenemos unas pesadillas persiguiéndonos!"

"Lo siento, Wilbur" dijo Merida "Te enviare un mensaje después" ella no había notado la presencia de Jack en todo el mensaje "Adiós"

"¡No espera!" dijo Jack pero la niebla se dispersó borrándose la imagen.

Wilbur miraba a Jack "Lo siento amigo, te llamare cuando ella envié otro mensaje"

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" dijo Jack.

"No tengo idea, seguramente nadie importante" le dijo Wilbur "Ahora acompáñame a buscar a Quirón, debo decirle que ella ya ha llegado"

…

Hiccup y Leo caminaban por las cabañas, Leo estaba más callado que de costumbre, lo cual hacía sentir a Hiccup incómodo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a recoger?" le dijo Hiccup "¿Y porque a la cabaña de Hypnos?"

"Algo que me ayudara a completar un viejo proyecto y es algo que solo los de Hypnos podían conseguirme" le respondió Leo.

"¿Algo como una maquina?" le volvió a preguntar Hiccup;

Leo negó con la cabeza "Es más como un sustancia"

"Me preguntaba también ¿Por qué soy yo quien te acompaña a traer tal cosa?" Hiccup estaba confundido.

Leo se rio "Porque eres en quien más confió de la cabaña, además necesito tu ayuda con ese proyecto" llegaron a la cabaña de Hypnos, parecía estar vacía, sin los ya conocidos ronquidos de los que la habitaban.

"Creo que no hay nadie" dijo Hiccup.

"Claro que no hay, fueron a acampar en el bosque, probablemente volverán la próxima semana" dijo Leo, se quedó pensativo un momento, después bostezo "Bueno me está dando sueño, será mejor que entremos, Clovis me dijo que había dejado mi pedido en una litera" ambos entraron en la cabaña.

Hiccup identifico el olor a leche tibia al entrar en la cabaña, todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luz que emitía una chimenea que tenía un agradable temperatura tibia, perfecta para dormir; Hiccup comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Leo le golpeo en el hombro "¡Hey! No vayas a dormirte" Hiccup se sacudió de repente.

"Perdón" dijo Hiccup entrecerrando los ojos y adormilado "¿Dónde está tu pedido?"

"En la última litera, la que está al lado de la chimenea" Leo y Hiccup caminaron hacia ella.

En el colchón de la cama reposaba una bolsa de cuero perfectamente amarrada con una correa "Aquí está, por fin" dijo Leo mientras tomaba emocionado la bolsa y la abría "Mira este botín"

Le acerco la bolsa, estaba llena de un polvo dorado que emitía una leve luz brillante "¡Wow! Parece polvo de bronce…no de oro"

"Si, eso parece, pero no lo es" le respondió Leo mientras esparcía pequeñas cantidades de polvo entre sus dedos "Es polvo de sueños, del mismo Hypnos"

"¡Wow! ¿Para qué clase de maquina lo utilizaras?" le dijo Hiccup.

La mirada de Leo de volvió siniestra "¡Oh, Hiccup! Veras, no lo utilizare en una maquina" Leo metió su mano en la bolsa después la saco con un gran puñado de polvo de sueños "Lo voy a utilizar en ti"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Hiccup confundido, se alejaba lentamente de Leo, la mirada de Leo irradiaba locura, más de lo normal.

"Dulces sueños, Hiccup" Leo golpeo a Hiccup con el montón de polvo que tenía en la mano; Hiccup tosía al inhalar el polvo, perdió el equilibrio hasta caer en el suelo profundamente dormido.

Leo saco su libreta y palomeo una frase que decía: _Duérmelo_; volvió a guardar su libreta, miro el cuerpo de Hiccup derrumbado en el suelo, si no fuera porque él lo había hecho dormirse, el pensaría que estaba muerto; se dirigió a acostarse en una de las camas, aun sostenía la bolsa con el polvo de sueños "Bien jefe, ya puedes entrar en sus sueños" Leo tomo un poco de polvo de sueños "Bueno, ¿Quién soy o para negarme a una siesta?" él se dejó caer el polvo en la cara, cayendo lentamente en un sueño tan profundo como el de Hiccup.

…

Merida había dispersado la niebla del mensaje Iris de Wilbur; Nod la miraba molesto pero aparto su mirada hacia las pesadillas.

El otro guardia miro a Merida "Tenemos que llegar al otro lado del rio" Merida tomo de nuevo al águila, los dos chicos cruzaron el rio rápidamente pero Merida tropezaba continuamente por el peso del águila y la mochila. Llegaron a la orilla, Merida se quitó su gran mochila de la espalda y dejo al águila en el suelo.

Las pesadillas se cabalgaban rápidamente hacia ellos "Quédate con ella" dijo Nod "Yo me encargo de las pesadillas" tomo una flecha y la puso en su arco, le disparo a una de las tres pesadillas justo en la frente, esta desapareció.

Los chicos que custodiaban las puertas corrieron hacia ellos, Merida se puso de pie; su arco y su carcaj de flechas aparecieron, quiso volver a intentar el truco que le había enseñado Lupa aquel día nublado "¡Nadie entre al rio!" les grito a los demás chicos; Nod volvió hacia donde estaba ella; Merida respiro hondo, coloco una flecha en su arco, sintió una extraña energía en las manos que pronto paso hacia su flecha.

"¿Qué es lo que esperas?" le dijo Nod "¡Dispara!"

"Que se acerquen" las pesadillas entraron al rio "Solo hay un disparo" la corriente les impedía cruzar rápidamente; Merida soltó su flecha que se clavó en el agua.

"¡Cómo pudiste fallar!" se quejó Nod, después miro asombrado al igual que los demás presentes de como centellantes rayos recorrían en el rio e hicieron reducir a las pesadillas en polvo, el cual se esparció por la corriente del rio, este emitió vapor por un largo tiempo.

Merida respiraba satisfecha, ya podía controlar su poder a su antojo pero algo la inquietaba, ella había escuchado que un ejército de aquellas pesadillas había invadido el Campamento Mestizo y seguramente eso pasaría en el Campamento Júpiter después.

"Buen disparo" dijo el otro guardia quien aún seguía con su casco. Los demás presentes murmuraban entre ellos.

"Gracias" dio un paso hacia atrás, torpemente tropezó y cayó de espaldas a los pies de Nod. Nod la miraba indiferentemente en el suelo, sin ayudarla a levantarse.

El guardia se quitó su casco y Merida vio su cabello castaño rojizo que volaba en el viento, sus ojos verdes y una muy atractiva sonrisa "¿Estas bien?" le dijo, ella lo miraba estupefacta.

"Ehh…si…soy muy torpe" le dijo; ella no podía apartar la mirada de él.

"Menos mal que estas bien" él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le sonrió.

Ella tomo su mano y se levantó "¡Ahh! Gracias, soy Merida DunBroch, por cierto" dijo aun sin soltarle la mano.

"Es un placer" le dijo con una sonrisa más encantadora y más grande, rodeo la mano de Merida con sus dos manos suavemente "Mi nombre es Hans of the Southern Isles"


End file.
